El Heroe Guardian
by NekoEvi29
Summary: en la vida deseamos la oportunidad de hacer que podamos hacer que cambie lo que nos hizo daño,lo que nos hizo sufrir, me doy cuenta que a veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad y que puedo cambiar lo que en mi corazon mas desea en el mundo.. tan solo ver su sonrisa por el resto de mi vida, y hacer que los que me hacen sentir viva no se fracturen- resubida.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAEJS UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**Hay veces en la vida que deseamos la oportunidad de hacer que podamos hacer que cambie lo que nos hizo daño… lo que nos hizo sufrir lo que nos hizo perder… hoy me doy cuenta que a veces la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad… y que puedo cambiar lo que en mi corazon mas desea en el mundo.. tan solo ver su sonrisa por el resto de mi vida, y hacer que los que me hacen sentir viva no se fracturen**

**-escuchame hoy.. por ser un dia especial a ti y a el se les esta dando este regalo otorgado por los mas grandes.. al tener el corazon puro- hablaba con seriedad un hombre de piel bronceada cabello negro y unos grandes ojos verdes tomado de la mano de una hermosa dama de piel blanca, de cabellera platinada y unos hermosos ojos grises, hacia un par de jóvenes**

**-lo tomaremos con seriedad.. y nos aseguraremos de vivir y de evitar de nuevo lo que paso- aseguraba una chica cubierta con una capa**

**-de acuerdo- chasque los dedos la mujer peliblanca y de inmediato un vortice se abrió atrás de ellos**

**-tengan mucho cuidado- advertida un hombre robusto contraje rojo y ojos llenos de asombro**

**-es la hora…- dijo el otro joven un poco mas alto que la chica y asi tomados de la mano ambos entraban al vortice, mientras que desde su corazon el joven muchacho anunciaba con anelo su ultimo pensamiento en la vida astral.**

**-TE VOLVERE A VER… HIRO-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: bueno como vieron estaré resubiendo mis historias este mes ya que por causas de fuerza mayor mi anterior cuenta no funciona.. asi que espero que me sigan jejej los amo!- **


	2. CAPITULO I PELEAS, PROBLEMAS Y PLANES

**Yo: ¡ok que tal mis seguidores hoy les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia… espero que les guste y hoy chicos me acompaña mi loca compañera de omakes saluden a Ari!- suenan aplausos y viroteos**

**Ari: hola que tal como les va-**

**Yo: ¡y nuestros representantes legales Yoko Nishimiya y Rumaji Kaede!- los reciben con más animo**

**Yoko: he sido traído a la fuerza- dice frunciendo el ceño haciendo que se vea adorable**

**Ruma: ¡eres tan tierno!-**

**Yo: bueno bueno basta de parloteo y de palabrerío vámonos con el primer de El Héroe Guardian, pero antes contestare comentarios- me acomodo los lentes y saco mis tarjetitas con los nombres-**

**Pyro phoenix-bird: ¡GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ME HIZO FELIZ SABER QUE AUN ESTAS VIVO ESPERO TU TAMBIEN PRONTO ACTUALIZES! ¡Y SI ME HARIAS UN GRAN FAVOR PLIS! ¡Y NO TE PREOCUPES AQUÍ ESTA MI LOCA ACTUALIZACION!**

**Tabris Nagisa: ¡Gracias por tu comentario me llenan de animo a continuar!**

**Lubiam olmedo borbor: ¡de verdad espero que sigas leyendo este fic!**

**Yo: y sin más preámbulo iniciemos con el primer capítulo de "EL HEROE GUARDIAN"-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link!  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO I**

**PELEAS, PROBLEMAS Y PLANES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_CIUDAD DE SAN FRANSOKYO…"_**

Es una noche tranquila en esta ciudad innovadora, en la costera los barcos pesqueros atracaban esperando el amanecer, el tráfico a casa era muy tranquilo, pero nos dirigimos a la parte del centro a la zona donde la acción acaba de comenzar.

Una luz alumbra un circulo en el centro y en el momento dos robots luchan por sobrevivir, la joven de cabello rosado por fin logra someter a el robot cuando este activo una sierra circular destrozando el robot y dejando perpleja a la chica.

\- ¡EL GANADOR POR TOTAL Y CONTUNDENTE ANIQUILACION YAMA! - anuncio la mujer que poseía un parche en el ojo entregaba el dinero de las apuestas entre la chica y yama a el mismo ganador.

-¡¿QUÍEN TIENE LAS AGALLAS DE ENFRENTAR EN RING A EL PEQUEÑO YAMA?!- gritaba en desafío yama haciendo que algunos peleadores escondieran o destruyeran ellos mismo su robot debido al poder del pequeño yama hasta que…

\- ¿puedo intentarlo? - pregunto un chico de más o menos unos 13 o 14 años de edad, pelinegro- yo tengo un robot- dijo mostrando su robot haciendo que todos rieran

-vete niño ahí que pagar para entrar- dijo la del parche

-ohh tengo dinero sacando un fajo de billetes

-cuál es tu nombre mocoso. – pregunto yama sabiendo que sería fácil derrotar a ese estúpido niño

-Hiro. Hiro Hamada- contesto el jovencito algo emocionado

-prepara tu robot Güiro-

Ambos peleadores se preparaban para la pelea, el novato ya estaba en posición su robot al igual que el de yama.

-peleadores listos- colocaba la chica del parche una sombrilla en medio de ambos peleadores -PELEN!-

iniciaba la batalla, el robot de Hiro avanzaba contra el pequeño yama con los pasos de un bebe y en menos de dos movimientos su robot quedo dividido en tres y tirado en el suelo.

-¡FUE MI PRIMERA PELEA! ¿otro intento? -pedía Hiro suplicando

-aquí nadie quiere a los que no saben perder ahora vete niño- contestaba frio yama mientras contaba los billetes ganados

-espera tengo más dinero- suplico Hiro por última vez mostrando un fajo más grande de billetes convenciendo a yama y volviéndose a preparar para la pelea.

\- ¿Peladores listos? ¡PELEN!-

-Megamot destrúyelo…- sentencio Hiro entonces extendió su control remoto haciendo que este se viera que tuviera más funciones y que la cara de su robot cambiara de cara inocente a una de pelea, haciendo que yama se confundiera, empezó la pelea y el robot de Hiro se lanzó moviendo sus brazos como turbinas, el pequeño yama trataba de darle un golpe pero nada funcionaba, la gente enloquecía de emoción y en menos de 5 movimientos Hiro había ganado la pelea al decapitar a el pequeño Yama.

-Adiós pequeño yama…- sonrió Hiro victorioso tomando el dinero que gano

-que esto no es posible!- respondió con furia yama

-yo. también me sorprendí con mi triunfo- hablaba sin descaro Hiro guardando todo su dinero sin darse cuenta que yama se acercó al de forma peligrosa- ¿un tercer round… yama? - dijo asustado

Yama lo llevo hasta una pared y se empezaron a oír algunos gritos de una chica

-suéltenme yo aposte limpiamente!- dejándola junto con Hiro

\- ¿Por qué esta aquí ella? - pregunto molesto yama

-Me tendió una trampa al apostar!-

-yo aposte limpiamente no se me puede…-

-Haruki? - dijo Hiro interrumpiendo a la chica

-Hiro cállate!- le pone la mano en la boca

-¡Lo ves están confabulados!- grito el hombre afectado, cuando de momento un golpe noqueador los distrajo

-¡Corre!- grito haruki tomando de la mano a Hiro corriendo por varios callejones

-Hiro creo que ahora si onni chan se enojara-

-mas bien dicho dime que demonios hiciste esta vez!- gritaba molesto el pelinegro

-Pues…- nerviosa  
**"FLASHBACK DE LA PELEA DE HIRO Y YAMA"**

En lo que se preparaban Hiro y yama en una esquina del ring se encontraban varios apostadores

-jajajaja ese mocoso no tiene oportunidad de ganar- reía de forma burlona un apostador hasta que una jovencita se le acerco

\- ¿cuánto quieres perder a que el novato gana? - preguntaba desafiante una joven con una chamarra de color azul con la capucha puesta

-ahí niña tú que vas a saber mejor vete si-

\- ¿que acaso tienes miedo? -

-miedo yo. ya verás 3000 yenes a que pierde el novato ¿de acuerdo amm? -

-soy Haru y de acuerdo… - estrecho la mano haciendo negocio

La primera pelea inicio y como Hiro perdí, hacía que haruki pagara lo debido a su apuesta y después de que Hiro logro convencer a yama, de nuevo con esta jovencita tratativa de convencer a más para que apostaran con ella

-ya perdiste tu dinero y tu peleador volverá a perder-

-tengo más dinero voy a 10,000 yenes a que mi jugador gana-

El hombre lo pensó mucho y acepto y después se arrepintió ya que perdió

-si bien hecho enano!- grito emocionada

-me engañaste!- grito molesto el señor

-claro que no-

"**FLASHBACK END"**

\- te dije que no vinieras torpe- dijo Hiro molesto

-¡separémonos!- se separa haruki de Hiro, pero Hiro este era atrapado por yama y sus secuaces

-denle una lección-ordeno yama arrebatando el robot a Hiro

-hay esperen. quieren hablar de esto- dijo Hiro asustado y nervioso el esperaba el golpe cuando una persona en motoneta llego Asustándolos

-Hiro aquí!- gritaba haciendo espacio para el pelinegro

-¡Tadashi justo a tiempo!- grito y subió – gracias por recogerme hermanito- tadashi arranco y salió volando

\- ¿estás bien te hiciste daño? - preguntaba preocupado

-no calma hermanito- decía Hiro mirando hacia atrás recuperando a Megamot que los seguía

\- ¿¡y por qué hacer de nuevo esto!?- le daba ligeros pellizcos

\- ¡au! - se quejó el menor- ¡espera Haru esta aun ahí! -

-ahh no de nuevo- regresa por la chica -Te graduaste de prepa a los 13 y a esto te dedicas!- Hiro no pudo contestar ya que yama los intercepto - ¡SOSTENTE! - gritaba saltando con todo y motocicleta por encima de ellos haciendo gritar de emoción al menor

-Hiro ya te lo dije las peleas robóticas son ilegales!-

-claro que no lo son apostar en ellas eso. sí es ilegal. pero lucrativo hermanito- decía Hiro orgulloso de sí mismo haciendo que tadashi rodara sus ojos- tranquilo. hermanito está en mis manos. ¡Y SE QUE SERE IMPARABLE!- gritaba emocionado hasta que las patrullas en la esquina hicieron que se detuvieran

-uy. no. - decía tadashi preocupado

Y en menos de 15 segundos ya habían sido arrestados y la moto de su hermano la encajuelaban llevandolos a la estación de policía, y al poco rato a Hiro lo habían puesto en una celda solo y a tadashi con todos los de la pelea Hiro lo miro con una risita inocente y tadashi con una mirada fulminante  
**"UN RATO MAS TARDE"**

Una mujer de cabello castaño corto entro junto con haruki llegando con el policía de la entrada

-disculpe venimos por dos jóvenes de nombre Tadashi y Hiro Hamada- dijo la mujer de pelo castaño

-ahh si están aquí. por participar en peleas robóticas- dice el policía leyendo el expediente

-ahh si esos niños sí. Haru espérame afuera-

-soy Haruki tía y ya salgo- rueda los ojos y se va afuera

-disculpe déjeme comentarle algo más-

"**OTRO RATO MAS TARDE"**

la mujer y Haruki habían pagado la fianza y la liberación de la moto y ahora esperaban afuera a Hiro y a tadashi hasta que salieron de la comisaria

-hay mis niños. díganme que están bien. ¿no se hicieron daño? - corría abrazarlos

-no tranquila tía todo bien- correspondía Hiro a el abrazo

-no fue nada tía Cass- sonreía tadashi y los abrazaba

-qué bueno que están bien- sonreía y se unía a el abrazo

-ahh que bien. - sonreía Cass poniendo juntos a Hiro y a Haru y dejando a su lado derecho a tadashi, hasta que dejo de sonreír y tomo la oreja izquierda de Haru y la oreja derecha de Hiro con su mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha jalaba de la oreja a tadashi -¡¿Y POR QUE HICIERON ALGO ASI?!- los jalaba hacia la camioneta, e ignoraba los quejidos de dolor de sus sobrinos y subiendo a la camioneta.

Mientras los tres adolescentes se sobaban las orejas la tía Cass los miraba molesta

\- ¿Y a mí por qué? - replicaba Haruki

-por que por que el policía dijo que también tú estabas implicada según testigos-

-ahh. pero si yo estaba en casa tía- volvía a replicaba y durante un rato se quedo callado el trayecto hasta que llegaron

-yo que se. pero solo sé que por 10 años he luchado por criar a los 3.- detenía el auto y bajaban todos- ¡¿he sido perfecta?! ¡no! - sacaba sus llaves- ¡¿ACASO SE ALGO DE NIÑOS?¡, ¡NO!, ¡¿UN LIBRO ME HUBIERA SERVIDO?!, ¡ES PROBABLE! - contestaba alterada -a ¿Qué quería llegar?,¿era importante? - decía quitando el seguro de la cafetería

-Perdónanos tía Cass- decían Hiro y Haru

-no volverá a pasar. - a completaba tadashi, poniendo sus manos en el hombro en su hermano

-te queremos tía Cass- decían los 3

\- ¡pues también los quiero! - decía alterada aun abriendo la puerta entrando ella seguido de sus sobrinos- ¡cerré el café antes por sus travesuras la poesía se perdió esta noche! - hablaba más molesta comiendo una dona de chocolate- es el estrés por culpa suya. – los señalaba con la dona- ven mochi!-llamaba a el gato y este la perseguía. Lo hermanos se le quedaban viendo de forma extraña y subían a la habitación.

-tendrán que con pensar a tía Cass o si no acabara con las donas del café-

-yo la compensare después- muestra su fajo de billetes haciendo que tadashi le diera un buen coscorrón- au! Malo-

-no sé cómo le hiciste para escapar, pero no usaras ese dinero de acuerdo- reprendió tadashi, haruki solo rodo los ojos mientras que su gemelo, se metía a su computadora buscando algo

-espero que hayan aprendido la lección- seguía algo serio tadashi

-por su puesto que si- hablaban a coro los gemelos ocultando la pantalla del ordenador

-otra pelea robótica. ¿no? - preguntaba el mayor sabiendo la posible respuesta

-claro esta cruzando la ciudad si me apresuro aun llego- hablaba Hiro tomando de nuevo su robot caminando a la entrada de la habitación hasta que tadashi lo detuvo de la chamarra

-wo wo wo… a adonde ya te dije has algo de ingenio con esa cabeza brillante- trataba de hacer entrar en razón el mayor a el menor, pero esto era inútil

\- ¿que ir a la universidad contigo, en tu lado nerd y aprender mas cosas que yo ya se? paso. -

Haruki solo se alejaba e iba a la habitación sabia que lo que venia no era nada lindo

-ahh Hiro… ¿Qué dirían mama y papa ahora? - frustrado

-eso yo no lo sé…-mira a su hermana-ya no están, tan solo teníamos. - Hiro sin terminar la frase

-tres años cuando murieron- hablan de nuevo a coro los gemelos, haruki se marchó después de esto y Hiro siguió su camino a la entrada de la habitación

\- ¡oye! - llamo tadashi y le lanzo el casco- iré contigo tal ves no eviten que vayas, pero no te voy a dejar solo-  
Hiro solo hizo sonrisa victoriosa

\- ¡super! - dijo poniéndose el casco y saliendo de la habitación sin saber que tadashi ya tenia un plan que sabía que no fallaría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: si bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que comenten mas! Este fic lo estaré actualizando los días martes y destino de sombras los días sábado-**

**Ari: super!- aplaude**

**Yo: si aun que si hay días que no publique es por que estoy enferma o en exámenes jejejejej bueno gracias por habernos acompañados en este capitulo los esperamos en el siguiente capitulo "DEBO ENTRAR!" chao!- me despido con la mano al igual que Ari.**


	3. CAPITULO II EL LABORATORIO NERD

Yo: ¡ok, ok ok,! Bueno hoy por fin les traigo otro capítulo perdonen por no actualizar, pero es que he tenido exámenes, luego me enferme y muchas cosas más, ¡pero por fin les traigo el segundo capítulo del héroe guardián! Y como para compensar mañana o hoy mismo subo el tercer capitulo –

Amy: Creí que habías muerto-

Yo: no aun no creí que no sobreviviría a la entrega de evaluaciones, pero lo hice, y no he dormido ni un poco ¿se me nota? Verdad que no. - tengo unas ojeras muy marcadas

Ruma: no claro que no-dice de forma irónica- solo que mejor debes descansar-Yo: pero no tengo sueño- bostezo

Yoko: ¡ve a descansar!-

Yo: ¡que no! Tengo que dar las gracias- saco mis tarjetas- ¡GRACIAS A ESAS PERSONITAS QUE COMENTARON! GRACIAS A Tabris Nagisa

Amy: ¡enserio me encanta ver que te gusta mi fanfic, créeme que se vienen muchas sorpresas!-

Lubiam olmedo borbor: ya veo que no soy la única que se acuerda bien de la peli, algunas cosas les cambiare un poquito. para que emocione la historia.!- yoko llega con una taza de leche

Yoko: Toma Neko. - me da la taza de leche

Yo: Arigato. -me tomo la taza de leche y me empieza a dar sueño- me las pagaras Yoko…- me quedo dormida

Amy: ¡bien hecho! ¡Bueno ya que Neko se durmió los dejo con el segundo capítulo de EL HEROE GUARDIAN!-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ENTRAN COMERCIALES**

Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios. u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird

***fin de los comerciales**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO II**

**EL LABORATORIO NERD**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"****EN LA CASA HAMADA"**

Hiro y Tadashi bajaban a donde estaba la tía Cass que comía más donas y a sus pies estaba Mochi.

-Tadashi Hiro a donde van, ya suficiente hicieron esta noche- hablaba Cass en tono molesto

-tía Cass vamos a salir- hablo Tadashi -Hiro adelántate a la motoneta-

-Ok, pero no tardes- dijo Hiro sonriendo triunfante

**"****UN RATO MAS TARDE"**

Tadashi bajo a la cochera donde Hiro lo esperaba ansioso.

-se me esta haciendo tarde- hacia puchero

-ten calma bebe llorón vamos sube-Tadashi subió a la motoneta seguido de Hiro ambos partieron con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

**"EN LA CASA HAMADA"**

Haruki estaba en su habitación, contando el fajo de billetes que había ganado, pero aun así no prestaba atención, ya que en su mente recordó lo que dijo Tadashi. "que dirían mama y papa ahora" en eso entro la tía Cass haciendo que ocultara el dinero.

\- ¿no quisiste ir con ellos? – llegaba con una charola

-no quise creo que es mejor que vayan, además, ya nos separaste ¿no? –

-Haru, entiende tu eres una niña necesitabas tu espacio-

-pero tía, después de casi 8 años de estar en el internado, por fin vuelvo con ellos y gran sorpresa me separas de habitación- hablaba molesta Haru rodando los ojos- sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, y lo único que quería es estar con mis hermanos-

-Haru, lo sé, pero es que es por tu bien-

\- ¿Qué acaso sigues pensando que soy un monstruo? –

-Haru, sabes que lo dije sin pensar, y que solo me dejé llevar por el coraje-

-tu misma lo dijiste- miraba mas seria a la tia cass

-mira, recuerda que ellos no saben de esto, y es mejor que no lo sepan, además lo que haces está mal-

-pero que quieres que haga! Me prohibiste hacer lo que más quería y todo por que dices que es peligroso-

-sí, pero abandonaste a Hiro-

-mira no me digas ya nada tía, si, solo quiero descansar-Haru se tiro molesta en la cama, Cass camino a la puerta, ese era el mismo pleito con su sobrina, pero que más podía hacer, sabía que nunca pasaría por lo que ella pasaba, y solo se limitaba a escuchar.

-te deje una bandeja con la cena, descansa Haruki-Cass salió de la habitación, Haru se limitó a quedarse dormida.

**"DE VUELTA CON TADASHI Y HIRO"**

Tadashi, cambio el rumbo de donde se dirigían

-oye Tadashi ¿Por qué me trajiste a tu escuelita de Nerds? mi pelea es hacia allá- replico Hiro

-solo vine por algo- dijo deteniendo la motoneta frente al los laboratorios de la escuela y bajando para entrar, Hiro solo se limitó a seguirlo. Hiro al entrar se quedo con los ojos abiertos, el instituto, no era como se lo imaginaba, Hiro oculto su emoción

-Tadashi se hace tarde- hacia berrinche Hiro

-ten calma bebe, además nunca has conocido mi laboratorio- Tadashi abrió la puerta del laboratorio y entro, Hiro lo siguió

-que bien conoceré tu nerd lab- Hiro no pudo concluir ya que una loca ciclista casi lo arrolla

-¡cuidado!- Hiro logro esquivarla.

Lejos de enojarse se sorprendió por la velocidad de la bicicleta, y más se sorprendió cuando la chica se detuvo y de un brinco dejo la bicicleta colgada ella desprendió una rueda con facilidad viéndola y después la soltó haciendo que esta regresara a su lugar, Hiro camino hasta donde estaba la bicicleta, y mientras lo hacia observo cada invento al que le hacían pruebas, al llegar junto a la bici, viendo y al acercarse a las ruedas se dio cuenta que estaban suspendidas de manera impresionante

-suspensión electromagnética- susurro pasando sus dedos sintiendo la fuerza magnética unida a la rueda

\- ¡hey tú quién eres! - llego la chica a su bicicleta, algo molesta al ver al polisón

-GoGo, él es mi hermano Hiro- llego Tadashi ayudando a su hermano, GoGo quien al verlo se quito el casco y reventó una burbuja de chicle

-bienvenido a la tierra de los nerds- dijo GoGo con una expresión seria

-amm gracias, am la tecnología de tu bici es impresionante, nunca vi que la suspensión electromagnética en una- hablo algo nervioso, ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica, claro le hablaba a su hermana y a su tía, pero nunca había hablado con otra chica que no fuera ellas

-gracias, es cero resistencia y mas velocidad- dijo quitando la rueda – ah, pero no la suficiente- GoGo lanzo la rueda donde había una montaña con mas ruedas- aun- concluyo su frase y se fue de ahí.

Hiro escucho un ruido y al dirigirse, vio dos pilares al intentar acercarse un chico de aspecto afroamericano llego con el

-wo wo wo, párate atrás de la línea si no quieres lastimarte- dijo jalando a Hiro atrás de la misma, Tadashi llego con Hiro

-hola Wasabi el es mi hermano Hiro- sonrió Tadashi saludando y presentando a su hermano

-que tal Hiro prepárate para sorprenderte- tomo una manzana y se fue al lado posterior de los pilares

-ten esto- al concluir la frase lanzo la manzana por en medio de los postes y Hiro cuando la iba atrapar solo pudo tomar una ligera y muy delgada capa de una manzana quedando sorprendido, wasabi movió una llave que se encontraba arriba de uno de los paneles haciendo que se viera lo que había producido ese efecto en la manzana

-¡es un plasma inducido por láser!- se emocionó notablemente

-con un magneto para ultra precisión- acomodaba wasabi en su mesa donde todo estaba muy ordenado

-woau no pierdes nada aquí- dijo tomando una lupa wasabi la tomo de forma amable y la regreso a su lugar

-tengo un sistema, cada objeto tiene un lugar y cada lugar un objeto- dijo de manera agradable, hasta que GoGo llego y tomo un objeto de la mesa

-lo necesito- lo tomo y desordeno todo lo de la mesa wasabi la siguió hablando de forma alterada

-¡NO HAGAS ESO, ES ANARQUIA LA SOCIEDAD TIENE REGLAS!-Hiro se limitó a reír ante la escena hasta que una rubia se paso sobre ellos rodando una esfera gigante hasta su laboratorio, Tadashi la siguió y Hiro al tener miedo de perderse lo siguió

-¡disculpen avanzando!- gritaba emocionada hasta que se detuvo colocando la esfera en su lugar recostándose y arqueando su espalda mirando a cierto pelinegro

\- ¡Tadashi! - grito emocionada la rubia y se levanto y camino hasta ellos

-Honey lemon él es mi hermano Hiro- presento Tadashi a su hermano una vez mas

\- woau tú debes de ser Hiro- dijo mirando a Hiro y abrazándolo- HE OIDO MUCHO SOBRE TI- dijo besándole las mejillas y quitándose los audífonos.

Enserio Tadashi hablaba mucho del, pero surgía una duda ¿Había hablado de Haruki en algún momento? No pudo pensar ya que Honey le mostro su trabajo

-esto te encantara.- sonrió y empezó la demostración- unas gotas de acido perclórico, una pista de cobalto un rastro de peróxido de hidrogeno- tomo la muestra azulina y la puso a fuego- se sobrecalienta a 500 grados Kelvin y!- va donde estaba la esfera gigante y la roció con el liquido que ahora era rosado y bajo un interruptor haciendo que el humo rosa se uniera a la gran esfera de Honey- TARAN! ES FACINANTE NO- dijo emocionada

-es…am muy rosada- contesto Hiro algo divertido por la emoción de la chica

\- y la mejor parte jijiji- dijo canturreando y tocando la esfera de tungsteno haciendo que esta se disolviera, dejando a Hiro perplejo

-woau- dijo emocionado Honey se dio la vuelta estaba cubierta de un polvo rosado

\- LO SE ES FACINANTE- se quito los lentes viendo a Hiro- esa fue la fragilización química del metal- Hiro acabo de sorprenderse

-nada mal Honey lemon- sonrió Tadashi, Hiro acabo confundido

-un segundo ¿Honey lemon?, ¿Gogo?, ¿Wasabi? - hablo confundido

-ME MANCHE DE WASABI UNA VEZ SOLAMENTE, UNA VEZ- se escucho a wasabi gritar haciendo que hiro riera

-es Fred quien se encarga de eso-

\- ¿quién es Fred? - pregunto cuando le tocaron el hombro

-este galán justo detrás de ti- hablo un dinosaurio

-WAAAA- se asusta y cae al suelo

-calma Haru, soy yo Fred- dijo el chico mostrando su cara real

-WAAAAAAA-hiro grito mas haciendo que Fred hiciera esta cara **-_-**

-amm Fred no es Haru. es mi hermano Hiro. - dijo aguantando la risa hiro hizo cara de puchero

-am lo siento, mi nombre es Fred soy mascota de la escuela día, pero por las noches también soy una mascota- dijo haciendo piruetas con un cartel

\- am dime ¿cuál es tu especialidad? - dijo acompañando a Fred a su sillón

\- no soy estudiante, pero soy un mega entusiasta de la ciencia le he pedido llorando a Honey lemon que prepare una formula que me convierta en un lagarto escupe fuego- dijo emocionado mostrando su comic-pero Honey dice que no es ciencia- dijo mientras Honey Gogo y Wasabi se acercaban

-es que no lo es-

-claro que es posible!- dijo emocionado hiro – si no ¿Cómo es que hay héroes que tienen poderes? - agrego hiro-exacto el me entiende- dijo Fred apoyándolo

-un segundo la superheroína retirada- dijo tadashi y hiro asintió- solo por que ella te salvo en más de 3 ocasiones ¿la apoyas? - cuestiono tadashi

-es que se que ella tiene poderes- dijo hiro

-hiro ya te lo dije a lo mejor solo es una adecuación o algún avance tecnológico- contesto tadashi

-si bueno si no díganme, el rayo en cogedor que le pedí a Wasabi ¿tampoco es ciencia? - dijo Fred

-am no- dijo Wasabi

-entonces díganme que tal un sándwich invisible que al comerlo todos piensen que estás loco-

-no sigas Fred- dijo serio Wasabi

-am ojos laser- dijo Fred sin pararse.

Hiro rio por la conversación, hasta que tadashi lo llamo, hiro lo siguió a otro lado

-ya veras esto te emocionara aún más- dijo orgulloso

-que bien iremos a tu nerd lab, pero oye, trajiste ¿aquí a Haru? –

-amm si, les dio algunas ideas a mis amigos para mejorar sus prototipos, bueno ya casi llegamos- dijo abriendo la puerta con su tarjeta.

Hiro sintió emoción ya que quería saber sobre el proyecto de tadashi, entro junto con el si saber lo que desde ese día el destino dictaría, un nuevo futuro y una sentencia, para otro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amy. Genial a nombre de NekoEvi, esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo-Ruma: y Neko ¿dónde está? –

Amy señala el sofá y me veo aun dormida con un hilo de baba

Yoko: no se si se ve tierna o se ve asqueroso-

Amy: ya enserio ¿cuánto le diste? - revisa mi pulso

Yoko: amm pues un bote pequeño de medicinas

Amy: ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUE?!-grita histérica y persigue a Yoko con un sartén

Yoko: ¡GOMEN!-

Ruma: en lo que estos dos se matan entre sí, les digo que bueno hasta aquí se queda el capítulo de hoy esperemos mañana publique el siguiente jejeje bueno me despido A nombre de NekoEvi jejeje nos vemos mañana mientras yo la llevo al hospital Sayonara-

Amy: chao chicos- dice persiguiendo a yoko

Yoko: AYUDENME-

Amy: ¡Ruma llama ya sabes quién!- se escucha al final

BYE


	4. CAPITULO III DEBO ENTRAR

**Ruma: bueno como ven no soy NekoEvi, ella pues sigue dormida- se mueve un poco dejando ver el sofá, donde aún estoy dormida- no se preocupen solo que esta muy pero muy dormida, pero por suerte dejo escritos ya los capítulos, tal vez pronto despierte- Amy regresa con un yoko molido a golpes y con la sartén abollada**

**Amy: bien no entremos en detalles e iniciemos este capitulo por cierto gracias a-**

**Lubiam Olmedo Borbor: gracias por leer mi historia, creme cuando te digo que te infartaras con lo que viene.**

**Amy: bueno calmen e iniciemos con el 3cer capitulo de El héroe guardián.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO III**

**DEBO ENTRAR **

**(TRAGEDIA PARTE I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_CON HIRO Y TADASHI"_**

Hiro y Tadashi llegaban a el laboratorio de su hermano y ambos entraron, e Hiro le impresiono el laboratorio de su hermano

-bueno y dime en qué clase de invento trabajas? - pregunto hiro moviendo el brazo de una maquina mientras Tadashi sacaba algo de su caja de herramientas

-te enseño- dijo volteando a hiro mostrando una cinta adhesiva y cortando un pedazo con sus dientes  
-enserio cinta adhesiva- dijo sarcástico- siento decirte hermanito que ya fue inventaDAHHHHH AUUU QUE AHGG DUELE AU- grito hiro

Ya que tadashi sin preguntar le pego la cinta en el brazo para después arrancarla con fuerza, haciendo que a hiro le doliera mucho, y que este se irritara de inmediato sin darse cuenta el menor, ese "**AU"** activo un estuche en el fondo de la cual salió un robot blanco, que parecía un adorable y también un gigantesco malvavisco, al verlo se preguntó ¿Qué si en verdad ese era el proyecto de su hermano? Su hermano era muy serio a la hora de hacer proyectos, no entendía por que este era distinto. Pero decidido no preguntar el robot se acerco a el de manera lenta.

-Hola yo soy Baymax tu asistente médico personal- dijo moviendo su brazo saludando- recibí una alerta de atención medica cuando dijiste **AU**\- mientras hablaba el robot tadashi lo imitaba confundiendo más a hiro

-un ¿enfermerobot? - dijo por fin el menor

-en escala del uno al diez ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor? - pregunto Baymax en forma pausada

\- ¿físico o emocional? - dijo con cara de querer matar a tadashi haciendo que este moviera el labio inferior de forma tierna

-te hare un escaneo- al decir esto lo escaneo de forma rápida- escaneo terminado, presentas una ligera excoriación epidérmica, en tu antebrazo. Yo sugiero un spray hipoalergénico- dio tomando el brazo de hiro

-wo espera ¿qué es lo que tiene? - hiro alejo su brazo con una cara de astucia

-el ingrediente principal es la Bacitracina- dijo mostrando la estructura molecular de la bacitracina

-bien pensado, pero soy alérgico a eso- dijo poniéndolo aprueba

-no eres alérgico a la bacitracina, pero si tienes una ligera alergia a el mani- concluyo el robot hiro se dio ante Baymax

-nada mal- dijo hiro alagando el trabajo de su hermano

-gracias lo he programado con mas de 10000 procedimientos médicos este chip es lo que hace a Baymax, Baymax- dijo concluyendo mientras mostraba el chip de médico, hiro lo vio con una sonrisa y cerro el compartimiento de los chips

\- ¿vinil? - pregunto desconcertado

-ahh fu por un diseño adorable y gentil-

-parece un gigante malvavisco- contesto a tadashi- sin ofender- miro a Baymax

-soy un robot no puedo ofenderme- hablo de forma pausada

-cámaras hiperpectrales- dijo hiro tomando la cabeza del robot

-con un alto nivel de precisión para la detección de problemas-

\- Woau es un armazón de titanio- dijo hiro pegando su cabeza viendo el interior de Baymax

-en realidad fibra de carbono- corrigió el mayor

-por eso es tan ligero- hablo hiro y volvió a observar a el robot- ¡INYECTADORES COMO LOS HICISTE! - grito hiro emocionado

-amm los fabrique aquí- el menor se separo del robot maravillado de su creación

-es increíble- dijo aun sorprendido

-has sido un niño muy bueno toma una paleta- dijo Baymax sacando una paleta de quien sabe donde

**(Amy: alguien me puede de donde rayos saco la paleta- dice desconcertada aun tratando de despertarme**

**Ruma: eso ni tadashi lo sabe- dice tratando de revivir a Yoko)**

-amm gracias- dijo hiro tomándola y comiéndola como si nada

-no puedo desactivarme hasta que digas que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado-

-am estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado- dijo hiro chupando su paleta y Baymax regreso a su compartimiento

-se que ayudara a muchos, a muchos hermanito- dijo sonriente y hiro lo miro feliz

\- y ¿Qué clase de batería utiliza? - pregunto hiro

-Ion de litio-

-creo que un super condensador lo cargaría más rápido- contestó hiro hasta que alguien más entro.

\- ¿quemándose las pestañas señor hamada? - pregunto un hombre adulto de mas o menos 50 años entrando a el laboratorio

-ah hola profesor de hecho ya estoy acabando- hiro salió del laboratorio junto con el profesor

-mm se ve interesante tu robot. ¿puedo? - pregunto viendo el robot de hiro, hiro se lo dio.

-mm que interesante, servos de levitación magnética- dijo con algo de sorpresa al ver como estaba armado el robot de hiro.

-si…no ¿quiere ver como los uní? -dijo hiro sin nada de ánimos

-OYE GENIO, EL INVENTO LOS SERVOS- dijo tadashi tocando una pared de su laboratorio haciéndose ver, para después desaparecer, hiro miro de nuevo al profesor. no era posible solo una persona era el inventor de los servos de levitación

-usted es Robert Callaghan, es el ¿creador de las leyes de Cadhmoll y de las leyes de la robótica? - dijo apenado

-así es, valla que tienes ingenio niño ¿no te gustaría estudiar aquí?, tu edad no seria un problema- dijo Callaghan devolviendo el robot a hiro.

-no lo creo profesor, hiro esta decidido a impulsar su carrera como un peleador- dijo tadashi, contestándole a Callaghan

-c. casi decidido- dijo hiro tartamudeando Callaghan sonrió ante el nerviosismo de hiro

-jeje lo entiendo, con tu robot ganar es muy fácil, cuando mi hija era una niña también tenia el sueño de ser una peleador, pero que lastima, aquí en el instituto nos encargamos de estudiar la ciencia en algún problema y tratar de resolverlo pero más a fondo, pero bueno si te gusta lo fácil, quisa mi programa no sea para ti- hablaba acompañándolos al elevador- buena suerte con las peleas robóticas Hiro- dijo Callaghan cerrando el elevador, haciendo que hiro se quedara pensativo.

Tadashi y su hermano pasaron por los laboratorios y salieron hasta la entrada todo el camino fue silencioso, ya en la entrada tadashi acomodo su moto para que subieran

-date prisa si no no llegaremos- dijo poniéndose el casco y subiéndose en la moto hiro estaba viendo a la escuela, hasta que al fin vio a tadashi

-tengo que entrar a tu escuelita de nerds, si no lo hago perder la cabeza, dime ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? - dijo hiro entre emocionado y preocupado, tadashi sonrió triunfante, el plan que tenía con haruki y su tía funciono.

-vamos a casa a descansar-

Hiro subió a la moto y regresaron a casa.

"**_EN LA CASA HAMADA"_**

Hiro y tadashi volvieron a casa y entraron sin mucho ruido ya que la tía Cass ya estaba descansando.

-ya me voy a dormir tadashi. mañana me explicas como puedo entrar- dijo hiro entre bostezos

-claro, voy a ver a Haruki, adelántate-

Hiro asintió con la cabeza y subió a la habitación, tadashi, fue a la habitación de su hermana, llego la puerta abrí la puerta, encontrándose con su hermana viendo la luna en el sillón de su ventana

-tuviste de nuevo esa pesadilla- dijo tadashi acercándose a ella

-si. es solo que sabes que no fue una pesadilla. ese recuerdo me atormenta como la lluvia de otoño- dijo Haru ocultándose entre sus piernas- la tía Cass lo dijo porque estaba molesta-

-sí, pero nunca he entendido por que te dijo monstruo- dijo tadashi confundido

-tampoco yo…- concluyo Haru

-el plan funciono Haru, hiro esta decidido a entrar a la universidad, recuerda nuestro acuerdo que. - fue interrumpido por Haru

-que tenia que entrar a la universidad, pero yo puse la condición de que hiro tenía que entrar-

-exacto. sí hiro entra tú lo harás-

-de acuerdo ni-san- dijo sonriente

-bueno es momento de que duermas, descansa enana- dijo besando su frente y sonriéndole y saliendo de la habitación.

Haru volvió a ver a la luna

-donde hay tragedia siempre tendrá que haberla- dijo mirando a la luna y teniendo un leve presentimiento

\- ¿cierto? - dijo para quedarse después dormida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Amy: es raro tener que despedirme de nuevo en lugar de NekoEvi, pero…- es interrumpida cuando se oye los gritos de yoko siendo perseguido por alguien con una katana**

**Ruma: ¿espera quién es ese?**

**Yoko: ¡auxilio me quieren matar!- entre Amy y ruma controlan a ambos**

**Amy: ¿dinos quién eres? - dijo amenazándolo con un sartén**

**¿?: soy el protector y el dueño del corazón de NekoEvi**

**Amy: ya enserio ¿Quién eres? - dice confundida**

**¿?:ya lo veras- se acerca a el sillón donde duermo y me besa, dejando impactados a un yoko y una Amy, se aleja un poco y reacciono con un poco de dolor de cabeza**

**Yo: que rayos me paso. -recuerdo- yoko será mejor que corras… -hablo enojada hasta que lo veo- CIELO!- lo abrazo**

**¿?: calma. ya despertaste-**

**Yo: gracias – lo beso de nuevo**

**Amy a ver me explican que pasa aquí!- algo confundida**

**Yo: Amy yoko, el es mi novio Diego. jején es mi boqueroncito- sonriendo**

**Diego: sí. -**

**Yo: bueno ahora sí, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado este capitulo que es un poco cortito pero por fin lo publique, proto les traeré otro capitulo pero ahora los dejare con estas preguntas..- aura misteriosa-¿Qué habrá querido decir Haruki?, ¿Por qué la tía Cass e dijo monstruo?,¿hiro entrara a la universidad', ¿mochi comerá donas?, ¿yoko morirá por haberme dormido aun que es lo más probable?, ¿están leyendo esto con voz de comercial?-**

**Yoko: eres rara-**

**Yo: bueno no vemos espero que les haya gustado- tomo un bate de beisbol- despídete por mi cielo- sonrió y me alejo. ¡AHORA SI VAS A MORIR YOKO!-**

**Yoko: ¡MAMA!- sale corriendo**

**Ruma: ¡no espera no me los maltrates!- sale corriendo detrás de mi**

**Diego: bueno aquí se queda el capitulo espero les haya gustado y ahora me asegurare de que NekoEvi no mate a nadie, nos vemos cambio y fuera- sale corriendo detrás de todos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BYE**


	5. CAPITULO IV MICROBOTS

**Yo: holis por fin a tiempo el capitulo espero que les guste, este compensa un poco el hecho de que no he estado publicando en tiempo y en que el anterior estuvo muy cortito-**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡YUPI!- dicen saltando de emoción y yoko tiene unas vendas en la cabeza**

**Yo: bueno ahora responder mis comentarios-**

**Tabris Nagisa: gracias por tu comentario espero que pronto subas una historia enserio lo ansió, y en cuanto a Haruki, pues pronto la intriga cesara jejeje**

**Lubiam Olmedo borbor: ¡jején gracias por tu comentario, ya veras que esos detalles harán que te desmayes!-**

**Yo: bueno pues sin más iniciemos con el… esperen en ¿qué capitulo voy? - pregunto y diego me pasa una tarjeta- A si iniciemos con el capitulo 4 DE EL HEROE GUARDIAN!-**

**Diego: espera no tienes alguna nota antes de iniciar-**

**Yo: ¡A si tengan pañuelos a la mano y mucho cloro jejejejej INICIEMOS!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**MICROBOTS**

**(TRAGEDIA PARTE 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA CASA HAMADA"_**

Era la mañana muy tranquila en la casa hamada, el café "la suerte del gato ya estaba atendiendo", mientras tanto, Hiro dormía muy tranquilo hasta que, alguien levanto la cama, haciendo que Hiro cayera de la cama.

-WAAAAA- dijo hiro al sentir el impacto en el suelo, hasta que la cama volvió a su lugar, mostrando a la culpable- ¿Haruki? ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué me tiraste de la cama? - dijo hiro aun adormilado

-arriba flojonazo, ya es hora de que trabajes en tu proyecto!- dijo Haruki caminado a la puerta

-espera de ¿Qué proyecto me hablas Haruki? - pero la chica no le respondió, mientras tadashi entraba a la habitación sin su gorra

\- hola hermanito- dijo Haruki golpeándole el hombro haciendo que el mayor hiciera una mueca de dolor

-AUCH, Haruki eso dolió- dijo sobándose el hombro, pero su hermana no lo escucho

-enserio, a veces pienso que esa niña no es humana- dijo hiro recargando su cabeza en la cama, se levanto y camino hasta su silla- ahora si ¿me vas a explicar que tengo que hacer para entrar a la universidad? - dijo hiro, tadashi saco un cartel de la universidad anunciando una feria estudiantil

-mira cada año el instituto, hace una feria estudiantil, si presentas un proyecto que impresione a Callaghan estas dentro, pero tienes una semana para hacerlo, recuerda es por tu pase a la universidad-

-lo sé, pero tu ten calma hermanito, será algo increíble- dijo tronando sus dedos para acercare a su mesa de trabajo.

Hiro se miro decidido, prepara su libreta, su lápiz, ahora debía trabajar

"**_UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE"  
_**todo está en perfecto encaje, solo que había un problema, ya era entrada la noche y no tenia ni una idea de que hacer.

-NADA NI UNA IDEA ES UN CEREBRO INUTIL- decía hiro azotando su cabeza en la mesa y sobre ella en la basura había muchísimas bolitas de papel

-vaya acabado a los 14, que triste- dijo tadashi desde su cama leyendo

-es el fin jamás voy a entrar- dijo frustrado

-eso es cierto, nunca lograras tener un proyecto en menos de una semana- dijo Haruki quien leía al pie de la entrada de la habitación, sin darse cuenta que tadashi se acercó y golpeo su frente de manera amistosa  
-hey eso duele!- dijo Haruki sobándose la frente tadashi se acerco a hiro que se encontraba afligido giro su silla viendo que lo mirara

-hey, no perderé mi fe en ti- dijo serio para después darse la vuelta y tomarlo de los pies y ponerlo de cabeza sacudiéndolo bruscamente mientras se oían los gritos de hiro

-¡HEY QUE HACES, BÁJAME!- dijo tratando de zafarse mientras Haruki tomaba video y se atacaba de risa - ¡HARUKI AYUDAME NO TE QUEDES AHÍ VIENDO ¡- decía hiro desesperado

-no. esta clase de cosas vende en la red. lo subiré a mi canal jajaja- decía Haruki entre risas

\- ¡TADASHI YA BAJAME! - mientras más pedía el menor que lo bajara está más lo sacudía

-sacude tu mente un poco hiro. y así hallaras la solución al problema- dijo tadashi consiguiendo que el menor se confundiera mas

-espera que quieres decir-

-busca otro Angulo- dijo tadashi deteniéndose, hiro bufo aburrido a las palabras de tadashi cuando sin darse cuanta centro su vista a su robot de pelea, por fin una idea

-tadashi bájame y sé que hacer-

Tadashi soltó al menor dejando en el suelo haciendo que fuera cómico

-ok esto tendrá muchas visitas- dijo Haruki cortando su video y subiéndolo a la red,

Hiro se levantó tomo a su robot de pelea y salió corriendo hacia la cochera seguido de Haruki y tadashi

-creo que si pasara- dijo Haruki a Tadashi

A hiro se le había ocurrido la mejor idea de la vida, sin saber que tal vez demasiado buena para ser cierta

"**_EL DIA DE LA FERIA ESTUDIANTIL"_**

Habían pasado los días, hiro logro terminar su proyecto a tiempo claro gracias a algunas noches sin dormir, y de el apoyo con sus hermanos, con los amigos de su hermano, ahora se encontraban dentro del instituto donde era la presentación, los amigos de tadashi y Haruki ayudaban a hiro a colocar su invento, pero el lugar estaba lleno de muchísimos inventos, que sorprendieron a Hiro

-Woau que gran tecnología trajeron- dijo tadashi viendo varios de los experimentos

-si. claro que si- dijo Haruki, sin darse cuenta que puso más nervioso al menor

-calma hiro te ves nervioso- dijo Honey Lemon

-claro que no lo estoy- dijo hiro hablando lo "más normal" posible

-te oyes tenso- dijo Wasabi

\- ¿Cómo que tenso? - dijo hiro

-calma, hiro tu tecnología es sorprendente- sonrió Honey Lemon- dile Gogo-

-se fuerte, no mas drama- dijo Gogo con su tono serio y frio de siempre

-dime necesitas algo, ¿un chicle?,¿una menta?, ¿ropa interior limpia? - dijo Wasabi colocando una de las cajas

-enserio… ¿ropa interior?, necesitas terapia- dijo Gogo algo perturbada

-pues yo no la he lavado en 6 meses- dijo Fred haciendo que llamara la atención de sus amigos- yo la uso al frente y al revés, de dentro hacia afuera, y luego de reversa al frente- concluyo Fred orgulloso de sí mismo haciendo que Wasabi casi vomitara

-woau eso es fascinante y asqueroso- dijo tadashi chocándolas con Fred

-no lo alientes- dijeron Haruki y Gogo

-estoy reciclando- dijo Fred, hasta que un sonido distrajo su atención

**\- "EL SIGUIENTE EXPOSITOR HIRO HAMADA"-**

-bueno pues es mi turno- dijo hiro sonando algo nervioso, mientras Honey saco su teléfono y puso la cara frontal

-ok, todo el mundo diga hiro- dijo colocando para la foto

-Hiro- dijeron todos, para después ver que en la foto todos sonrieron

-te queremos hiro- dijo Honey yéndose con otra de las cajas

-mucha suerte hermanito- dijo Haruki golpeando el brazo de forma amistosa y con algo de fuerza, haciendo que hiro se sobara, para después irse ella con otra caja

-no metas la pata- dijo gogo alejándose con otra caja

-rómpete una pierna- dijo Wasabi sonriéndole a hiro llevándose otra caja

-ciencia ¡SI! - dijo Fred llevándose una última caja

-Vamos hermanito un choque de puños- dijo poniendo su puño a hiro quien se veía extraño-oye no me vas a dejar así verdad- dijo -oye ¿Qué tienes? - tomo de los hombros a hiro al no ver reacción del pelinegro

-es que enserio quiero estudiar aquí- dijo hiro, tadashi solo sonrió

-calma hermanito, lo lograras, nunca perderé mi fe en ti- sonrió y hiro se animo subiendo a el escenario.

Todos los amigos de hiro y algunos espectadores ya estaban presentes para ver el acto de hiro entre ellos el profesor Robert Callaghan y los jueces calificadores.

Hiro subió con el micrófono en el pecho, algo temeroso se coloco una banda de metal en la cabeza

-hola. mi nombre es h..- no pudo continuar ya que el micrófono se distorsiono haciendo que a todos les dolieran las orejas

\- lo siento, Mi nombre es Hiro Hamada, y mi proyecto para esta feria de ciencias, es algo impresionante, espero que les guste- dijo para después sacar un robot como de 1 cm, de su bolsa del pantalón.

-esto que ven aquí, es un microbot- dijo y el microbot se movió en reverencia.

Unos de los espectadores se dio la vuelta alejándose del escenario, haciendo que hiro empezará a preocuparse, teniendo miedo, Tadashi le hizo señas y hiro lo vio tadashi le decía que se calmara, hiro respiro una vez más y se calmó.

-se que pensaran que no es mucho, pero cuando el y sus amigos se acoplan, las cosas se vuelven mucho más interesantes- dijo para ver hacia el publico y de momento las cajas que estaban dispersas cayeron al suelo haciendo que miles y miles de microbots salieran y cuando todos estos se juntaron y hiro soltó el microbot haciendo que este se unió haciendo que los microbots se expandieran haciendo que mas personas se acercara, y uno que otro empresario

-los microbots, son controlados por este transmisor neuro craneal- dijo quitándose y poniéndose la banda, haciendo que los microbots se armaran y se desarmara, hasta que se quedó puesta la banda

-los microbots pueden hacer lo que sea, solo piensen y lo hacen- los microbots se formaron en una enorme mano haciendo que saludara a todos, la tía Cass saludo al robot

-construcción, lo que tardaba un equipo de obreros en meses o en años será realizado por una sola persona- los microbots armaron una gran torre e hiro apareció arriba de ella

-bueno ahora hablemos de transporte- dijo hiro dando un paso haciendo que los microbots lo sostuvieran- los microbots pueden llevar lo que sea, y sin sudar- mientras decía esto pasaba por donde estaba sus hermanos chocándola con ellos, subiendo y pasando por todo el público para que después regresara al escenario y los microbots armaran una escalera eléctrica

-El único limite es su imaginación- dijo hiro bajando de las escaleras para que después los microbots se armara a un gran microbot- MICROBOTS!- dijo concluyendo haciendo que a todos les sorprendiera y aplaudieran de la emoción

-¡ESE ES MI SOBRINO, MI FAMILIA LA AMO!- dijo la tía Cass sonando como fanática de concierto.

Hiro bajo corriendo del escenario y las choco con su hermano y con su hermana, todos los amigos de hiro lo abrazaron, hiro dejo la banda de lado, y siguió recibiendo felicitaciones

-enserio hiro te luciste- dijo emocionada haruki

\- te amaron hiro- dijo Honey- fue sorprendente- lo abrazo más fuerte Honey

-si y con un poco mas de recurso tu tecnología podrá ser mas impresionante- dijo un empresario acercándose a hiro

-un segundo usted es Allister Krei- dijo hiro

-así es jovencito, me dejarías ver- hiro entendió el mensaje y sacando de su sudadera el microbot y dándoselo a Krei

\- es muy interesante- dijo viendo el microbot más de cerca- quiero a tus microbots en Krei Tech- dijo Krei en propuesta para hiro

-Ahí no invente- dijo hiro impactado, hasta que llego Callaghan con ellos

-el señor Krei tiene razón hiro, tus microbots tienen mucho potencial, o los desarrollas mas a fondo o se los vendes a un hombre que solo se guía por su interés personal- dijo Callaghan sonando antipático y cortante

-Robert. eso fue- hablaba Krei hasta que Callaghan lo interrumpió de nuevo

-yo no le vendería tus microbots a Krei Tech ni ninguna otra cosa- concluyo Callaghan sonando frio y aún más cortante

-escucha hiro, te estoy ofreciendo mas de que un chico ganaría en su vida- dijo Krei a manera de negociar con el menor, hiro suspiro y lo miro de nuevo

-aprecio su oferta señor Krei, pero no se venden- hiro se puso serio al decir esto sorprendiendo a todos

-yo creí que de verdad eras mas listo- acomodo sus mangas del saco, para después irse

-Hey oiga- dijo tadashi llamando su atención- eso es de mi hermano- señalo el microbot, Krei de inmediato se lo lanzo a hiro alejándose de ese lugar

-Entonces te veré en clases el lunes- dijo Callaghan sonriéndole a Hiro y mostrándole un sobre.

"**_UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES"_**

Todos salieron de la escuela Hiro estaba muy emocionado, ya que, a pesar de todo, logro obtener el pase a la universidad

-oigan vengan a el café a cenar, la casa paga- dijo Cass en canturreo haciendo que los chicos se emocionaran, tadashi se acercó a su tía

-enseguida los alcanzamos- dijo tadashi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de sus hermanos

-Claro son mi mayor orgullo!- dijo Cass abrazándolos y dándoles un beso a cada uno para después adelantarse con los amigos de tadashi.

Hiro, Haruki y Tadashi caminaban hacia el puente donde se veían los laboratorios. Los hiros y haruki se adelantaron y se apoyaron del barandal.

-no puedo creer que lo lograras... hermanito...- dijo haruki

-si. no puedo creerlo…pero cuando decidirás estudiar tu- dijo hiro cuestionando a chica

-calma, hace un año presente el examen y lo pase. pero decidí estar solo de oyente. para que si algún día entrabas no estuviese sola…- dijo algo melancólica- pero bueno ahora no lo estaré- dijo sonriendo

Tadashi llego con ellos estaba feliz. no solo por que sus hermanos empezaban a llevarse bien, si no porque ambos habían sentado cabeza y habían decidido seguir adelante con esa mente brillante que ambos tenían, miro a hiro con una sonrisa triunfante

-que. espera no me digas que ya se- se puso derecho y cambio algo su forma de hablar- debo de estar muy orgulloso ya que al fin usare mi don para algo importante- dijo sonriente tadashi se rio junto con haruki y recordó por un momento algo de la presentación

"**_FLASHBACK DE LA PRESENTACIÓN DE HIRO"_**

Hiro paso donde sus hermanos chocándola con ellos hasta que Tadashi y haruki vieron que hiro tenía la cremallera del pantalón abierta

\- ¿le decimos ahora? - dijo haruki a tadashi

-no después de la presentación- dijo chocándolas con su hermana

"**_FLASHBACK END"_**

-de hecho, queríamos decirte que durante la presentación se te bajo la cremallera- dijo riendo con haruki

-jaja si que graciosos- dijo hiro de manera sarcástica, hasta que miro abajo y se sobresaltó subiéndose la cremallera dándole un codazo a Tadashi riendo. Haruki saco una piedra de su chamarra  
-Tadashi me la puedes guardar- dijo dándole una piedra obscura con una línea plateada

-claro. – dijo guardándola en su saco.

Los tres miraron hacia el laboratorio sin decir palabras hasta que tadashi rompió el hielo mirando a hiro

-bienvenido a la escuela de nerds… nerd- dijo completando con una sonrisa, a lo que hiro sonrió también

-gracias. por no haber perdido la fe en mi…- sonrió hiro.

Tadashi estaba apunto de contestar hasta que escucho una alarma y corrió hasta donde era el origen. Se trataba de un incendio en donde había sido la presentación de hiro, muchas personas salían corriendo asustadas, tadashi se acerco a una de ella, y haruki y hiro lo seguían por detrás.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo tadashi a su compañera

-si. yo estoy bien, pero. PERO EL PROFESOR CALLAGHAN SIGUE ADENTRO- dijo gritando para después salir corriendo.

Tadashi se preocupo así que sin más decidido ayudar a el profesor acercándose a el incendio

-¡TADASHI NO!- dijo hiro tomándolo del brazo tratando de evitar que el entrara al atroz incendio, mientras que de atrás se escuchaban voces de que no entraran

-Tadashi. es muy peligroso por favor. no vallas- dijo Haruki poniendo su mano encima de la de hiro

-escuchen Callaghan sigue dentro. comprendan por favor- dijo tadashi para soltarse de sus hermanos y salir corriendo hacia el incendio.

La gorra de tadashi salió volando de su cabeza hasta los pies de hiro, el la tomo y trato de acercarse, Haru lo siguió, ambos estaban cerca de las escaleras principales, cuando

**¡BOOOOOMM!**

Se hizo una fuerte explosión haciendo que Hiro y Haruki salieran volando casi hasta donde estaban en un principio haruki quedo inconsciente en el suelo, y hiro estaba desorientado solo se giro para ver el gran incendio y a su hermano ya no salir de el

-¡TADASHI!... ¡TADASHI!- gritaba hiro desesperado hasta que quedo inconsciente.

"**_EN UN TECHO CERCANO AL INCENDIO"_**

Se ve a una mujer de hermosa cabellera platinada y piel blanca observando lo que pasa cubierta por una capa larga

-ya fue. marcado. el destino fue alterado... –

Decía acariciando el collar de su cuello en forma de sol

-ya esta listo…-

Dijo para después desvanecerse en la noche fría

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SE QUE SOY UN PCO CRUEL PERO YA VERAN QUE TODO MEJORARA- consuelo a Amy que llora como magdalena**

**Amy: ¡NOOOOOO TADASHI!-**

**Yoko: porque eres tan cruel- dice llorando a chorros y con unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza**

**Yo: Gomen chicos, pero sabían que esto pasaría- digo pasándoles más pañuelos**

**Diego: creí que lo cambiarias-**

**Yo: dije que no hare spoiler, sobre la trama-**

**Ruma: ya dinos quien es la mujer-**

**Yo: solo diré que nunca la olviden ya que juega un papel muy importante- sonrió y abrazo a diego- Bueno, hasta aquí el cap. recuerden comentar y seguir esta historia para que les lleguen las notificaciones para cuando publique-**

**Amy: NOOO EXIJO QUE TADASHI VUELVA-**

**Yo: no lo sé... lo pensare bueno me voy... antes de que estos chillones se acaben mis pañuelos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que ya tiene nombre por favor Ruma los tambores- diego y ruma hacen redoble de tambores- CAPITULO V BAYMAX (REVELACIONES PARTE 1)- sonrio**

**Diego: se oye interesante-**

**Yo: ¡lo estará, pero bueno me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!-  
me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡TADASHI!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando**


	6. CAPITULO V BAYMAX

Yo: ¡holis… bienvenidos… - me interrumpen el montón de llantos detrás de mí- ya párenle! Que hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo en el omakes-

Amy: Gomen- se oye que dejan de llorar

Yo: bueno. hoy tenemos a alguien nuevo denle la bienvenida a Lubiam Olmedo!

Lubiam: ¡Hola! ¿Chicos… - sonríe – espera Diego...? No te había visto-

Diego: estoy aquí desde hace 2 capítulos-

Yo: ¡sí... y me encanta que este aquí... bueno comentarios en agradecimiento a!-

Diego A: bueno gracias amor por comentar lamento si te hice llorar. pero calma. la mujer del cabello plateado aparecerá más adelante. pero si gustas ver o darte una idea de quien es puedes leer desde el prólogo o por así decirlo desde el inicio, y talvez armes las piezas de este rompecabezas.

Lubiam Olmedo: ok eres una de las chicas que siempre comentan, bueno Gomen por hacerte llorar mucho, el suspenso es necesario por que si no la historia no tendría ese toque especial.

Yo: bueno esos son los comentarios. bueno vallamos con. -me interrumpen ya que empiezan a llorar diego y Lubiam, para que después le sigan los demás – bueno mientras yo calmo a los chicos, quédense con el capítulo 5!-Les paso mas pañuelos a los chicos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

***entran comerciales***

**Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales***

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO V**

**BAYMAX**

**(REVELACIONES PARTE 1)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**"****UNAS HORAS DESPUES DE EL INCENDIO"**

La mañana era lúgubre y triste para todo san fransokyo ya que habían sido conmocionados por una cruel noticia, en que la universidad de san fransokyo había tenido un fuerte incendio en la cual cobro dos vidas, la de el gran creador, el profesor Robert Callaghan, y también y algo más dura de asimilar era la de Tadashi Hamada, un joven que había tratado de ayudar a su profesor, pero que murió en el intento, muchas personas entrada la mañana habían ido a dejar flores cartas peluches y velas a un pequeño altar que estaba en la universidad. Aunque no fue fácil aceptarlo para alguien más.

**"****CON LA FAMILIA HAMADA"**

Hiro y Haruki despertaron en el hospital con algunas contusiones y leves moretones, y al despertar esperaban ver a su hermano tadashi junto con ellos, pero solo vieron a su tía, que tenía los ojos hinchados en lágrimas, hiro y haruki entendieron lo que pasaba, hiro rompió en llanto Haruki, soporto las ganas de llorar.Les habían dado el alta, y se prepararon para poder enterrar a su hermano.

**"****EN EL CEMENTERIO"**

Ya estaban amigos compañeros y la familia que alguna vez conoció a Tadashi hamada, para despedirlo, la lluvia hizo acto de presencia, haciendo más deprimente el momento hiro llevaba puesto un traje color negro, encontrándose solo con la tía Cass ya que Haruki, no se presentó, cosa que molesto a hiro, y pensaba en una sola cosa que su hermana era una cobarde… y hacia que no pudiera llorar, ya que aún no podía creerlo, que su hermano con quien había trabajado para entrar a la universidad, ya no estaba más, y lo peor, que sin saberlo fueron.

**Sus últimas palabras****.**

**Sus últimas risas.**

**La última foto**

**Que ahora quedarían marcadas en el corazón de hiro a fuego. **

**"****EN LA CASA DE LOS HAMADA"**

Ya habían despedido a tadashi, muchas personas llegaron a la casa de la tía Cass, que habían acompañado a el cementerio, entre ellos los amigos de tadashi, Honey, atendía a la tía Cass le traía café, y trataban de hacer que mejorara un poco, incluso, Fred que siempre era alegre, estaba deprimido y sin ánimos. Y todos tenían esa misma preguntaba ¿Por qué a él sí solo quiso ayudar? No era posible que, por tratar de salvar a alguien, pagaras los platos por su parte se encontraba en las escaleras hasta que decidió subir a su cuarto y al pasar por el cuarto de su hermana sintió un frio recorrerle así que le toco a su puerta

-¿Haruki? por favor… te necesito… sé que estás ahí. por favor... no soportare más, por favor... eres lo poco que tengo... por favor… no se que hacer… - dijo recargándose en la puerta llorando escondido en sus piernas, pero Haruki. nunca respondió

**"UNAS SEMANAS MAS TARDE"**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la tragedia, en la universidad, los estudiantes habían vuelto a clases, y de ese día los recuerdo se los había llevado el viento, pero el dolor aún no había desaparecido, en especial para los gemelos Hamada, Hiro, se encontraba en su habitación deprimido, casi no comía, y si lo hacía dejaba la mayoría de alimentos en su plato y debes en cuando bajaba a la sala para ver solamente el álbum de fotos. Y para su gemela era casi igual, pero tenía la excepción de que ella no salía, y su habitación se sentía fría y lú ahora se encontraba en su habitación, mirando a su robot, hasta que subió su tía con un plato de comida.

-hola hiro- saludo su tía Cass y abrió la cortina de hiro- sabes allá abajo esta la señora matsuda usando algo muy inapropiado para una señora de ochenta- dijo riendo un poco al final- eso siempre te alegra. tal vez debas venir- dijo cambiando el plato viendo que hiro no había comido

-tal vez después tía- dijo hiro sin ánimos.

-llamaron de la universidad, hace varias semanas que iniciaron las clases, pero dejaran que te registres si quieres- dijo la tía Cass poniendo la carta enfrente de hiro, Cass ya no dijo nada más y salió de la habitación.

Hiro se levantó dejo a Megamot en el escritorio y cerro la cortina, miro el sobre y lo tiro en la basura, ya no Valia la pena estar en la universidad, si no estaba tadashi, claro sabia que tenia a su hermana, pero ella no lo apoyo ni lo consoló cuando el más la necesitaba, así que ya no importaba. Se dirigió al ordenador, y vio la pantalla de las peleas robóticas estaba muy concentrado que no se dio cuenta de quien entraba en ese momento

-así que simplemente echaras tu esfuerzo a la basura- dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación, hiro rodo los ojos, y vio que era su hermana

-Valla hasta que al fin decides salir-

-hiro no puedes darte por vencido a tadashi no le hubiera gustado-

-tu que sabes el ya no está aquí- hiro volvió a la pantalla del ordenador viendo en su fondo de pantalla la imagen de una chica con una armadura plateada

-ella lo hubiera podido salvar-dijo hiro nostálgico

-¿Quién?, ¿Phoenix Light? - dijo haruki

-si... ella estaba siempre para salvarnos-

\- ¿solo por qué te salvo en 4 ocasiones? –

-fueron 6, pero ella era el faro de esperanza… nunca entendí por qué se retiró…-Haruki solo se quedo callada y puso su mano en el hombro de hiro

-nadie lo sabe…-No pudo decir más ya que vio que tenía una videollamada de los amigos de tadashi él lo abrió.

-Hola chicos- dijeron los amigos de tadashi a los gemelos hamada

-solo queríamos saludar- dijo Honey lemon con voz afligida

-chicos, saben que en este momento me gustaría solo tener un superpoder y atravesar la pantalla para poder darles un…-Hiro corto la comunicación y tomo a su robot, Haruki se molestó y tomo también a el robot.

-BASTA HIRO REACCIONA- dijo sosteniendo con fuerza sus manos en el robot de su hermano tratando de arrebatarlo, hiro lo sostuvo con fuerza iniciando una pelea entre los hermanos

-DEJAME HARUKI, ES MI VIDA, YO SE QUE HARE CON ELLA- dijo molesto peleando con su hermana, y jalando a Megamot de la cabeza

-A TADASHI NUNCA LE HUBIERA GUSTADO ESTO- dijo haruki tomando los pies del robot, ambos hartos de la pelea, soltaron el robot y les cayo a hiro en el pie izquierdo y a haruki en el pie derecho

-AUUU- dijeron ambos al sentir el fuerte dolor, ya que se encontraban descalzos.

Sin darse cuenta, en el lado donde tadashi dormía se activo un compartimiento rojizo, del cual salió Baymax, llamando la atención de los gemelos, Baymax salió de la habitación caminando muy despacio, tirando libros y uno que otro retrato en su trayecto, cuando salió de ahí se dirigió a Haruki y a Hiro quienes tenían una mirada de confusión.

-Hola… yo soy Baymax… tu asistente… medico… personal- dijo de forma pausada

-ho… hola, Baymax...- dijo haruki

\- ¿creí… que no seguías … activo? - dijo hiro

-recibí una alerta de atención… díganme… en… ¿Qué les puedo ayudar? –

-amm no nada Baymax- dijo haruki-solo un golpe leve en mi dedo y el de ella… estamos bien- dijo hiro

-en… escala del uno al diez… ¿Cómo… calificarías tu… dolor? - hablo Baymax.

Hiro y haruki se miraron juntos

-con cero- dijeron ambos

-te duele… si lo … toco- dijo Baymax acercándose a hiro

-no... ya no... solo... déjame…- dijo hiro alejándose hasta que hiro se cayó y se quedó atrapado en un espacio reducido en la cama y a haruki Baymax la empujo haciendo que callera al suelo

-AU!- dijo haruki al igual que hiro, hiro trato de zafarse, pero solo consiguió zafar una repisa y empezaban a caérsele los objetos de encima de la misma y baymax continuaba preguntando y hiro solo contestaba

-con cero- dijo aun atorado

-tal vez deban llorar, llorar es una respuesta natural al dolor- levanto a hiro sacándolo del hueco

-no quiero llorar-dijo hiro bajándose del robot, Baymax levanto a haruki y ella se puso a lado de hiro

-yo menos…- dijo haruki

-los voy a escanear en busca de heridas- dijo subiendo y bajando rápido la cabeza

\- ¡NO SIN ESCANEOS! - protestaron los gemelos

-escaneo… terminado-

-IMPOSIBLE- contestaron al juntos algo impacientes

-No he… encontrado… rastros de heridas… pero los neurotransmisores de hiro son algo elevados, al igual que la producción de hormonas mi diagnostico- levanto su mano Baymax -Pubertad- concluyo el diagnostico haciendo que Haruki se carcajeara

-y en cuanto a Haruki, se encuentra en la etapa final la ovulación mi diagnóstico, está en sus últimos días de la menstruación-Haru al escuchar a Baymax se sonrojo de vergüenza y hiro se atacó de la risa

-no te rías no es gracioso- dijo haruki yendo por el compartimiento de Baymax

-claro que si… jajajaja-

-y hiro pronto se creará el bello facial en cara, pecho, axilas y…-

-WAAA espera tiempo de encogernos- dijo hiro interrumpiendo a Baymax y quitándole el compartimiento a Haru poniéndolo en el

-también sentirás nuevas inquietudes…- añadió Baymax y entre los gemelos se apoyaban para meter al robot en el compartimiento

-claro ahora ya… metete a tu caja- dijo hiro tratando de aplastarlo y Haru tratando de ayudarlo

-no puedo desactivarme hasta que digan que están satisfechos con su cuidado-

-bien- dijo hiro molesto-estamos satisfechos con n…- no pudieron terminar ya que acabaron cayéndose hiro cerca de su cama y Haru en el suelo

-ahh… dame paciencia tengin- dijo hiro tratando de calmarse hasta que vio que su sudadera azul se movía, hiro la saco y vio que se trataba de el microbot que era de muestra, Haru estaba sentada amarrando sus tenis hasta que vio el microbot de hiro

-espera… ¿ese no es…? –

-mi microbot… esto es algo confuso-

-algunas cosas pueden ser confusas, para un joven que florece hacia la madurez- dijo Baymax

-no Baymax… es que esta cosa busca ir a algún lado- dijo hiro tratando de atraparla

-es imposible, el transmisor y los microbots se destruyeron- hablo haruki, para después levantarse y tomar un comic y sentarse en la cama de hiro

\- lo se… tal vez se descompuso…- dijo hiro guardándolo en un recipiente pequeño dejándolo en el escritorio.

Tomo a Megamot que después del pleito de hermanos se Safo de una parte, hiro comenzó a repararlo, Baymax se acerco al escritorio y tomo el recipiente con el microbot.

-tu… pequeño robot… quiere ir a algún lado…- dijo Baymax tratando de seguir la trayectoria del microbot

-y ¿Por qué no averiguas a dónde? - dijo hiro con voz de desinteresado

-mejoraría… tus cambios… de humor…-

-totalmente- al decir esto hiro concluyo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio extremo

-oye que silencioso puede ser Baymax ¿no? - dijo haruki leyendo su historieta

-si… claro…- hiro no concluyo por que escucho la campana de la cafetería se giró y empezó a buscar

-amm ¿Baymax? -haruki dejo de leer y escucho un sonido de auto frenando de golpe haruki se asomó y grito

-AHHH BAYMAX- dijo hiro se acercó y lo , tomo sus tenis y corrió, Haru en cambio abrió la ventana y salió por la misma.

Hiro bajo veloz por la cafetería esperando salir rápido, pero se topó con la tía Cass

\- ¿hiro? –

-amm hola tía Cass- saludo hiro algo nervioso

-estas vestido... enton-

-si. supuse que ya era tiempo- interrumpió hiro a Cass

\- ¿entonces iras a la universidad?, que bien, esta noche será especial, unas sabrosas alas de pollo, y esa salsa que duerme horriblemente los labios- hablo Cass al final haciendo unas muecas expresando enchilarse

-amm si- hiro abrazo a su tía

-otro y ya- tomo Cass a su sobrino y lo abrazo para después soltarlo y seguir atendiendo, hiro salió corriendo buscando a Baymax.

**"UN RATO MAS TARDE"**

Hiro persiguió a Baymax por casi medio San fransokyo, con el riesgo de casi ser atropellado, el haberse colado en un tren y tras de todo resbalarse y aplastar a un gato, hasta que por fin lo entro ya casi sin aire,

-BAYMAX!- dijo hiro llegando con el- ¿Qué te ocurre?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? - grito hiro exhausto

-hiro descubrí a donde quería llegar tu pequeño robot-

-ya te lo dije se descompuso, no trataba de llegar solo a…- hiro dejo de hablar cuando vio que el microbot quería ir a dentro, pero, triste historia, la puerta estaba cerrada-una ventana- dijo Baymax.

**"UNOS MOMENTOS MAS TARDE"**

Hiro logro entrar, de forma silenciosa y Baymax pues… el hacia su mayor esfuerzo ya que se había quedado atorado

-tengo que expulsar aire- Baymax luego de esto comenzó a desinflarse de forma muy ruidosa que llegaba a ser irritante, y que pudiera escucharse por todo el lugar

\- ¿salió ya? - pregunto hiro,Baymax se terminó de desinflar

-si…- hiro lo saco y metió

-me tomara un momento Re inflarme- dijo Baymax

-de acuerdo solo hazlo sin mucho ruido-Parecía que Baymax lo único que podía hacer sin ruido era el Re inflarse, era algo raro, pero sentía una fuerte corazonada, siguió caminando. Hasta que sintió que había alguien más, camino de reversa buscando el ruido hasta que choco con alguien provocando un gran sobresalto

-AHHHHHHH- gritaron ambos asustados dándose la vuelta para ver que no se trataba de otra persona mas que su hermana Haruki-¿Haru? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –

-viene a ayudarte… esto no me gusta. así que te acompañe-

-y ¿Cómo entraste? –

-había una puerta trasera-Hiro rodo los ojos molestos, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que lo estuvieran cuidando, iba a decir algo más, pero haruki le hizo señas de que se quedara callado.

Caminaron por toda la fábrica, dando certeza, daba miedo ese lugar, había muchas marcas de ceniza e impactos en la pared, además de que todo el lugar olía a quemado, hiro vio a lo lejos, algo cubierto por cortinas, el se acerco y visualizo varias máquinas creando algo, haruki lo acompaño, y le hizo señas para que viera la cinta transportadora, hiro se acerco y se dio cuenta que no era nada mas ni nada menos que sus microbots

-mis… microbots- dijo tomando algunos para dejarlos en el mismo contenedor -alguien fabrica más…- hiro vio un símbolo de un ave en un mural con varias noticias y cosas, hiro se acercó a él con la intención de leerlo hasta que fue nueva mente asustado

\- ¿Hiro…? - hablo Baymax llegando detrás de el

-AHHHHHH- gritaron los gemelos asustados por la llegada de Baymax

-Baymax… casi nos da un infarto- dijo hiro aun asustado

-mis… manos tienen… desfibriladores…- dijo encendiendo los desfibriladores de sus manos-Despejen…- dijo acercándose

-Yaaa… espera solo era una expresión- dijo hiro deteniendo a el robot. cuando en la habitación. se oyeron ruidos

-hiro. hay que salir de aquí… esto no me gusta…- dijo haruki tomando la mano de su hermano hablando en susurros

-no... ya paralé… ya te dije que odio que me sobreprotejas- dijo hiro hablando con un tono de voz más alto

-hiro cállate… tengo una corazonada…no es seguro estar aquí…hay algo me no me gusta de este lugar-

-oh oh- dice Baymax, haciendo claro que esa no era una muy buena señal y que la corazonada de haruki era acertada, ya que los microbots en los contenedores empezaron a elevarse.

\- ¡hiro hay que irnos! - gritaba Haruki corriendo por su vida. hiro se quedó paralizado de miedo. Baymax estaba detrás de él.

-¡HIRO VAMONOS!- grito haruki, pero hiro seguía paralizado. una gran horda de microbots se fue en dirección a hiro y Baymax. Hiro solo pudo pensar que sería su ultimo día de vida, valla que ojalá hubiera cumplido con lo que soñaba.

-HIRO!- oyó el grito de su haruki.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto de los microbots, que después de un tiempo nunca llego, inseguro de sí mismo abrió los ojos y vio un gran destello de luz que los protegía valla su sorpresa de ver de dónde provenían. su sorpresa fue tan grande… que sus labios solo pudieron articular

-H... Haruki-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO –

Amy y Yoko: ¡NOOOOOO POR QUE ERES ASI NO NOS DEJES EN SUSPENSO!-

Yo: Gomen. pero si no dejo suspenso no tengo garantía de que alguien la lea jejeje- digo pasándoles más pañuelos

Diego: ahora me quedare con el suspenso hasta el martes-

Yo: Calmen... miren probablemente suba el siguiente mañana o el sabado… solo para que no se queden con esa incógnita-

Lubiam: bueno al menos sé que estuvo divertido y que lo viene será interesante-

Yo: calmen ya les dije… viene algo que es muy inesperado-

Amy: yo seguiré exigiendo que tadashi vuelva-Yo: ya verán cosas grandes se vienen y los esperare con el siguiente capítulo llamado- Lubiam hace redoble de tambores- CAPITULO VI EL HOMBRE KABUKI (REVELACIONES PARTE 2)- sonrió

Lubiam: esperemos que nos resuelvas todas las dudas y que el siguiente cap. sea padrísimo-

Yo: lo será se los aseguro, bueno una dinámica si alguien quiere ganar un fanfic creado por mí, y quieren participar. solo tienen que contestar esta pequeña pregunta- aura misteriosa- mencionen el nombre de mi personaje favorito de boku no Hero academy, o si es muy difícil, díganme o mencionen cual fue mi primera historia en publicar en fanfiction-

Ruma: que fácil ahh-

Yo: ¡ me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!- me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego

Amy y Yoko: ¡adiós!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando

Lubiam: ¡sayonara-


	7. CAPITULO VI EL HOMBRE KABUKI

**Yo: ¡HOLA HUMANOS!- saludo con emoción- ¡BIENVENIDOS A ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO DE EL HEROE GUARDIAN! Y YA SABEN QUE HOY ME ACOMPAÑAN MIS AMIGOS, MI NOVIO, Y MIS ABOGADOS. -**

**Lubiam: por que tan emocionado cielo?**

**Diego:¡HOLA A TODOS!- emocionado al igual que yo**

**Lubiam: ya enserio que les pasa…-**

**Yo: es que hoy se viene un gran capitulo que como ya vieron el titulo estará emocionante ya que al fin descubrirán demasiado ahora a contestar comentarios-**

***COMENTARIOS***

**Lubiam Olmedo: ¡GRACIAS POR COMETAR, enserio al fin descubrirán algo más!**

**Diego: enserio te encanto! Que bien por que ya sabes que es lo que se vinen-**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: espero que les guste enserio me costó mucho escribirlo, y más porque estamos en fecha santa jejeje-**

**Amy y Lubiam: YA DA INICIO AL CAPITULO- me gritan de manera desesperada**

**Yo: vale pues que ya he captado, ¡INICIEMOS BIEN CON EL CAPITULO 6, YOKO RUEDALA!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**EL HOMBRE KABUKI**

**(REVELACIONES PARTE 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR"_**

-oh oh- dice Baymax, haciendo claro que esa no era una muy buena señal y que la corazonada de haruki era acertada, ya que los microbots en los contenedores empezaron a elevarse.

\- ¡hiro hay que irnos! - gritaba Haruki corriendo por su vida

hiro se quedó paralizado de miedo. Baymax estaba detrás de él.

-¡HIRO VAMONOS!- grito haruki, pero hiro seguía paralizado.

una gran horda de microbots se fue en dirección a hiro y Baymax. Hiro solo pudo pensar que sería su último día de vida, valla que ojalá hubiera cumplido con lo que soñaba.

-HIRO!- oyó el grito de su haruki.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos, esperando el impacto de los microbots, que después de un tiempo nunca llego, inseguro de sí mismo abrió los ojos y vio un gran destello de luz que los protegía valla su sorpresa de ver de dónde provenían. su sorpresa fue tan grande… que sus labios solo pudieron articular

-H... Haruki-.

"**_VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD"_**

Hiro, estaba asustado, ya que sintió que su hora llego, solo escucho los gritos de su hermana, este cerro los ojos esperando ese impacto que nunca llego, al abrirlos, un gran destello de luz lo protegía valla su sorpresa al ver que nada más ni nada menos que Haruki era la culpable de aquella luz hiro enmudecio y hiciera que no supiera que decir en su mente cruzaban demasiados pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, ¿Cómo era posible esto?, hasta que por fin sus labios pudieron articular una palabra.

-H… Haruki-

Haruki, estaba enfrente de él, tenía los brazos en forma de equis, y de estos brotaba como un campo de fuerza haciendo que varios de los microbots chocaran

-hiro… corre…- dijo haruki soltando el campo de fuerza.

Hiro fue levantado por Baymax y trato de correr ocultándose, pero sin perder de vista a su hermana, Haruki por su parte puso su mano frente de ella tocándola.

-Fenikkusuto~umī! -grito haruki y de forma rápida apareció en ella una armadura brillante de color plateada, su cabello negro era castaño y ahora tenía muchos mechones color plateado, unos lentes de protección **(como los de wasabi)**, sus ojos eran azules y su piel era un poco mas blanca de lo usual. Hiro no podía creerlo, su hermana, era nada mas y nada menos que la super heroína Phoenix Light.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que ella sea Phoenix Light?, ¿estaba enamorado de mi hermana? - decía algo alterado, haruki tomo de su espalda un bastón, que al momento se volvió una guadaña.

-Valla tan rápido adelantaron el baile de mascaras, ¿quieres bailar conmigo… niño bonito? - dijo haruki en chiste para después lanzarse contra el hombre emascarado, haruki golpeaba con fuerza y brincaba de una manera impresionante evitando los golpes de él.

-Baymax escanea a haruki- dijo sin mas queriendo tener una respuesta

-escaneando… escaneo completo- dijo Baymax mirando a haruki-tu… hermana presenta una gran alteración en su genética, causada, por alguna experimentación o… exposición a radiación, en mi diagnostico…es una…-

-mutante…- concluyo hiro viendo que su hermana había sometido a el hombre con mascara, aprisionándolo con unas cuerdas de hielo, haciendo que fuera imposible que se soltara Haruki estaba a punto de dar su golpe final cuando su sentido de peligro hizo que lo soltara y lograra esquivar una ráfaga de fuego

\- ¡CUIDADO! - grito hiro al ver a su hermana en peligro

Haruki, miro a el culpable de aquella ráfaga de fuego, era un chico enmascarado cuya descripción era imposible de hacer ya que el chico estaba envuelto en las llamas

-maldición- haruki sabía que un villano de fuego era muy difícil de enfrentar, el chico se lanzo contra de ella lanzando más fuego, haruki trato de cortarle el aire, así que creo un campo de fuerza haciendo un dentro un torbellino, al muchacho se le fue el aire.

-duerme bien, llamita- dijo haciendo as fuerte el tornado dentro de el campo de fuerza, haruki estaba apunto de ganarle cuando un fuerte golpe la impacto contra la pared haciendo que ella cayera adolorida

-Haruki!- grito hiro asustado lleno donde su hermana, haruki se removió

-Fenikkusu-gai- dijo de forma leve haciendo que su reloj brillara y su armadura desapareciera hiro la levanto

-hay que irnos pronto-

Haruki se levantó y corrió aun tambaleándose y con aun con las mechas plateadas en su pelo hiro corrió junto con ella, pero vieron que Baymax venia caminando

-AHHH AHORA QUE TE SUCEDE- dijo hiro molesto corriendo hacia el y tomando su brazo y jalándolo

-no … soy… veloz…- dijo Baymax en su típico tono de voz

-SI YA LO NOTÉ-

Grito hiro histérico, corriendo con haruki quien aun se tambaleaba llegaron a la puerta haruki trato de pegarle, pero no podía, estaba débil.

-PATEALA- dijo hiro a Baymax que pateo haciendo que rechinara-GOLPEALA- Baymax lo hizo haciendo que diera el mismo resultado hiro se agarraba los pelos de la histeria.

"**_un rato después"_**

Hiro haruki y Baymax, habían logrado escapar después de un rato hiro camino algo molesto.

-por que nunca me dijiste- hablo molesto hiro

-por... que mis poderes me lo impedían…-

-además pudiste haber salvado a tadashi-

-escúchame hiro... es un tanto complicado de explicar… no todo es como crees...- llegaban a un callejón sentándose cerca de un contenedor de basura

-que quieres decirme que no fue tu culpa que eres una egoísta- se sentó con ella por supuesto Baymax se quedó de pie

-los escaneare- y antes de que hiro y haruki negaran Baymax acabo -Hiro se encuentra algo alterado, y sufre un choque de emociones como el enojo y la ira, y haruki, presenta un leve cuadro de debilitación…- Baymax se quedó frente de ellos

-que me quieres explicar Haruki…-

-escucha. hiro… la razón… por la que no pude... salvar a tadashi... fue por… miedo…-

Dijo haruki mirando a el suelo

\- ¿miedo? Pero si eres la gran Phoenix Light. nunca debería tener miedo...-

-aun que no lo creas temí por ustedes… por la tía Cass y por ti. sentí que el incendio fue mi culpa… porque… algún enemigo mío debió de haber descubierto mi identidad secreta … y quiso vengarse… entonces. si hubiera tratado de ayudar…. Solo…-

-causarías... que nos aniquilaran- completo hiro

-exacto… y la tía Cass me hubiera regresado al internado. tu y ella se hubiesen mudado. y muchas cosas más-

-quiero que me digas todo... no quiero que no me ocultes ya nada-

-la historia… es muy larga... solo te resumiré un poco ¿de acuerdo? -

-de acuerdo haruki-

-escucha… mi historia. inicia... con mama y papa… pasaron por muchos accidentes… por eso fue que yo nací con esa mutación, cada 6 meses un nuevo poder… nace… haciendo que sea muy difícil de controlar…, mis poderes aparecieron a los 6 meses de nacida-

-espera ¿Cómo fue? - pregunto hiro curioso

-te dije que lo resumiría- dijo haruki- bueno prosigo, el día del accidente de mama y papa... trate de salvarlos y no pude… solo te pude proteger a ti… tía Cass sabia de mis poderes desde que soy una niña, y. Al poco tiempo encontré ayuda… y me fui de casa... al internado…hay aprendí a controlarlos… un gran y fabulosa academia… conocí a muchas personas geniales…-

Hiro estaba mas que sorprendido de su propia hermana, casi nunca hablaban a pesar de ser gemelos.

-el día en que me convertí en super heroína. me encanto fue lo mejor de la vida… fue la cosa más especial… conocí al jefe grandioso, un gran super héroe, también tuve fuertes villanos… lo mejor de la vida… tía Cass… me descubrió… un día... deje de ser una heroína… yo casi la herí… ella me llamo un monstruo… y eso nunca se lo he perdonado… me volví… loca… perdí… mi juicio… incluso… un gran amigo mío… no lo pude salvar… me parte de la gente… para ya no dañarlos… por eso.. me aleje de ustedes… y nunca nadie más sabría de mi secreto…-

Haruki bajo la mirada con lágrimas en sus ojos, hiro la abrazo al igual que Baymax

-pero… tadashi… nunca lo supo ¿o sí? - pregunto hiro

-esa noche planeaba decírselo... para el me ayudara a decírtelo… uno de mis poderes… es obedecer todo lo que me digan… sin negarme, lo he aprendido a controlar… pero me hicieron jurar... que no debía hablar hasta que fueran Mayores… o que … me descubrieran… y así paso todo… por eso... no debí decirles nada-

Haruki... se secó las lágrimas hiro y Baymax se separaron del abrazo hiro entendía ahora todo… y su hermana… tenia razón…

\- ya lo entiendo todo… y ahora lo comprendo… pero esto no se puede quedar así- dijo hiro poniéndose de pie haruki lo miro y se puso de pie- Hay que ir con la policía-

-hiro… no podemos... solo somos humanos… no podemos pedir ayuda, te creerán un loco- dijo recuperando su color natural de cabello y sus ojos volvieran a ser al color de los de hiro

-debo intentarlo-

-no hiro... entiende- suplicaba Haruki

-ya se hagamos una apuesta- dijo hiro emocionado- si yo gano... tu tu me tendrás que decir el nombre de la academia donde estuviste-

-Y si yo gano tú. tu tendrás que hacer mis quehaceres por un mes-

-gag no de nuevo lavar los calzones de la tía Cass-

-aceptas o no- dijo haruki retándolo y extendiendo la mano

-claro, pero vamos ahora-

Hiro iba a correr, pero haruki lo tomo de la mano

-hay un callejón cerca no-

-si a una calle-

-bueno ahorremos el hecho de cruzar media ciudad- Haruki chasqueo los dedos y apareció un vórtice -ven vamos – Haru le tomo la mano y entraron tanto Baymax y hiro y llegaron de forma rápida.

-woau… eso es mejor- dijo hiro emocionado.

Hiro sabia que tal vez haruki tenia razón pero tenia que ser necesario, haruki… se encontraba muy inquieta, ya que aquel chico con poderes de fuego, la hizo sentir rara, que se hacia daño a si misma cuando ella lo ataco, no entendia nada pero, sabia que tenia que ser fuerte para poder proteger a hiro y mas ahora que el sabia de sus poderes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO -**

**Amy, Lubiam, yoko y ruma : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- **

**Yo: jejeje sabia que les gustaría-**

**Diego: salió muy bien pero por que lo dejaste asi ahora no sabremos que sucedió con la apuesta-**

**Yo: SI la mento no haber publicado pero… tuve problemas y mucha tarea y pues nada mas-**

**Lubiam: jejej tranquila se entiende**

**Yo: y… BUENO LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE SOSTENGAN CON FUERZA DE SUS ASIENTOS POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA RISAS EMOCIONES FUERTES Y ETC!**

**Amy:NOOO YA NO MAS**

**Yo: ya verán cosas grandes se vienen y los esperare con el siguiente capítulo llamado- Diego hace redoble de tambores- CAPITULO VII PERSECUCION (FUEGO Y LOCURA))- sonrió**

**Lubiam: el siguiente cap. sea padrísimo-**

**Yo: lo será se los aseguro, bueno una dinámica si alguien quiere ganar un fanfic creado por mí, y quieren participar. solo tienen que contestar esta pequeña pregunta- aura misteriosa- mencionen el nombre de mi personaje favorito de boku no Hero academy, o si es muy difícil, díganme o mencionen cual fue mi primera historia en publicar en fanfiction-**

**Ruma: que fácil ahh-**

**Yo: ¡ me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye!- me despido con la mano al igual que ruma y diego**

**Amy y Yoko: ¡adiós!- se despiden con la mano aun llorando**

**Lubiam: ¡sayonara!-**


	8. CAPITULO VII PERSECUCION,FUEGO Y LOCURA

**Yo: ya se ya se no me maten, pero es que una vez que inicias la universidad tu vida social se reduce jejejeje, pero bueno hoy por fin les traigo el capítulo 7 de El héroe Guardian-**

**Lubiam: POR FIN POR FIN DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO-**

**Diego: ¡Evi publica!- se oye un coro de ángeles cantando el aleluya**

**Yo: ¡no exageren!- sonrojada- Bueno hoy hay alguien nuevo en los Omakes! ¡ASI QUE DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A ALIA!**

**Alía: ¡hola!- llega muy emocionada**

**Yo: ¡Bueno este capítulo tal vez piensen que está muy corto y por eso quieran matarme jején, pero espero que les guste y empecemos recuerden dejar sus Reviews! ¡Y EMPEZEMOS CON ESTE EPISODIO! CORRELA ALIA!- Alía rueda la cinta.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***entran comerciales*  
Recuerda que si has buscado un fic interesantes con buena trama te recomiendo que te des una vuelta por los fanfic de Pyro Phoenix Bird te los recomiendo mucho aquí te dejo el link! O puedes encontrarlo en mis comentarios.  
u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**

***fin de los comerciales*  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VII**

**PERSECUCION, FUEGO Y LOCURA**

**(EL INICIO DE LOS HEROES PARTE 1).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****EN LA COMISARIA DE LA POLICIA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-A ver déjame ver si entendí- hablaba el policía mientras miraba su computador- un Hombre en Llamas junto con un Hombre con una Máscara de Kabuki te ataco con sus robots voladores miniatura- hablo irónico**

**-SI MICROBOTS!- decía Hiro Eufórico y Aun asustado**

**-Microbots. - corre guía el oficial**

**-SI LOS CONTROLABA TELEPATICAMENTE CON UN TRANSMISOR NEUROCRANEAL SEÑOR-**

**-entonces el hombre kabuki usando su energía mental te ataco a ti y al hombre globo- el oficial había visto muchas cosas y muchas denuncias bizarras, pero esta si era el colmo. Mientras ambos veían como Baymax inflaba su brazo y este mostraba donde se había ponchado tomando la cinta adhesiva, hasta después de cubrir sus orificios, para después inflar su otro brazo, el oficial solo le acerco la cinta y miro de nuevo a Hiro**

**\- ¿Denunciaste el crimen cuando robaron tus robots voladores? - preguntaba aún más irónico**

**-¡No!- hablo desesperado- yo creí que se habían destruido, enserio oficial Baymax presencio todo él es un testigo clave dile Baymax-**

**-Si oficial dice la ver...dajuaudnu- empezó a hablar raro Baymax **

**\- ¿qué te? AHgg y ¿Ahora que tienes? -**

**-batería bajaoouuu- Baymax empezó a reír y hacer cosas raras haciendo que el oficial por completo negara lo que dijo Hiro**

**-Woau amigo no te vayas a caer-sostuvo a Baymax ya que este empezó a caerse**

**-Soy médico tu asistente Baymax personal- cayó sobre Hiro, esto era el colmo sabía que sería difícil convencer al oficial pero nunca pensó que se complicaría tanto Haru tenía razón ahora tenía que pagar su apuesta.**

**-oye que te parece si contacto a tus padres-**

**\- ¿QUE? - hiro sintió pánico sabía que si lo hacia su tía los aniquilaría al saber que le mintió y que puso su vida en riesgo con su hermana así que antes que algo peor pasara salió corriendo con Baymax**

**-anota tu nombre y tu dirección en este papel y yo les ahh- era tarde ambos se habían marchado llevándose de paso la cinta adhesiva.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****AFUERA DE LA ESTACION DE POLICIA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru los esperaba nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de saber si su hermano si lo había logrado tendría que contarle la historia de sus poderes y era algo que ella no quería, porque de solo hacerlo le causaba dolor ya que al hacerlo ella perdía el control y no quería liberar la "catástrofe" de nuevo, su corazón encontró alivio cuando vio a hiro salir con un Baymax asemejando a un borracho.**

**-Haru ayúdame!- trataba de arrastrar a Baymax, Haru corrió y aun débil lo ayudo**

**\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - pregunto aguantando la risa**

**-se descargó justo cuando el oficial le tomo declaración-**

**-y ¿y te creyó? - pregunto Haru sabiendo la respuesta**

**-tenías razón Haruki… no me creyó- dijo Hiro con una cara de depresión**

**-escucha esto es normal así siempre es la policía, siempre que hay una verdadera emergencia o alguien busca justicia ellos nunca intervienen- Haru abrazo a su mellizo, ella sabía perfectamente muchas veces lo vivió por eso ella había vuelto superheroína, hay que volver estamos del otro lado de la ciudad así que debemos ser rápidos-**

**-de acuerdo vamos- **

**Ambos llevaron como pudieron a Baymax por la ciudad.**

**.**

**.**

**"****CERCA DE LA CASA HAMADA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haru e hiro estaban a 3 manzanas de lejanía de la casa de la tía Cass sabían que si no llegaban rápido estarían fritos ya que ella llamaría a la escuela y le dirían la verdad y nunca volverían a ver la luz del sol, la tía Cass podía ser muy dulce pero cuando se enojaba o le mentían podía ser tan agria como la leche pasada**

**-hiro tengo un plan… escucha puedo teletransportarnos al garaje, pero tendríamos que caminar con Baymax hasta la puerta de la casa-**

**\- ¿resistirás? -**

**-si… solo unas mechas plateadas en el cabello- **

**Sin que Hiro pudiese decir algo más Haruki los teletransporto rápidamente**

**-listo hiro tu entra por aquí yo iré por la ventana te veo arriba- haruki se fue subiendo por un árbol hiro ahora se enfrentaría a un gran problema ¿cómo lograría para poder subir a Baymax sin que hiciera ningún ruidito?, hiro entro a la casa y Baymax **

**-si la tía Cass te ve y pregunta fuimos a la escuela todo el día ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta**

**-SaLtAmos POR una VENTANA!- gritaba y bajaba la voz de forma graciosa Baymax**

**-SHHH Cállate- reprendía hiro a Baymax algo asustado y tapándole la cara como si tuviera boca**

**-saltamos por una ventana…- hablo aún más gracioso**

**(yo: río como loca por la escena- dios me hare pipi de la risa-**

**Alía y Lubiam se encuentran en el suelo rindo a carcajadas mientras diego nos echa aire)**

**-cosas así no debes decir enfrente de tía Cass- reprendió en susurro hiro. Y empezaron a subir las escaleras Baymax le seguía, pero el primer escalón y reboto la cabeza con la escalera y al levantarse choco con la pared haciendo más fuerte el ruido**

**\- ¿Hiro eres tú cariño? - pregunto la tía Cass desde la parte de arriba**

**-amm ya llegué- decía hiro preocupado**

**-qué bueno creí haber escuchado algo- volteo para ver a su sobrino ya con ella apoyado del barandal – Hola- saludo con una sonrisa**

**-jeje hola tía Cass- hablo nervioso y mirando a Baymax en las escaleras**

**-ahh mi jovencito está en la universidad- dice alegre acomodándose el cabello- Tienes que contarme ya!, estoy por terminar las Alas-**

**-Wiiiii- Sube Baymax actuando aún más raro**

**-No hables cállate!- dijo hiro alarmado bajando a Baymax algo brusco**

**-si Wii Wiiiii- ríe tía Cass desde la cocina sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba en las escaleras, hiro rio nervioso mientras trataba de subir a Baymax con velocidad- de esto nos acordaremos en la mañana ahora cuéntamelo todo…- la tía Cass se dio vuelta y vio que hiro no estaba y antes de que pudiera acercarse a las escaleras hiro bajo corriendo.**

**-jejeje, tarde tanto en ir a clases... que tengo tareas que terminar- nervioso hasta que oyen un ruido arriba**

**\- ¿Qué fue eso? - dijo extrañada**

**-tal vez fue mochi jejej sí que está loco ese gato- viendo que mochi bajaba a sus pies, para su buena suerte la tía Cass se dio vuelta y no vio que hiro tomo a mochi y lo aventó por las escaleras**

**-llévate un poco de comida…-fue interrumpida por hiro que tomo el plato y le beso la mejilla**

**-gracias por entender- hiro subió corriendo as escaleras y dejo el plato en el escritorio vio a su alrededor y vio a Baymax en el suelo**

**-bebe…PELUDO… bebe peludo…- Baymax acariciaba a mochi que al ver a hiro salió corriendo despavorido**

**-****_donde se metió haruki_****\- pensaba hiro buscando con la mirada para después ayudar a Baymax a ponerlo en su caja y empezó a cargar, valla que había sido un día difícil, y lleno de muchas sorpresas las cuales incluyen el saber que su hermana gemela es una mutante y es la retirada Heroína Phoenix Light, y también que sus microbots fueron robados por un loco maniático con mascara de Kabuki- no comprendo que es lo que sucede aquí- hiro se recostó en su cama cerraba los ojos tratando de pensar en la situación.**

**-tadashi...- hiro al escuchar ese nombre se puso de pie al escuchar a Baymax sin darse cuenta que Haru también entro a la habitación algo confundida-que dijiste? -**

**-tadashi…- Baymax señalo a la cama de tadashi donde estaba su gorra, hiro y haruki sintieron tristeza  
-Tadashi se ha ido…- contesto haruki con tristeza**

**\- ¿Cuándo regresara? - pronto Baymax confundido**

**-Murió Baymax…- dijo hiro cerrando la cortina de papel arroz, hiro se recargo en la pared un momento y haruki se quedó inmóvil sin saber que decir.**

**-Tadashi estaba en perfecta salud, con la dieta adecuada debía tener una larga vida-**

**-así… debía ser… pero...- haruki se sostuvo de la pared al sentir como sus emociones daban vueltas y no pudo seguir hablando**

**-el…. Incendio ocurrió y… nos dejó- hiro cambio su rostro preocupado por uno de melancolía**

**-tadashi está aquí. - Baymax miraba a hiro, aun no entendía que pasaba**

**-no… muchos nos han dicho que no morirá si no lo olvido- contesto hiro sentándose en la silla mientras que haruki se sentaba en la cama de hiro**

**\- aun duele- pronunciaron ambos al unisonó**

**-no veo evidencia de heridas físicas en ninguno de los dos-**

**-es… una forma diferente de dolor- dijo hiro**

**-no lo comprenderías…- completo haruki abrazando sus rodillas**

**-son mis pacientes… quiero ayudarlos…-**

**-no tenemos cura para esto- hiro volteo su silla dándole la espalda a Baymax cuando ambos escucharon un ruido y vieron a Baymax poniendo la mano en la computadora descargando varios archivos**

**-Baymax que es lo que haces? - hablo haruki confundida**

**\- descargo una base de datos sobre perdidas personales…- Baymax quito su mano y volvió a su postura-Descarga terminada… tratamiento contacto con amigos y seres queridos voy a contactarlos ahora-**

**-no... Baymax no lo hagas- hiro se acerco y toco la barriga de Baymax tratando de detener la llamada**

**-tus amigos fueron…contactados- dijo Baymax**

**-es imposible- dijo hiro rindiéndose haruki se acercó a él ambos sabían que con Baymax sería difícil esquivar ciertas cosas y más porque a pesar de ser un robot pareciera que tuviera cierta preocupación por ellos, Baymax se acerco con ellos y abrazo a ambos**

**-amm Baymax que es lo que haces? - dijeron confundidos los gemelos**

**-otros tratamientos… compasión y consuelo físico-**

**-je… tranquilo… estamos muy bien…- hiro tomo la mano de haruki**

**-todo… estará bien… ya…ya. - Baymax toco de forma amigable la cabeza de hiro.**

**-gracias… Baymax- sonrió hiro**

**-lamento mucho…lo del…incendio- dijo Baymax**

**-tranquilo… solo fue un accidente…- dijo hiro, pero miro a su cama donde estaba el microbot-a menos que no…- tomo al microbot en su mano**

**-a menos que no lo fuera…- haruki entendió el pensamiento de hiro-en la feria… el de la máscara debió robar tus microbots- haruki miro a hiro entendiendo todo**

**-y provoco el incendio para cubrir sus huellas… es su culpa de que muriera tadashi…. Hay que detenerlo ahora…- miro hiro a Baymax**

**-hiro que planeas hacer? - pregunto haruki**

**-es sencillo debo mejorar a Baymax así podre encontrar ese hombre y vencerlo-**

**-ESTAS LOCO!- miro a hiro enfurecida- nunca podrás hacer algo no quiero que te arriesgues… no quiero que te pase algo… yo iré… tengo la capacidad hiro…- hiro miro a su hermana era cierto, ella tenia poderes y era fuerte, pero a su mente llego el recuerdo de lo que paso en la bodega**

**-no Haru… deja que te ayude ambos podremos hacerlos… como hermanos. - hiro tomo la mano de Haru y ella lo miro a los ojos sabía que podía ser ella la mayor ahora, pero hiro tenía razón, ella no estaba en condiciones de pelear bufo algo molesta- de acuerdo… pero debemos ser cautelosos-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"****UN RATO DESPUES EN LA COCHERA DE LA CASA"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los hermanos hamada acababan de terminar su trabajo y hiro había logrado mejorar a Baymax, le integro un chip de artes marciales el cual Baymax logro dominar incluso está feliz porque Baymax lo consintió con gomitas.**

**En ese momento Hiro le ofreció el puño, pero el robot se veía confundido**

**-. El puño no está agregado a mi nueva base de datos, creo que olvidaste poner ese ataque-contesto Baymax**

**-Jaja no Baymax, esto no es un ataque-contesto la pelinegro-Es algo que hacen los amigos para celebrar que están felices-Al decir eso, tomo la mano de Baymax y le mostro paso por paso el saludo que el solía hacer con su hermano.-Es así y así-le dijo después de chocar las manos un par de veces con el-Y al último golpeamos nuestros puños- le explico a lo que este obedeció-¿Listo para la última parte?- Para terminar, Hiro separo su mano de la de Baymax haciendo un sonido como el de un cohete-Ahora tu-**

**-Balalalalala-dijo Baymax al hacer ese mismo movimiento**

**-bueno eso estuvo bastante cerca… jejeje-**

**-es hora hiro… - ambos salieron de la casa con un Baymax en un traje de fibra de carbono muy gracioso y corrieron hacia la bodega sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos por un automóvil.**

**Los hermanos llegaron a la bodega de manera rápida y Baymax de una patada abrió la puerta**

**-ES TUYO BAYMAX- dijo hiro alegre sin darse cuenta que ya no había nadie**

**-no esta lejos…- vi haruki el suelo viendo rastros de ceniza hiro miro a su hermana**

**-enserio haruki debías ponerte esa cosa? ¿No está muy apretada? -**

**-es una maya y es la que uso debajo de la armadura- hiro dejo de escucharla ya que vio que el microbot se movió hacia donde este quería ir, haruki lo sigo raramente corría muy rápido ambos llegaron al muelle y si no hubiese sido por Baymax hiro hubiese caído al agua**

**-siempre espera una hora después de comer para poder nadar- antes de que hiro pudiera agradecer el microbot salió volando**

**-hiro… viene alguien…- lo tomo del brazo y se ocultaron detrás de unos contenedores al mirar un poco vieron que el hombre Kabuki venia solo…. Y que con ayuda de los microbots llevaba un objeto algo pesado ambos miraron confundidos la escena**

**-hiro tu ritmo cardiaco se incrementó drástica…- **

**-listo Baymax usaras tus mejoras…- hiro hablo determinado y Haru puso la mano en su reloj preparada para lo que fuera a pasar y justo cuando iban atacar una luz muy fuerte los ilumino, haruki se hizo invisible y hiro cerro los ojos asustado cuando la luz se apago y vio a 4 personas salir de un auto**

**-hiro? - dijeron al unisonó hiro al mirarlos vio que eran Fred, Gogo, Wasabi y Honey Lemon**

**-chicos?! No... no... no… deben irse corran- dijo alterado ya que sabia que estaban en riesgo**

**-hiro que haces aquí tu solo- dijo wasabi preocupado, hiro miro alrededor y vio que su hermana no estaba**

**-****_ "haruki ayúdame donde estas!"- _****pensó asustado**

**-****_ "no entiendo que hacen aquí… tranquilo… estoy detrás de ti… solo que me hice invisible a los ojos de los demás"_****-**

**-Amm... nada solo doy un paseo… ayuda a mis cambios adolescentes de humor- dijo nervioso**

**-espera él es Baymax? - dijo aún más confundido Wasabi…**

**-amm sí, pero chicos…- fue interrumpido de nuevo**

**-por que la ropa interior de fibra de carbono? - pregunto confundida Gogo**

**-también… aprendí Karate…-**

**-chicos de verdad deben irse!- dijo hiro muy preocupado**

**-no hiro… ya para de alejarnos… estamos contigo por eso Baymax nos contactó- dijo Honey lemon poniendo la mano en el hombro de hiro**

**-los que sufren una perdida requieren el apoyo de amigos y seres queridos…-Dijo Baymax acercando mas a los amigos de Hiro, esto no iba nada bien. - ¿Quién comparte sus sentimientos primero? -**

**-yo yo!- dijo Fred emocionado- hola mi nombre es Fred y ya pasaron 3 meses desde… SANTA MASCARA DE MEGAZORG- dijo asustado ya que una caja gigante iba a aplastarlos- díganme que también lo ven…- Honey saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto cosa que molesto mas al hombre kabuki quien sin pensarlo 2 veces les lanzo la caja**

**-AHHHHHHH NO PUEDE SER NO!- grito wasabi asustado sin darse cuenta que Baymax detuvo el impacto y lanzo la caja lejos cuando hiro y los demás chicos escucharon un grito**

**-SHĪRUDO!- una luz se ilumino y apareció Phoenix light cosa lo cual Fred grito de emoción ella los vio- CORRAN!- todos los chicos empezaron a correr Baymax enfrentaba al el de los microbots cuando una bola de fuego impacto contra de Phoenix light ella detuvo el golpe y lanzo su bastón**

**-KURIKI HENKAN- su basto cambio a un arco del cual empezó a lanzar ventiscas de hielo los chicos corrieron a refugiarse al auto incluido hiro gracias a Gogo**

**\- ¿ESPERA QUE HACES? - dijo tratando de escaparse**

**-salvándote la vida- cerro ella la puerta**

**-no Baymax se encargará del…- ignoro eso ultimo cuando Baymax cayo en el quemacocos del auto de wasabi**

**-Hay que irnos- grito Honey desesperada **

**-NOOO ESPEREN PHOENIX LIGHT NOS SALVARA- veía a su hermana luchar dijo abriendo la puerta de gogo tratando de escapar**

**-no hiro debemos irnos- peleaban sin darse cuenta que haruki estaba en problemas ya que el hombre kabuki la había aprisionado y con ayuda del chico de fuego le provocaba unas quemaduras **

**-AHHHGGG SUELTAME- fatal error ya que fue lanzada con suma fuerza hacia la puerta del auto impactando su cabeza y quedando inconsciente al momento hiro salió asustado y cargo a Haruki metiéndola al auto**

**-** **Fenikkusu-gai- dijo hiro haciendo que el traje de Haruki se desvaneciera y todos quedaran sorprendidos**

**-oh no…- dijo Baymax desde arriba**

**-amm wasabi…- dijo Honey asustada haciendo reaccionar al chico quien empezó a conducir tratando de salir vivos de ahí esto era definitivo había sido una pésima idea, y ahora no solo los gemelos hamada corrían riesgo... si no también sus amigos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

***entran comerciales***

**el dibujo de nuestra linda haruki con la armadura de Phoenix Light fue hecho por Pau_TG_Alia una gran amiga mía y también una gran autora que también les recomiendo mucho y les dejo el link de sus historias user/Pau_TG_Alia**

***fin de los comerciales***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yo: ¡AQUÍ CONCLUYE ESTE NUEVO EPISODIO! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO -**

**Alía, Lubiam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NOS DEJES EN EL SUSPENSO-**

**Yo: jejeje no necesito tener la garantía de que seguirán leyendo-**

**Diego: salió muy bien, pero tengo dudas que es lo que significa lo que dice Haruki-**

Yo: para los que tienen dudas ahí les va lo que dice haruki

· Kuriki henkan: Kriki transformate (kriki es el nombre de su bastón)

**·****SHĪRUDO!: escudo fuera**

· Fenikkusuto~umī!: fénix a mi

· Fenikkusu-gai: fuera fénix

**Alía: Valla es raro jeje**

**Yo: y... ¡BUENO LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE SOSTENGAN CON FUERZA DE SUS ASIENTOS POR QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA RISAS EMOCIONES FUERTES Y ETC! -**

**Lubiam: NOOO YA NO MAS-**

**Yo: ya verán cosas grandes se vienen y los esperare con el siguiente capítulo llamado- Diego hace redoble de tambores- CAPITULO VIII**

**HAY QUE DETENERLO (EL INICIO DEL LOS HEROES parte 2)- sonrió**

**Lubiam: ¡YA QUIERO LEERLO!-**

**Yo: lo será se los aseguro, bueno en la dinámica sigue así que, si alguien quiere ganar un fanfic creado por mí, y quieren participar. solo tienen que contestar esta pequeña pregunta- aura misteriosa- mencionen el nombre de mi personaje favorito de boku no Hero academy, o si es muy difícil, díganme o mencionen cual fue mi primera historia en publicar en fanfiction bueno ahora si me voy Besos siniestros y sonrisas obscuras bye! - me despido con la mano al igual que Alía y diego**

**Lubiam: se despiden con la mano aun llorando- ¡sayonara! -**


	9. CAPITULO VII HAY QUE DETENERLO

**Yo: ya lo se que me he tardado mucho pero que puedo hacer la universidad no me deja nada fáciles las cosas, y luego los problemas de red son horribles-**

**Alía: Y que lo digas -Habla sentada en un escritorio dibujando como loca.**

**Lubiam: ya queremos el capítulo-**

**Diego: ¡vamos quiero leerlo!-**

**Yo: ¡bien parecen niños pequeños haciendo berrinche! Bueno ya saben bienvenidos a este el CAPITULO VIII** **HAY QUE DETENERLO (EL INICIO DEL LOS HEROES parte 2) me han dicho y me siguen preguntando que quien es el de fuego de una vez les diré que no puedo revelarlo ustedes mismos deben buscar sus respuestas y recuerden dejar so comentario que me ayuda a seguir adelante además que acepto sugerencias y quejas eh bueno - me pongo un traje de presentador- QUE COMIENZEN LOS JUEGOS DEL… a no esperen eso no era QUE COMIENZE ESTE EPISODIO!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**HAY QUE DETENERLO **

**(EL INICIO DEL LOS HEROES parte 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR"**_

_**Hiro estaba determinado para hacer pagar al hombre kabuki y Haru puso la mano en su reloj preparada para lo que fuera a pasar y justo cuando iban atacar una luz muy fuerte los ilumino, haruki se hizo invisible e Hiro cerro los ojos asustado cuando la luz se apagó y vio a 4 personas salir de un auto.**_

_**-Hiro? - dijeron al unisonó Hiro al mirarlos vio que eran Fred, Gogo, Wasabi y Honey Lemon.**_

_**-¡¿Chicos?! No... no... no... deben irse corran- dijo alterado ya que sabía que estaban en riesgo.**_

_**-Hiro que haces aquí tu solo- dijo Wasabi preocupado, Hiro miro alrededor y vio que su hermana no estaba.**_

_**\- "haruki ayúdame donde estas!"- pensó Hiro asustado.**_

**-**_** "no entiendo que hacen aquí... tranquilo... estoy detrás de ti... solo que me hice invisible a los ojos de los demás"**_

_**-Amm... nada solo doy un paseo... ayuda a mis cambios adolescentes de humor- dijo nervioso.**_

_**-¿Espera ese es Baymax? - dijo aún más confundido Wasabi...**_

_**-Amm sí, pero chicos...- fue interrumpido de nuevo**_

_**-¿Porque la ropa interior de fibra de carbono? - pregunto confundida Gogo**_

_**-También... aprendí Karate...- Menciono Baymax con "extrema inocencia"**_

_**-Chicos de verdad deben irse!- dijo Hiro muy preocupado.**_

_**-No. Ya para de alejarnos Hiro, estamos contigo, por eso Baymax nos contactó- dijo Honey lemon poniendo la mano en el hombro de Hiro.**_

_**-Los que sufren una perdida requieren el apoyo de amigos y seres queridos...-Dijo Baymax acercando más a los amigos de Hiro, esto no iba nada bien. - ¿Quién comparte sus sentimientos primero? -**_

_**-¡Yo yo!- dijo Fred emocionado- hola mi nombre es Fred y ya pasaron 3 meses desde... SANTA MASCARA DE MEGAZORG- dijo asustado ya que una caja gigante iba a aplastarlos- ¿también lo ven…? Diganme que si - Honey saco su teléfono y le tomo una foto cosa que molesto más al hombre kabuki quien sin pensarlo 2 veces les lanzo un vagón de tren.**_

_**-¡AHHHHHHH! ¡NO PUEDE SER, NO!- grito Wasabi asustado sin darse cuenta que Baymax detuvo el impacto y lanzo la caja lejos cuando Hiro y los demás chicos escucharon un grito.**_

_**Después de una dura batalla Baymax acabo arriba del auto y haruki quedo inconsciente y sin su disfraz ya que por un descuido resulto lastimada.**_

_**-Oh no...- dijo Baymax desde arriba.**_

_**-Amm Wasabi...- dijo Honey asustada haciendo reaccionar al chico quien empezó a conducir tratando de salir vivos de ahí esto era definitivo había sido una pésima idea, y ahora no solo los gemelos hamada corrían riesgo... y más si no lograban salir de esta persecución llena de locura.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"VOLVIENDO A LA ACTUALIDAD"**_

**Hiro iba con su hermana y con los amigos de su hermano tratando escapar en el auto de Wasabi esto era desconcertante para los amigos de Tadashi en primera, ¿Porque diantres estaban tras un hombre con mascara?, segunda ¿porque haruki estaba vestida como Phoenix lligh? y tercera ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PASANDO?, estas preguntas resonaban más en la cabeza de Gogo asi que decidió no quedarse callada.**

**-HIRO EXPLICA ESTO AHORA- hablo Gogo molesta.**

**-Exactamente qué quieres que te explique? - dijo nervioso mientras Wasabi se interceptaba en varias calles.**

**-¡TODO PEQUEÑO HAMADA!- decía Gogo resaltando su molestia.**

**-el de la máscara robo mis microbots también con la antorcha humana inicio el fuego y ha tratado de matarnos y… a-aun no sé quién es- decía algo asustado viendo reaccionar a su hermana, quien vio la situación.**

**-ahh me descuide un segundo, pero estaré bien- contesto haruki adolorida mientras Wasabi iba de reversa.**

**-MOCOSA EXPLICATE AHORA- exigió molesta a haruki.**

**-¡NO LO HARE QUE NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE ESTAMOS EN UNA CRISIS!- contesto molesta Haruki cuando el hombre kabuki lanzo un impacto.**

**-BAYMAX GOLPE DIRECTO!- grito Hiro haciendo que Baymax diera un golpe de lucha logrando que el auto diera vueltas hasta que siguió su marcha en línea recta haciendo que el hombre de la máscara comenzara a seguirlos.**

**-WASABI A LA IZQUIERDA- grito Gogo haciendo que diera vuelta abruptamente haciendo que Fred aplastara su cara con la ventana y Fred vio hacia atrás junto con Honey y una desubicada haruki viendo que acababa de esquivar un puente.**

**-La máscara... LA ROPA NEGRA -Hablo Fred en misterio- NOS ATACA UN SUPERVILLANO MALVADO! ES SENSACIONAL, también es terrorífico, PERO ES SENSACIONAL- dijo más emocionado.**

**Wasabi miraba hacia atrás, nunca se imagino que el hecho de visitar a Hiro y Haruki acabara en una persecución, cuando de momento este freno en seco.**

**\- ¿POR QUÉ PARAS? - pregunto Gogo confundida.**

**-HAY LUZ ROJA- hablo Wasabi algo agitado.**

**-¡NO HAY LUCES ROJAS EN UNA PERSECUCION!- gritaron Haru y Gogo al mismo tiempo haciendo que Wasabi avanzara lo más rápido que su auto se lo permitía.**

**\- ¿Por qué quiere asesinarnos? - pregunto Wasabi para después sacar la cabeza del auto y dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre Kabuki - ¿Por qué QUIERES ASECINARNOS? - **

**-¡ES EL CLASICO VILLANO! SABEMOS DEMASIADO- Grito Fred asustado.**

**-no hay que afirmar nada no es seguro que nos quiera asesinarnos- trato nuestra rubia favorita de calmar a todos.**

**-¡AUTO!- grito Fred.**

**-¡TRATA DE ASESINARNOS!- exclamo Honey viendo que el hombre kabuki lanzo un auto y el chico en llamas le prendió fuego con intenciones claras de dañarlos, el cual a duras penas pudieron esquivarlo.**

**-Wasabi acaso pusiste la direccional? – Exclamo Gogo.**

**-¡DEBES INDICAR CUANDO GIRAS! ES LA LEY- Wasabi estaba muy exaltado.**

**-Hasta… AQUÍ - Gogo se miró decidida y con un rápido movimiento movió a Wasabi haciendo que fueran mucho más rápido haruki con fuerza rompió el vidrio de la cajuela y se concentro y logro darle al chico de fuego, pero era tarde el hombre kabuki los había encerrado en un túnel de microbots.**

**-NO LO VAMOS A LOGRAR – grito a paniqueado Wasabi**

**-CALLATE SI LO LOGRAREMOS- sentencio Gogo.**

**-NO LO VAMOS A LOGRAR- se asustaba más Honey.**

**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaron Wasabi y Honey asustados, pero Gogo logro salir del túnel estaban a salvo**

**-LO LOGRAMOS ESTAMOS VIVOS-grito Fred celebrando antes de tiempo ya que no se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al muelle y al no tener freno el carro cayó en el agua hundiéndose en el mar, Hiro estaba atorado ya que momentos antes Baymax le había puesto el cinturón por que casi caía al concreto, Hiro cerro los ojos quedando inconsciente.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DENTRO DE EL SUBCONSIENTE DE HIRO"**

**No sabía lo que había pasado hacia un momento que escapaban del hombre kabuki, pero algo no andaba bien solo escuchaba gritos, pero lejos de ser los de sus amigos estos le parecían muy familiares hasta que imágenes golpeaban su cabeza con fuerza**

**-TOSHIO QUE SUCEDE- sus ojos se enfocaban a una mujer llena de miedo.**

**-NO PUEDO ESTABILIZARLO LOS MOTORES NO FUNCIONAN!- la mirada del hombre era de desesperación.**

**-¡LOS NIÑOS!- la mujer volteo hacia los niños sin saber que hacer.**

**-¡RACHEL!- grito el hombre protegiendo a su mujer.**

**-¡MAMI!- gritaron los pequeños asustados.**

**De pronto fue un golpe una luz morada luego más golpes y ruidos de cosas rompiéndose y después silencio .**

**-¡HIRO! ¡HIRO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**De vuelta en la realidad"**

**Hiro abrió los ojos algo asustado.**

**-HIRO!- gritaron sus amigos y Baymax Haruki no perdió tiempo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba.**

**-Idiota… nunca lo vuelvas a hacer- lloraba haruki como niña pequeña no quería perderlo, ya había perdido a su hermano mayor, no aguantaría perder a su "alma gemela"**

**-que sucedió… y por que me saben los labios a pizza y queso cheddar- pregunto Hiro asustado.**

**-Pues te ahogaste y te sacamos del agua-aclaro Wasabi.**

**-Y Fred te dio respiración de boca a boca.**

**-WAAAAA QUE ASCO-Hiro se quitó el sabor de la boca tallándose con su manga mojada- ¿POR QUE NO LO HIZO HONEY O GOGO?**

**-¿Por qué solo Fred sabe de primeros auxilios.**

**-¡Adiós a mi primer beso!- dijo deprimido Hiro y temblando de frio al igual que los demás.**

**-Hay que irnos de aquí- dijo Honey tiritando.**

**-Pero… ¿a dónde…? - pronuncio tartamudeando Haru.**

**-¡Síganme!- dijo Fred con mirada determinada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**EN UN RUMBO DESCONOCIDO"**

**La pandilla de amigos caminaba siguiendo a Fred ciertamente no sabían a donde iban, pero podrían apreciar mansiones hermosas y una más hermosa que otra.**

**-En donde estamos? - pregunto Honey confundida.**

**Hasta que Fred dio vuelta en una de las casas y toco el timbre.**

**-Amm Fred que es lo que haces? - pregunto hiro confundido.**

**-AHHHH. Bienvenidos a Mi House, que en francés es puerta de entrada- dijo haciendo el acento.**

**-En realidad… No lo es- contesto Honey aún más confundida**

**-ESCUCHA TONTIN. HE TENIDO UNA PESIMA NOCHE. ESTOY MOJADA, HACE FRIO Y TENGO ARENA EN PARTES DONDE NO DEBERIA HABER, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PAR…- gritaba gogo exaltada hasta que fue interrumpida cuando un hombre bien vestido abrió la puerta**

**-Bienvenido joven Frederic- saludo el mayordomo con algo de seriedad**

**-Heathcliff! ¡Mi amigazo!- saludo emotivo Fred- ya pasen estaremos seguros aquí, dame el puño- el mayordomo hizo el puño y Fred lo junto con el de el para entrar después con sus amigos, **

**-Bálala-Baymax había entrado al final y las choco con el mayordomo confundiendo un poco a este.**

**Dentro de la casa todo era más grande nadie se imaginaba que Fred viviese en un lugar así.**

**-Fred de verdad está es tu casa? - Honey estaba intrigada y confundida.**

**-Creí que vivías bajo un puente- Gogo miraba más confundida todo.**

**-Técnicamente es de mis padres, pero ahora están de vacas, en la isla de la familia dah fiestón!- Fred los dirigió a su habitación en la que básicamente era exactamente como se la hubiesen imaginado, Haru e hiro ignoraron lo que hablaban sus amigos ya que este último se dirigió al escritorio de Fred y sin pedir permiso tomo una Hoja y empezó a dibujar.**

**Haruki miraba lo que hacía hiro, aunque su duda era por el chico de fuego, ella se sentía mal por herirlo, pero no sabía por qué era raro nunca le había pasado con nadie, algo le hacía sentir que estaba mal. Pero porque lo sentía era como cuando hacia algo malo a tadashi o a hiro ese sentimiento de dolor.**

**-Tu calor corporal es bajo- dijo Baymax acercándose a hiro**

**-Aja… si…- hiro ignoro a Baymax, él se acercó a hiro y le empezó a dar calor gracias al el calentador que trae integrado, Fred se acercó rápidamente a Baymax y se abalanzo a él.**

**-Ahh estoy abrazando un tibio malvavisco- dijo Fred relajándose haciendo que los demás se acerquen a Baymax incluyendo Haru.**

**-Este símbolo significa algo para ustedes? - al preguntar Fred levanto la mano -y si me dices que es un pájaro te hare calzón chino- Fred siguió con la mano arriba.**

**\- Dinos Fred que es este símbolo- dijo haruki.**

**-ES UN PAJARO!- dijo sonriente hasta que fue alzado de los calzoncillos de forma telequinética por Haruki .**

**-¡Ya bájame Haru!- gritaba desesperado Fred.**

**-Si eso quieres…- Haru lo bajo de golpe haciendo reír a algunos**

**-No Fred, el hombre de la mascara tenia un objeto con este símbolo- cuestiono hiro a todos.**

**-Aprender al hombre de la mascara mejorara los estados emocionales de hiro y Haru-**

**Hablo Baymax.**

**\- Un segundo ¿aprender al hombre de la máscara? En primera A DURAS PENAS ESCAPASTE VIVO DE EL COMO QUIERES ENFRENTARTE A EL y en segunda no sabemos quién es – reprendió Gogo a hiro sabía que lo que planeaban era una locura.**

**-Además no nos han explicado por completo todo- agrego wasabi puesto que aún era un misterio todo lo sucedido- empecemos por lo primero porque ella estaba vestida igual que Phoenix light, y por qué no confiaron en nosotros?!**

**-Eso es simple es que es Phoenix Light- contestaron hiro y haruki al mismo tiempo, todos quedaron impresionados el cuarto quedo en silencio hasta que Fred grito de emoción.**

**-¡POR FIN POR FIN LO DIJISTE NENITA!- sonrió y salto emocionado causando confusión en Honey, Gogo y Wasabi, en hiro un enojo y ganándose una mirada aniquiladora de Haruki-amm ups- dijo Fred sabiendo que acababa de cometer una estupidez.**

**-Fred… tu sabia que haruki era Phoenix light… y nunca se lo dijiste a tadashi o a mí!- hiro estaba reteniendo su enojo era el colmo.**

**-fue un accidente el me descubrió hace unos años, pero le hizo prometer que nunca dijera nada, pero ya no importa… lo importante ahora es tratar de descubrir quién es Yokai.**

**-¿Yokai? ¿Enserio tiene nombre? - pregunto confundido wasabi.**

**-Normalmente todos los villanos tienen nombre por qué no? -contesto haruki y Fred al mismo tiempo.**

**-Saben, tengo mi teoría de quien puede ser nuestro sujeto, y quiero pensar que es ALISTER KREI- afirmo Fred invitando a sus amigos a sentarse en el sillón.**

**-No no puede ser. El es demasiado conocido.- argumento Hiro.**

**-Es cierto, además ¿qué motivos tendría? - concreto Honey.**

**-Exacto todos pensarían que no tiene motivos, pero si tiene uno en especial- contestó Fred.**

**-Los microbots de hiro… en la feria te negaste a dárselos exacto por eso los robo!- contestó haruki entendiendo la teoría de Fred-tiene razón chicos, es ovio que es Krei.**

**-Es básico los villanos en los comics son los hombres ricos ya que en ellos no recaen las reglas, y puedo suponer que no solo se los robo también el chico de fuego pudo haber causado el incendio para cubrir las huellas de Krei.**

**-No es imposible que sea el, seamos razonables Krei no mataría ni a una mosca- contesto hiro a las teorías de su hermana y Fred.**

**-Ñero entonces ¿quién se robó tus robots? Y si Krei no es el que usa la máscara ¿entonces quién es? - cuestiono de nuevo Honey.**

**-No tengo ni idea… no tengo nada con lo que pueda buscarlo…- contestó hiro deprimido**

**-Su… tipo de sangre es… AB-, niveles de colesterol… son...- hablo Baymax llamando la atención de todos.**

**-Un segundo Baymax… escaneaste al hombre de la máscara- cuestiono hiro esperanzado**

**-estoy programado para…escanear la salud de todos.**

**-¡SI! HAY QUE USAR ESOS DATOS PARA PODER ATRAPARLO - grito emocionado hiro.**

**-Baymax… ¿pudiste escanear a fireman? -todos miraron raro a Haru- ¿Qué? No puedo llamarlo antorcha humana pagaría derechos ...**

**-No… pude escanearlo… estaba fuera de mi alcance- haruki, se quedó confundida, cuando ella conoció a Baymax sabía que tadashi estaba mejorando su escáner para que pudiese escanear a 20 metros de distancia, haruki fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a su hermano hablar del escáner de Baymax.**

**-¿Hiro puedes repetir eso ultimo? - pidió haruki**

**-Mejorare mas el escáner de Baymax asi podrá escanear a Yokai- hiro miro hacia una repisa con figuras de acción y vio el reflejo de sus amigos-aun que la verdad… Haru y yo no podremos hacerlo solos, y si quieren ayudarnos… tengo que mejorarlos también.**

**-Nos. ¿Nos vas a que cosa?- cuestiono wasabi asustado.**

**-Los que sufren una perdida… requieren el apoyo de seres queridos- complemento Baymax.**

**-Esto me gusta- dijo Fred emocionado.**

**-Espera… no podremos derrotarlos somos nerds!-**

**Haruki entendió a lo que se refería hiro y a pesar de que le traía malos recuerdos sabia que era la única forma de poder enfrentar a Fireman y Yokai, ella no estaba en forma y era su única opción.**

**-Claro que podrán hacerlo con un poco de entrenamiento y con unas buenas armaduras podrán salir ilesos!- afirmo haruki.**

**-PERO ESO NO NOS QUITA LO NERDS.**

**-Hiro, de verdad… queremos ayudar… pero solo somos nosotros…- Honey quería ayudar, pero sabia que era imposible no eran el capitán América o Thor para ayudarlos.**

**-No… seremos mucho más- afirmaron haruki e hiro al mismo tiempo mientras miraban un cuadro de superhéroes de Fred.**

**-Tadashi hamada… era nuestro mejor amigo… hay que hacerlo…- hablo convencida Gogo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia los chicos al igual que los demás miraron hacia el cuadro Fred no cabía en emoción siempre soñó con ser un super héroe, pero nunca creyó que fuese posible.**

**-Sienten lo mismo… nuestros orígenes están comenzando, VAMOS A SER SUPER HEROES!- grito Fred emocionSie.**

**-Bueno enanos… díganos que debemos hacer…- pregunto gogo a los gemelos hamada**

**-Primero debemos ir a descansar a casa… pero se que esta muy lejos asi que… - Haru abrió varios portales hacia las casas de los chicos- entren y estarán seguros en casa y mañana nos vemos en nuestra casa… Fred… podemos usar el patio de tu casa como un lugar de entrenamiento?.**

**-¡Claro seria un honor para mí!**

**-Bueno chicos nos vemos mañana en la mañana- Dijeron Hiro y Haruki al unisono.**

**Todos los chicos entraron en los portales menos Fred, al llegar a casa hiro y haruki subieron por la escalera, haruki pudo notar que su hermano estaba algo deprimido.**

**-Hiro ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada su gemela**

**-Amm. si… solo que cuando quede inconsciente… mm nada, no es importante…- hiro trato de no preocupar a su hermana mientras Baymax se quedaba en el contenedor de carga.**

**-Hiro dime… si no lo dices no sabre que tienes.**

**-Yo…. Desde que soy niño no tengo recuerdos del accidente… y hoy pude recordar unos fragmentos… -hiro no pudo seguir ya que Haru lo abrazo**

**-Escucha… sabes que por algo seguimos vivos... pero no quiero que pienses mucho en eso… es mejor que aun no sepas lo que paso ese dia…- haru se separo dejando mas confundido a hiro- descanza Enano mañana será un dia difícil…- dijo saliendo de la habitación, hiro se limito a recostarse y dormir, mañana sin saberlo seria un dia lleno de sorpresas, y golpes fuertes… que talvez acabaría con la cordura del hamada menor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: ¡Bueno bueno bueno espero que les haya gustado y si es asi te invito a que dejes tu comentario sugerencias y opiniones todo es válido!- sonrió**

**Diego: ¡DE VERDAD HASTA AHÍ LO DEJARAS YO QUIERO MAS!- hace berrinche**

**Lubiam: yo creí que veríamos la escena de Inmortal- se entristece**

**Yo: jejejeje tranquilos, bueno chicos recuerden que si quieren ganarse un fanfic mío deberán contestar una sencilla dinámica y contestar cual es mi personaje favorito de Boku no Hero academy-**

**Alía: ¿No es Teka? ¿El Oc de Acker?**

**Yo: Nop... bueno hasta aquí se queda este episodio recuerden seguirme y comentar y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que es…-se oye un redoble de tambores-CAPITULO IX MOTIVOS (SORPRESAS, COLERA Y LLANTO PARTE 1)-**

**Todos: ¡SI!-**

**Yo: ¡bueno me despido hasta la próxima y recuerden NO SALGAN DE CASA! ¡CHAO!-**

**Diego Lubiam: SAYONARA-**

**Alía: No se mueran (:p)**


	10. CAPITULO IX MOTIVOS (SORPRESAS, COLERA

**Yo: HOLI A TODO EL MUNDO BIENVENIDOS A ESTE LOCO FANFIC -todos aplauden.**

**Alía: ¿Por qué tan emocionada? -comiendo un bote de helado.**

**Lubiam: Es que en este capítulo hay muchas sorpresas y espero que asi lo sea-mirada fulminante.**

**Diego: ¡Vamos quiero leerlo!**

**Yo: ¡Ya no me presionen en primera: ¡Alía! ¡deja de comer tanto helado! -Le quito el bote y empieza a tratar de arrebatármelo.**

**Alía: ¡NO! MIOOOOOOOO -empezamos a jalarnos el bote de helado de chocolate.**

**Yo: ¡LUBIAM DIEGO PRESENTEN EL CAPITULO DE HOY! ¡DEBO EVITAR QUE ALGUIEN MUERA DE PULMONIA! -me sigo peleando con Alía.**

**Lubiam: Amm bueno a nombre de Evi les doy bienvenida a este nuevo episodio- aplauden- Diego y como se llama este capítulo- diego saca unas tarjetas- Amm no le entiendo léelo tu…-**

**Diego: CAPITULO IX MOTIVOS (SORPRESAS, COLERA Y LLANTO PARTE 1) bueno ya no hagamos tanto teatro y vallamos con este jugoso episodio- se oyen muchas cosas caerse y Dos gritos "TE ARRANCARE LAS PIERNAS SI NO ME DAS ESE BOTE DE HELADO" "TE VERE EN EL HOSPITAL ENTONCES" -iré a ver que no se asesinen…- saca la Katana- ¡YA PARENLE AMBAS!**

**Lubiam: Esperemos que salgan vivas- corre la cinta y sale corriendo a detenernos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IX **

**MOTIVOS**

**(SORPRESAS, COLERA Y LLANTO)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR"**_

_Todos habían llegado a casa de Fred para secarse y ahí Hiro y Haru explicaron todo además de que Hiro se le ocurrió una idea de cómo rastrear al hombre kabuki._

_-Mejorare más el escáner de Baymax asi podrá escanear a Yokai- Hiro miro hacia una repisa con figuras de acción y vio el reflejo de sus amigos- Aunque la verdad… Haru y yo no podremos hacerlo solos, y si quieren ayudarnos… tengo que mejorarlos también._

_\- ¿Nos vas a que cosa? - cuestiono Wasabi asustado._

_-Los que sufren una perdi, requieren el apoyo de amigos y seres queridos- complemento Baymax._

_-Esto me gusta- dijo Fred emocionado._

_-Espera… no podremos derrotarlos somos nerds!-_

_-Claro que podrán hacerlo con un poco de entrenamiento y con unas buenas armaduras podrán salir ilesos!- afirmo Haruki._

_-PERO ESO NO NOS QUITA LO NERDS – Menciono Wasabi._

_-Hiro, queremos ayudar… pero solo somos… nosotros - Honey quería ayudar, pero sabía que era imposible no eran el capitán América o Thor para ayudarlos._

_***DC EN EL FONDO* "¿Soy una broma para ti?***_

_-No… Seremos mucho más- afirmaron Haruki e Hiro al mismo tiempo mientras miraban un cuadro de superhéroes de Fred._

_-Tadashi Hamada… era nuestro mejor amigo. Hay que hacerlo. - hablo convencida Gogo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia los chicos al igual que los demás miraron hacia el cuadro Fred no cabía en emoción siempre soñó con ser un super héroe, pero nunca creyó que fuese posible._

_-¡¿Sienten lo mismo?! ¿Sienten la fuerza? ¡Nuestros orígenes están comenzando, VAMOS A SER SUPER HEROES!- grito Fred emoción._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Por la mañana en la casa hamada"**_

Desde muy temprano llegaron los amigos de Hiro y Haru trayendo todo lo que pudiera ayudarles con esta batalla por suerte la tía Cass no estaría en casa durante unos días, eso facilitaba las cosas era hora de empezar con el plan, pero primero debían preparar la protección, asi que Haru formo a los chicos.

**(Yo: desde aquí inserten la melodía de inmortales de fall out Boys la adecue de manera que casi compaginara con la escena de la película)**

-Ok. ¡alcen los brazos! - Haru los escaneo y transporto a la computadora haciendo un modelo tridimensional. Para que después Hiro pasara a otra pantalla y le mostrara el plan.

\- Verán el plan es sencillo, el neuro transmisor es el que controla a los microbots, que debe estar en su máscara. Si se la quitamos… ya no los controlara más.

\- "GAME OVER" - contestan Haru e Hiro al unisonó triunfantes.

Y asi empezó el proceso para crear el equipo, con ayuda de los proyectos escolares de sus amigos excepto Fred él tenía la idea de una la fórmula de un lagarto escupe fuego, pero todo iría con calma.

"**CON HONEY LEMON**"

Ella quería algo que tuviera que ver con la química que era su fortaleza Hiro tenía la idea de crear un cinturón para que Honey pudiera lanzar diferentes químicos, pero la idea de Haruki fue mejor su idea fue un bolso que tuviera los aditamentos necesarios para crear las municiones químicas, y hace fue el bolso tenía en un corazón la tabla periódica de los elementos químicos y algunas funciones extra, y asi empezó su prueba, Hiro y ella se ubicaban en la casa de Fred donde Heathcliff ayudaba usando una réplica de la máscara Kabuki, y hacia la seña para que Honey iniciara su prueba, ella tecleo algunas cosas en su bolso y salió una esfera naranja ella para no dañar a Heathcliff lanzo la bomba a sus pies y esta se transformó en una masa que "capturo" a el hombre kabuki ella se acercó y emocionada quito la máscara y abrazo a Heathcliff.

-1 y faltan 5- sonrió Haruki chocando el puño con su hermano.

"**CON GOGO**"

Era el turno de Gogo, sabían que ella era muy ingeniosa y una amante de la velocidad, pero una bicicleta no sería lo suficiente mente rápida, Hiro tuvo una grandiosa idea y en su pantalla de 3D elimino la bicicleta y haciendo un poco más grandes las ruedas, después de crear la armadura perfecta para Gogo fue su turno de hacer sus pruebas, Hiro coloco las ruedas a las botas de Gogo, creando unos patines suspendidos por la electromagnética, Haruki ayudo a Gogo a ponerse de pie, quien al hacerlo cayo de trasero, al no mantener el equilibrio los gemelos se acercaron a tratar de ayudarla ella se negó y se levantó sola y asi empezó su prueba donde aumento rápidamente su velocidad.

\- ¡VA A 90 KILOMETROS! - grito emocionada Haruki mientras veía a Gogo tomar una manguera y atar a Heathcliff para después quitarle la mascar y dársela a Hiro.

-2 y faltan 4- sonrió Haruki tomando apuntes.

"**CON BAYMAX**"

Hiro tenía una gran idea para la armadura de Baymax, basados en el primer modelo, pero esta seria excelsa, Hiro al terminar de imprimir las piezas las cargaba con fuerza ya que estas eran pesadas y asi inicio el duro trabajo de Baymax el colocarlas ya que por su aspecto adorable era más costoso que entraran, pero después de 77 veces por fin la armadura quedo lista para la batalla

"**CON FRED**"

Haruki sabía que sería imposible convertir a su amigo en un lagarto escupe fuego, asi que Hiro y ella crearon el traje perfecto, Haruki se encargó del diseño e Hiro de su funcionalidad y detalles, para que después Fred se encontrara frente a Heathcliff con su traje puesto para la acción, que Fred emocionadamente se colocó la cabeza de su monstruo, para después saltar alcanzando una gran altura, y haciendo un giro mientras escupía fuego alrededor de Heathcliff.

\- ¡ESCUPO FUEGO! - grito Fred emocionado mientras retiraba la máscara de Kabuki concluyendo su prueba.

-4 y faltan 2- choco el puño glorioso Hiro con su hermana.

"**CON WASABI**"

Hiro sabía que su amigo era muy temeroso asi que creo unas navajas laser con las que podría cortar cualquier cosa, era hora de su prueba Wasabi estaba nervioso a mas no poder y sin darle tiempo Heathcliff se movió a su izquierda para mostrar una lanzadora de pelotas de tenis que lanzo una pelota hacia el cubriendo sus brazos en equis corto la pelota , Heathcliff aumento la velocidad y asi Wasabi emocionado empezó a cortarlas todas hasta destruir la máquina para después deshacer su navaja y quitarle la máscara para después chocarlas con Hiro de manera cuidadosa.

"**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**"

Los chicos ya estaban listos en la sala de Fred esperando a Hiro, Haruki, estaba nerviosa leía sus apuntes que tomaba durante las pruebas y eran algo inquietantes, ya que la única apta para esto era Gogo.

\- Chicos de verdad, no sienten que su traje se les sube- dijo Wasabi tratando de acomodarse el traje.

\- Esto de verdad es increíble- dijo Honey apareciendo su rosada armadura.

\- Nada mal- Gogo desprendió un disco de su bota lo lanzo y este regreso como bumerang a su mano.

\- Chicos estoy nerviosa- dijo Haruki algo temerosa.

\- Por qué lo estarías eres Phoenix Light- trato Fred de animar a Haruki quien ya tenía puesta su armadura.

\- Lo sé, pero es que…- no pudo terminar ya que Hiro llego llamando la atención de todos.

\- Oigan chicos tengo al que enseñarles- hablo emocionado los chicos lo siguieron solo para ver a Baymax en una armadura espectacular- Quiero que conozcan a Baymax 2.0

-Woau… Hiro cuando dijiste que sería increíble creo no mentiste- dijo sorprendida Haruki

-no inventes esta genial- dijo Fred.

-Hola…- saludo Baymax hasta que una mariposa se posó en su dedo y quiso tratar de seguirla.

\- Hey espera Baymax- lo detuvo en seco – es hora de mostrar tu poder- Baymax se puso de lado- el puño muestral el puño…- dijo entre dientes y algo nervioso.

-Balalalalala- dijo Baymax sin entender a lo que se refería Hiro.

-No… no eso no la otra cosa…- dijo avergonzado, hasta que vio como Baymax preparaba su puño y este salía volando mientras destruía la estatua de la casa de Fred y después el puño regresaba a su brazo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en especial a Fred puesto que no le importo el daño de la estatua.

-EL PUÑO COHETE PONE A FREDDY TAN FELIZ- expreso emocionado refiriéndose a él en tercera persona.

-Y solo es una de sus mejoras Baymax ALAS- al momento aparecieron e Hiro monto sobre Baymax impresionando a sus amigos y en especial a su hermana puesto que ahora a lo que se refería Tadashi sobre que Hiro era especial.

-No puedo… entender cómo es que volar… me hace un mejor asistente medico…- cuestiono el robot a Hiro quien estaba encima de él.

-No entiendo cómo es que esto no te parece asombroso. - sonrió Hiro-ALZA EL VUELO BAYMAX- ordeno de nuevo, pero al volar Baymax este cayo y despego de panza haciendo que todos se agacharan para después ver como Hiro iba en un viaje muy alocado con Baymax.

-Espero que no muera en el camino- dijo Honey preocupada.

-Bueno yo iré a dormir una siesta en lo que regresa Hiro- dijo Fred estirándose de manera perezosa.

-Yo quiero caminar por el jardín- dijo Honey.

-No. ¡Nadie ira a ningún lugar! - Haruki llamo la atención de todos.

-Pero Haru es hora de mi siesta- protesto Fred haciendo berrinche.

-Sabes que los héroes no descansan, Fred. Verán note algo que me preocupo un poco y es el hecho de que pues… necesitan más entrenamiento por que recuerden, que no solo se enfrentaran contra Yokai, también lo harán contra fireman, asi que es mejor que nos preparemos más.

-Pero tu podrás contra él, el plan es que los demás nos aboquemos a Yokai y asi será una pelea de mutante contra…- dejo Fred de hablar cuando Gogo le metió un codazo en el estómago ya que sin querer hizo sentir mal a Haruki.

-No importa… solo empecemos con el entrenamiento de defensa, recuerden nuestro enemigo le gusta sorprender - dijo sonriente para después desaparecer de sus ojos.

-Donde se fue- pregunto Wasabi hasta que cayó al suelo.

\- ¡OYE, PERO NUESTRO ENEMIGO LANZA FUEGO! ¡NO SE HACE INVISIBLE! - grito Gogo hasta que un látigo encendido en un fuego azul la tomo de las piernas y la tiro.

-Si es un experto controlando sus poderes podrás hacer cosas como estas…- dijo apareciendo tras de Fred que trato de atacarla con fuego pero se movió más rápido ella causando que Fred se estrellara con una columna, Honey se había escondido sabía que no podría defenderse ella una chica que estaba en contra de la violencia, y mucho menos podría atacar a Haruki, mientras tanto ella se encontraba en una batalla campal con Wasabi que se defendía como todo un samurái y ella duplicaba la fuerza de impacto de sus poderes, pero sabía que si no se media, acabaría perdiendo el control.

"**CON HIRO Y BAYMAX"**

Hiro había salido volando con Baymax hacia el centro de san fransokyo.

-Wao lento amigote- Hiro duplico la fuerza de agarre en sus manos distrayéndose-WAAA BAYMAX ARRIBA SUBE SUBE- grito ya que al subir la vista noto que se estrellarían contra un gato gigante- PROPULSORES WAAAAA- a tiempo Baymax logro subir el vuelo a tiempo y subió, y subió cada vez más alto-

-BAYMAX ESPERA MUY ALTO DEMASIADO ¡DEMASIADO~! - grito Hiro aún más asustado, pero sin pensar que Baymax después apago los propulsores cayendo en picada provocando más gritos en el menor -ENCIENDE LAS BOTAS YA YA YA BAYMAX NOS VAMOS A HACER PAPILLA- Baymax encendió de nuevo las botas impulsándose hasta arriba del puente y frenando encima de la estructura.

-Que…. Bien Baymax…- Hiro estaba tembloso asustado, pero también emocionado, pero fue una locura el hacer una prueba de vuelo con Baymax- creo que fue suficiente vuelo por hoy. ¿Tu que dices?

-Tus neurotransmisores están elevados…- dijo Baymax escaneando a Hiro- este tratamiento funciona… - dijo dejándose caer hacia atrás.

-Espera que… que es lo que haces…. Nop ¡Baymax! - dijo yendo hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que Baymax se elevó controlando el vuelo, cuando el abrió los ojos se emocionó ya que estaba volando, era uno de los sueños de Tadashi el poder volar.

"**CON HARUKI Y LOS CHICOS"**

Los chicos a cómo podían se defendían los dos que le habían estado dando batalla era Wasabi y Gogo, Honey seguía escondida, Haruki golpeaba con fuerza provocando que Fred quedara inconsciente en uno de sus golpes ella no se daba cuenta que las mechas de su cabello lentamente se tornaban purpuras al igual que sus ojos, Honey logro darse cuenta y más porque la fuerza de Haruki había cambiado de forma drástica, ella preparo una mezcla que la tranquilizara porque a su paso destruiría todo, cuando ella lanzo a Wasabi dejándolo adolorido, ya tenía lista la bomba.

–HEY HARUKI- grito llamando la atención de Haruki quien se diario a ella con la intensión de herirla, Honey se quedó estática y temblorosa.

-HONEY REACCIONA- grito Gogo quitándole el proyectil y lanzándolo hacia Haruki a quien impacto y empezó a dejarla inconsciente.

\- ¡Creo que ya la matamos! - grito Fred asustado.

\- No tranquilo ya está reaccionando- Haruki empezó a removerse mientras las mechas y sus ojos se desvanecía el color purpura.

\- Ayy… me dolió…- dijo sobándose la cabeza- bien hecho Wasabi, Gogo y Fred, lograron controlarme- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Haruki- dijeron al unisonó.

-Recuerden, solo… traten de evitar el contacto con él y Honey…- la rubia la miro.

-no dudes… si lo haces pondrás en riesgo tu vida y la de todos…- dijo seria sacando un sándwich y comiéndolo para recuperar sus energías, Honey se quedó pensativa Haruki tenía razón, tendría que esforzarse mas no quería volver a presenciar la muerte de un ser amado.

"**DE VUELTA CON HIRO Y BAYMAX"**

Hiro y Baymax estaban sentados sobre uno de los "globos", él estaba alegre era la cosa más loca que había hecho y se sentía bien por eso.

\- Valla… Eso está…

-Que arde- completo Baymax haciendo reír un poco a Hiro- Solo es una expresión.

-Creo que ahora ahorrare mucho dinero del transporte- Hiro rio al decirlo.

-Te sientes bien contigo mismo… puedes desactivarme si quieres.

-¿Que? - dijo Hiro saliendo de su nube- No, no quiero que te desactives. No hemos capturado al ladrón, ahora solo activa tu super sensor- Baymax obedeció, y de inmediato empezó a escanear a todo sanfransokyo.

-He encontrado una coincidencia-señalo a una isla a las afueras- es en aquella isla.

-Vayamos con los demás es momento de que luchemos- dijo montando en Baymax y yendo por el equipo.

"**MAS TARDE"**

Hiro iba con Honey, Gogo arriba de Baymax, Fred iba tomado de un brazo y Wasabi aferrado del otro brazo, y Haru volaba del otro lado.

-Linda vista- dijo Gogo.

-Si… es linda… ¡pero si no les tuviera miedo a las alturas la amaría!- gritaba Wasabi asustado.

-Baymax empieza a desender estamos cerca- dijo al ver la isla más cerca, Haruki acelero su vuelo llegando y aterrizando de rodillas mientras que los demás llegaban.

-GENIAL ES NUESTO PRIMER ATERRIZAJE DE EQUIPO- dijo feliz Fred.

-shhh guarden silencio- pidió Haruki.

-No queremos que nos descubran, empiecen a avanzar- dijo Hiro caminando hacia la puerta Wasabi miro hacia el letrero de atrás.

-Amm cuarentena ¿alguien sabe que significa?

-Cuarentena… es el aislamiento forzado para evitar contagios o virus que lleven a la muerte…- dijo Baymax respondiéndole a Wasabi.

-Hay una calavera en este… UNA CALABERA- grito Wasabi asustado.

-Estamos cerca, lo presiento- dijo Hiro hasta que todos escucharon un ruido y como locos empezaron a atacar cuando la nube de humo se dispersó todos vieron a su enemigo.

-Era una paloma- dijo Fred al ver volar al pájaro.

-Bueno… los trajes funciona- rio nerviosa Honey.

-Lo peor es que nadie de nosotros le dio…- dijo Haruki mirando fulminantemente a Honey para que de nuevo avanzaran y llegaran a la puerta que después de un rato Wasabi rompió la puerta entrando todos y caminando mientras Fred cantaba.

-6 intrépidos guiados por Fred el líder Fred…mmm los ángeles de freeed...mmm… los ángeles de freeed… mmm… tomamos el poder del sol con el antiguo amuleto que estaba en el ático…mmm. El del amuleto es verde… mmm… Tal vez una esmeralda…mmm.

-Fred… no me hagas callarte con mi rayo láser- fulmino Wasabi a Fred quien dejo de cantar.

-Shhh que no entienden lo que es silencio- dijo Haruki amenazándolos con su bastón.

-Baymax… puedes escanear donde está el hombre.

-El metal de esta isla interfiere con mi sensor.

-Lo que faltaba, se descompuso… Y ahora como lo encontramos- dijo Hiro sin darse cuenta que Honey se separó del grupo.

-Esperen chicos… encontré algo- dijo abriendo una compuerta.

-No inventes…- dijo Fred sorprendido mientras caminaban dentro de la gran habitación, Haruki subió unas escaleras encontrando el cuarto de control.

-Al parecer era un gran... laboratorio…- dijo Haruki poniendo su mano en el control para despues separarla de golpe.

-¿Haruki estas bien? - pregunto Wasabi asustado.

-Si… solo que este lugar… al parecer tiene tragedia en sus muros.

-No creo, tal vez lo abandonaron porque se volvió toxico o algo asi- contesto Honey.

-Haru tiene razón miren…- dijo Hiro poniendo el video de los experimentos.

Hiro estaba horrorizado porque cancelaron los experimentos a causa de la explosión de uno de los portales el cual se convirtió en un hoyo negro, Haru estaba aún más confundida no entendía la relación del portal ¿Cuál era el plan del hombre Kabuki? Iba a enloquecer.

-El gobierno cancelo todos los experimentos de Krei- dijo Honey segura de si.

-Y por eso quiere venganza…- completo Gogo

-Krei es el que usa la máscara- concluyo Hiro, Baymax volteo solo para darse cuenta que estaban a punto de atacarlos.

-Oh no…- alcanzo a decir Baymax antes de que una gran losa de concreto les cayera encima.

El hombre kabuki se sentía satisfecho nadie interferiría con sus planes, a su lado estaba Fireman, orgulloso sabía que no saldrían de ahí, ya nada los detendría hasta que se escuchó un ruido el volteo solo para ver al equipo de héroes levantarse ilesos a la batalla.

-EL NEURO TRANSMISOR ESTA DETRÁS DE LA MASCARA- grito Hiro solo para ser atacado por los microbots-Baymax- grito asustado ya que de no ser por Baymax hubiese sido lastimado.

-Chicos…. ¿Cuál es el plan? - pregunto nervioso Wasabi

-Llego Fred campeón- dijo saltando a la acción- GOLPE DE GRAVEDAD- dijo listo para atacar hasta que una bola de fuego azul lo derribo- CAIDA FEA- grito a lo lejos mientras caía el joven pelirrojo.

-Ya enserio ¿Cuál es el plan? - dijo aún más nervioso.

\- ¡Traer la máscara!- salto Gogo a la acción atacando con sus discos a el hombre kabuki.

\- ¡TE ACOMPAÑO!- grito Honey siguiendo a Gogo.

\- ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE LA FLAMITA! - grito Haru dejando solo a Wasabi

\- ¡¿NO OYEN?! ¿Cuál es el plan? - grito Wasabi, hasta que se volteo hacia Baymax y Hiro y decidido ayudarlo.

Mientras tanto las chicas lo pasaban del todo mal en especial Haruki ya que ella sola debía enfrentar a el chico en Llamas y era algo complicado en este momento se encontraban en el aire luchando. Ella contenía con todas sus fuerzas sus impactos, no tenía una buena idea de cómo vencerlo, esas palabras que ella había usado en sí misma no surgían efecto, ese sentimiento de dolor al golpearlo era cada vez más fuerte. Pero sabía que no debía dudar en golpearlo porque él no dudaría en hacerlo.

**-KURIKI HENKAN-** grito tomando su bastón de la espalda lanzándolo al aire, haciendo que este se transformara en una Katana lanzándose a la batalla, hasta que el chico creo un látigo de fuego, haciendo temer un poco a Haru ya que nunca se imaginó que el chico supiera usar bien sus poderes, sin darse cuenta el chico ataco tomándola con el látigo del brazo y lanzando más calor.

-AHGGGG- grito Haruki solo para girarse y cortar el látigo con su Katana.

Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba debía decidirse ahora mismo que hacer si no acabaría quemándola peor, ella enfrentaba los golpes como toda una samurái pero todo esto no servía, el chico era muy bueno lograba determinar y detener sus ataques, Haru iba a perder pero si la derrotaban debía ser con Honor sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Fireman logro lanzar su Katana lejos, ella trato de ir tras su arma, grave error porque la atrapo con el látigo enrollándola de la cintura y dirigiendo una fuerte llama de un fuego intenso.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG- grito Haruki el dolor eran como mil dagas, y a su mente volaban miles de recuerdos a su mente, gritaba con fuerza el dolor se hacia mas insoportable, estaba al borde del desmayo no resistiría más.

-HARUKI!- grito Honey quien Lanzo una mezcla logrando que soltara a Haruki, y que Fireman luchara por salir de la mezcla-Haruki te encuentras bien? - pregunto Honey preocupada.

-ghhh si… ahora solo queda detenerlo…. Necesito a Hiro…- como si hubiera sido invocado apareció con Baymax y Wasabi.

-Haru estas bien? - pregunto preocupado Hiro.

-Eso no importa ahora escucha Honey. Voy a hacer algo muy loco, pero necesito que asegures que no se mueva de ahí.

-Entendido- Honey se lanzó a la acción lanzando más esferas.

-Wasabi, ayuda a Gogo y a Fred, Hiro necesito que te quites un guante- Wasabi salió dirigido a donde Gogo y siguieron su combate con el hombre Kabuki, Hiro se quitó un guante y le dio la mano a Haruki y está lo cerro en un puño.

**-****MAKI UZU- **exclamo abriendo la mano de Hiro y creando un remolino, ella movió la mano moviéndolo, elevándolo un poco y haciéndolo cada vez más grande, con sus manos lo alejo y lo llevo hasta Fireman que seguía atrapado en las mezclas que lanzaba Honey, al chico se le acababa el aire hasta el punto de quedar inconsciente, Haru lo vio y cruzo sus manos**-****UZUMAKU- **separo sus manos y el remolino se dispersó y se acercó junto con Hiro.

-Es hora, debemos quitarle la máscara-era momento de desenmascarar a Fireman, los gemelos hamada pusieron la mano en la máscara y empezaron a alzarla, el corazón de Haru latía más rápido de lo normal, quitaron la máscara de fireman haciendo que Haru se llevara una mano a la boca y los ojos de Hiro comenzaran a lagrimear, no era posible, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla no podía ser el ambos solo pudieron pronunciar una palabra.

**-Ta… Tadashi…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: ¡HASTA AQUÍ ESTE EPISODIO DE ÉL HEROE GUARDIAN!- sonrió mientras me quito un poco de helado de la camisa.**

**Todos: NOOOO NO NOS DEJES EN SUSPENSO.**

**Yo: Ya les dije que necesito tener la garantía de que leerán el capítulo siguiente- rio divertida de ver las reacciones de todos.**

**Lubiam: Por que tenia que ser tadashi, no lo esperaba.**

**Alía: … (LO SABIA)**

**Diego: NO ES JUSTO. SIGUE EL EPISODIO.**

**Yo: Nop... bueno hasta aquí se queda este episodio recuerden seguirme y comentar y recuerden que si quieren ganarse un fanfic mío deben adivinar mi personaje favorito de Boku no Hero o mi Manga favorito.**

**Alía: ¡ya dime quien es! ¡¿Y DE QUE MANGA HABLAS?! ¡QUIERO GANAR!**

**Yo: NO. Deben adivinar y enviar su respuesta en un mensaje y nos vemos en el siguiente episodio que es…**

**Lubiam: -hace el redoble de tambores-**

**Yo: CAPITULO X DESTRUYE (EL YA NO ESTA AQUI))- hablo emocionada.**

**Todos: ¡SI!**

**Yo: ¡bueno me despido hasta la próxima y recuerden NO SALGAN DE CASA! ¡BESOS SINIESTROS Y SONRISAS OBSCURAS!-**

**Diego: Hasta Luego.**

**Lubiam: ¡Sayonara!- se despide con la mano.**

**Alía: No se mueran (:p)**


	11. CAPITULO X DESTRUYE (EL YA NO ESTA AQUI)

**Lubiam: Amm… Hola ¿como están? yo soy, Lubiam y como verán Evi no esta aquí- saca las tarjetas. **

**Diego: ¿¡Qué?! ¡¿donde esta!? - zangolotea a Lubiam y le señala que estoy en la sala de estar con mi celular leyendo. **

**Lubiam: Como vieron Evi esta picada leyendo comics de nuevo. **

**Alía: Tenía que ser otaku - ríe saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza y se acerca a mi hasta que me quita el celular. **

**Yo: UHH donde que - Los veo- AHHH HOLA COMO ESTAN YO SOY EVI Y BIENVENIDOS A ESTE LOCO, PERO CARDIACO EPISODIO DE EL HEROE GUARDIAN - todos aplauden- bueno no quiero retardarlos más asi que iniciemos con este episodio que se llama- hago redoble de tambores. **

**Alía diego y Lubiam: CAPITULO X DESTRUYE (EL YA NO ESTA AQUI)- aplaudimos emocionados. **

**Yo: ¡LUBIAM CORRELA! - **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES. Hail DISNEY "MONOPOLIO DEL MAL" **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**CAPITULO X **

**DESTRUYE **

**(EL YA NO ESTA AQUI) **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**"EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR" **

_Haruki después de haber sido herida logro armar un plan haciendo que Fireman se quedara sin oxígeno gracias a la ayuda de Honey y Hiro, ahora fireman se había quedado inconsciente, ahora era el momento. _

_-Es hora, debemos quitarle la mascara -era momento de desenmascarar a Fireman, los gemelos Hamada pusieron la mano en la máscara y empezaron a alzarla, el corazón de Haru latía más rápido de lo normal, quitaron la máscara de Fireman haciendo que Haru se llevara una mano a la boca y los ojos de Hiro comenzaran a lagrimear, no era posible, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser él, ambos solo pudieron pronunciar una palabra. _

_-Ta… Tadashi…-_

.

.

.

**"Volviendo a la actualidad."**

Hiro estaba conmocionado, miles de emociones pasaban por su mente ¿como era posible que su hermano fuera un mutante asesino? estaba furioso y todo era por culpa de Yokai, apretaba los puños, los dientes y sus ojos lloraban con furia, era el colmo, Haruki en cambio se acercó lentamente y acaricio su mejilla.

-Tadashi…. No… puedo creerlo…. – trato de abrazarlo, hasta que este reacciono lleno de furia, rompiendo la trampa donde fue atrapado tomando del cuello a Haruki y asfixiándola- ¡CHICOS… CORRAN AYUDEN A GOGO…! estaré bien… - dijo

aguantando el dolor. Todos salieron menos Hiro que se quedó inmóvil hasta que Baymax se lo llevo.

-tadashi… por favor… sé que eres tu… soy Haruki… tu hermanita…. Recuérdame…-

-Yo no soy ese quien mencionas mi nombre es Shidata- hablo lanzándola a una pared para después acercarse a golpearla- ¡nadie…! ¡Me vence…! ¡MuTAntEEE! …- dijo Tadashi sin saber que acababa de sentenciarse, ya que de inmediato los ojos de Haruki se volvieron color morado al igual que las mechas de su pelo, lanzándose a atacar.

.

.

**"CON GOGO"**

Había tenido una ardua batalla, estaba empezando a desgastarse sabía que no le quedaría mucho tiempo antes de que sus piernas dejaran de responderle debía actuar rápidamente y valla que su ruego fue escuchado ya que llegaron Hiro Baymax wasabi, Honey y Fred.

-¡chicos debemos frenarlo! ¡haruki no resistirá mucho tiempo! ¡está muy lastimada!- dijo Hiro muy preocupado y con algo de furia- ¡ese maldito debe pagar!

-Honey trata de atraparlo y traten de distraerlos. Hiro piensa en como atacarlo- dijo Wasabi lanzándose a la acción algo tembloroso, Fred lo siguió detrás junto con Honey.

Hiro estaba inmóvil, la furia lo dominaba por completo y podía sentirlo era como una flama ardiente, que al visualizarla en su interior, era morada llena de melancolía, dolor, furia, pero… ¿de donde venía ese sentimiento? quiza del hecho de… que ahora no solo tenía que sobrellevar la idea de que su hermana era una chica con poderes,

ahora tenía que soportar que su hermano lo era y lo peor… no lo recordaba, pero era culpa de Yokai, si él no hubiera causado todo… Hiro se montó en Baymax y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

Habían sido derrotados por Yokai y este estaba a punto de acabarlos con un puño gigante de microbots, los chicos se encogieron sintieron que era el fin. Y hubiera sido asi de no ser por Baymax, este llamo la atención de Yokai, él trato de atacarlos en el aire, Baymax giraba para evitar todos los ataques hasta que uno lo golpeo provocando que Hiro saliera proyectado logrando derribar a Yokai, para rodar con él por la escalera, Hiro se miró aturdido en el suelo y alcanzo a ver la máscara, la tomo algo asustado y se alejo. Yokai por su parte se quejaba adolorido.

-Se acabo el juego Krei- se levantó Hiro, seguro de sí mismo y furioso, mirando como Yokai se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, solo para llevarse todos una gran sorpresa- ¡¿Profesor Callaghan…?! Pero la explosión… usted… MURIO.

-No… Use tus microbots- lo miro con seriedad sin una pisca de humanidad en su rostro.

-Pero… mi hermano… Tadashi…-

-Hiro… dame la máscara- Miro desafiante Callaghan a Hiro.

-¡EL REGRESO A SALVARLO!

-EL ERROR FUE DE ÉL- grito Callaghan, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la furia de Hiro se acababa de desbordar, sus pensamientos cambiaron de manera drástica, al escuchar el sonido de Baymax aterrizando detrás de él.

-Baymax…. DESTRUYELO - dijo euforico, provocando el miedo en Callaghan.

-Hiro… mi protocolo me impide atacar a seres humanos.

-ESO SE ACABO- golpeo el panel de Baymax sacando la tarjeta de cuidados y dejando la de combate, Baymax trato de hablar, pero fue muy tarde… ahora solo estaba lleno de furia-¡HAZLO BAYMAX! ¡DESTRUYELO!- grito y este se lanzó a atacarlo.

-¡NO BAYMAX!- grito Gogo tratando de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible, Baymax tenía una fuerza descomunal, los amigos de Hiro trataron de ayudarlo, pero les era imposible, Baymax acabaría matándolo.

-SHIDATA AYUDAME- grito Callaghan desesperado hasta que Tadashi salió, robo la mascara de manos de Hiro, Baymax estaba a punto de disparar, pero gracias al cielo Honey le puso el chip de vuelta, dándole tiempo a Tadashi de hacer una barrera de fuego y desaparecer con Callaghan, Haruki se acercó a ellos tratando de cubrir sus heridas.

-Mi protocolo de cuidador fue quebrantado- Dijo levantando a Fred con cuidado, ya que lo habia lastimado- Me disculpo por la conmoción que haya causado.

-¡¿POR QUE LO HICIERON?! YA LO TENIA- Hiro grito molesto a sus compañeros.

-Hiro… lo que hiciste… no fue correcto.

-¡¿Y lo que él hizo lo fue?! CONVIRTIO A MI HERMANO EN UN MOUSTRUO.

-No fue lo que acordamos, no debiste hacerlo- dijo Fred adolorido

-Hiro… ¿que paso? - dijo Haruki llegando con él, aun confundida por la escena.

\- ¡Dijiste que lo querías aprehender! ¡Es TODO! - reclamo molesta gogo.

-Nunca… ¡JAMAS debí dejar que me ayudaran!- los miro molesto- BAYMAX RATREA A CALLAGHAN.

-Mi sensor mejorado sufrió daños…- dijo tratando de escanear y provocando que Hiro bufara molesto para después montarse sobre el.

-¡ALAS!- Baymax las desplego.

-Hiro esto no era parte del plan- Grito Honey y Fred solo para ser ignorados.

-¡VUELA!- Hiro salio volando de volando, dejando a sus amigos y a su hermana confundidos ante la escena.

-Hiro… espera…- dijo haruki tratando de volar, pero su cuerpo no respondió y cayó al suelo.

-¡Haru!- grito wasabi sosteniendo a la chica mientras sus amigos corrían a socorrerla- Vamos ¡Haruki reacciona!

Ellos no sabían a lo que ella se había enfrentado, una batalla encarnizada y dolorosa donde tal vez… no había sido del todo en vano sus golpes durante la pelea.

.

.

.

.

**"FLASHBACK HARUKI VS TADASHI"**

_Después de llamarla Mutante, Haruki se lanzó con fuerza sobre el, golpeando con todo lo que tenía, algo que a ella le molestaba más que a nada… es que la llamaran mutante, muchas veces asi la torturaron, esa palabra… esa sola palabra bastaba para hacerla explotar, tenía una furia incontrolable, tadashi la confrontaba de tal manera que cada golpe la hacía sangrar. _

_-DEKŌDO SURU-grito Haruki y de inmediato Tadashi empezó a gritar de dolor, su cuerpo se sentía comprimido, su cabeza le dolía, Haruki con sus manos a la distancia lo presionaba, sin darse cuenta sus ojos lloraban… ella empezaba a gritar, pero sus gritos eran como si ella misma fuera torturada- ¿porque…. Porque…?- _

_Haruki se descuidó y Tadashi se liberó dándole una patada, mandándola a volar ella. No reaccionaba, Tadashi la golpeaba sin piedad hasta que tomo unas cadenas aprisionándola, Haruki trato de liberarse, pero le era imposible, era cobre. _

_-¡ES MI TURNO!- grito Tadashi mientras calentaba las cadenas, Haruki gritaba de dolor, su grito era más intenso, las cadenas se tornaron a un vivo fuego, el traje de Haruki se quemaba y se pegaba a su piel, haciéndola pasar más dolor. _

_-SHIDATA AYUDAME. _

_Fue lo último que Haruki oyó antes de desmayarse, ahora entendía todo, los recuerdos de Tadashi habían sido suprimidos y no había nada que pudiese devolverlos o tal vez si… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_._

**"FLASHBACK END"**

Los chicos no sabían que hacer Haruki, ella estaba muy lastimada, Honey estaba tratando de reducir el dolor. Haruki empezaba a regenerarse muy lentamente, pero las marcas donde la cadena la había aprisionado… esas no se curaron.

-Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? Ya no puede estar peor- pregunto wasabi sabía que no tenían forma de salir, pero debían hacerlo, sin saber que Haru ya no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

-chicos… Haru no reacciona, esta como ¡en coma!- grito Honey asustada .

\- ¡¿Queeeeé!? - gritaron todos .

Ahora si nada podía estar peor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Alía ¡HASTA AQUÍ ESTE EPISODIO DE ÉL HEROE GUARDIAN!- **

**Diego: ¡HARU ESTA MUERTA! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- **

**Lubiam: no puede ser… no puede ser… ¡esto es crueldad!- **

**Alía: que gusto de matar personajes, eres igual a isayama- **

**Diego: NO ES JUSTO. SIGUE EL EPISODIO. **

**Yo: Ya les dije que necesito tener la garantía de que leerán el capítulo siguiente- rio divertida de ver las reacciones de todos- no me culpen es necesario, tranquilos estará bien **

**Diego: ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ESTA MUERTA! DEBES SEGUIR EL CAPITULO- **

**Yo: ¡Nop...! jajajaja ya verán que el siguiente será tal vez más largo- acomodo mis libros de historia- ok recuerden seguirme y comentar, y recuerden que si quieren ganarse un fanfic mío deben adivinar mi personaje favorito de Boku no Hero o mi Manga favorito deben mandar la respuesta en los mensajes!- **

**Alía: ¡YA DIME QUIEN ES! **

**Lubiam: debo investigar quién es, pero ¡no tenías que dar un anuncio? **

**Yo: A si tal vez estos meses no esté muy activa tengo una situación fuerte con la escuela asi que tal vez no este actualizando cada 25 del mes, ahora hasta aquí se queda este episodio y ahora el siguiente episodio será tal vez muy bueno chicos redobles de tambor. **

**Lubiam y Alía: ¡a la orden!-hacen redoble de tambores. **

**Yo: CAPITULO XI TADASHI ESTA AQUÍ (¿Qué ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?)-hablo emocionada. **

**Todos: ¡SI! **

**Diego: ¿ESPERO QUE HARU SIGA VIVA, O SI ESTA MUERTA? - me quedo callada- Evi… dime que está viva **

**Yo: ¡bueno me despido hasta la próxima y recuerden NO SALGAN DE CASA! ¡BESOS SINIESTROS Y SONRISAS OBSCURAS!- salgo corriendo evadiendo la pregunta. **

**Diego: ¡EVI DIME QUE ESTA VIVA, VEN AQUÍ!- me persigue con la katana. **

**Lubiam: ¡Sayonara! Iré a ver que no se maten- se despide con la mano y sale corriendo **

**Alía: ¡ADIOS! ¡Los veré en sus pesadillas! (w**)


	12. CAPITULO XI TADASHI ESTA AQUÍ

**Yo: Amm… ¿cómo están? Tranquilos, no morí y bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo del HEROE GUARDIAN PRIMERA TEMPORADA- sonrió con una venda en la cabeza.**

**Lubiam: si claro, como tú no lo detuviste- habla llena de banditas y con un brazo lleno de vendas.**

**Diego: ¡no fui tan brusco! - dice defendiéndose.**

**Alia: ¡¿Qué no fuiste brusco?!, ¡LE ROMPISTE EL BRAZO A LUBIAM Y A EVI LE DEJASTE UN CHICHON!- dice histérica.**

**Yo: después lo castigare no te preocupes 7w7- al decir esto diego tiembla y veo a Alia en la computadora- ¿qué haces? ¡¿Espera grabaste el video?!-**

**Alia: esto vende en el internet UwU - dije maquiavélicamente.**

**Yo: ok… mientras tanto, detendré a Alia antes de que suba esto. Los dejo con el episodio de hoy- Alia sale corriendo con su laptop en el brazo.**

**Lubiam: iré a ver que no se maten, otra vez- rueda los ojos y sale corriendo mientras diego se recuesta en un sofá.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XI **

**TADASHI ESTA AQUÍ**

**(¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?)-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR"**_

_Después de una ardua batalla y de haber salido proyectado por los aires, Hiro se miró aturdido en el suelo y alcanzo a ver la máscara, la tomo algo asustado._

_-Se acabó el juego Krei- Hiro se levanto, seguro de sí mismo y furioso, mirando como Yokai se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, solo para llevarse todos una gran sorpresa- ¡¿Profesor Callaghan…?! Pero la explosión… usted… MURIO._

_-No Hiro… Use tus microbots- lo miro con seriedad sin una pisca de humanidad en su rostro._

_-Pero… mi hermano… Tadashi…-_

_-Hiro… dame la máscara- Miro desafiante Callaghan a Hiro._

_-¡EL REGRESO A SALVARLO!_

_-EL ERROR FUE DE ÉL- grito Callaghan, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la furia de Hiro se acababa de desbordar_

_-Baymax…. DESTRUYELO - dijo eufórico, provocando el miedo en Callaghan._

_-Hiro… mi protocolo me impide atacar a seres humanos._

_-ESO SE ACABO- golpeo el panel de Baymax sacando la tarjeta de cuidados y dejando la de combate, Baymax trato de hablar, pero fue muy tarde… ahora solo estaba lleno de furia- ¡HAZLO BAYMAX! ¡DESTRUYELO!- grito y este se lanzó a atacarlo._

_-¡NO BAYMAX!- grito Gogo tratando de detenerlo, pero le fue imposible, Baymax tenía una fuerza descomunal, los amigos de Hiro trataron de ayudarlo, pero les era imposible, Baymax acabaría matándolo Callaghan grito desesperado hasta que Tadashi lo salvo robando la máscara, Baymax estaba a punto de disparar, pero gracias al cielo Honey le puso el chip de vuelta, dándole tiempo a Callaghan de desaparecer, Haruki se acercó a ellos tratando de cubrir sus heridas. Baymax se disculpó con los chicos por perder la "cordura", pero Hiro ahora estaba más fúrico que nunca, reclamando a sus amigos e iniciando un pleito. Haruki llego confundida de la situación, pero entendía la molestia de su gemelo._

_\- ¡Dijiste que lo querías aprehender! ¡Es TODO! - reclamo molesta Gogo. _

_-Nunca… ¡JAMAS debí dejar que me ayudaran! - los miro molesto- BAYMAX RATREA A CALLAGHAN. _

_-Mi sensor mejorado sufrió daños…- dijo tratando de escanear y provocando que Hiro bufara molesto para después montarse sobre él._

_\- ¡ALAS! - Baymax el desplego._

_-Hiro esto no era parte del plan- Grito Honey y Fred solo para ser ignorados._

_\- ¡VUELA! - Hiro salió volando de volando, dejando a sus amigos y a su hermana confundidos ante la escena._

_-Hiro… espera…- dijo Haruki tratando de volar, pero su cuerpo no respondió y cayó al suelo. _

_-¡Haruki!- grito Wasabi sosteniendo a la chica mientras sus amigos corrían a socorrerla- Vamos ¡Haruki reacciona-_

_Valla que nada había salido de acuerdo al plan._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Volviendo a la actualidad."**_

Hiro estaba sobre Baymax llorando no por tristeza si no por coraje, todo había sido un giro de 360 grados, ya que aquel cruel incendio sacaría a la luz muchos secretos, primeramente, él nunca se imaginó que su crush eterno… la hermosa súper heroína Phoenix Light seria su hermana, en segundo lugar que ella era una Multi Skill con poderes ilimitados y difíciles de ocultar, tercera; el descubrir que aquel mercenario, asesino de fuego… era su hermano mayor, y en tercer; lugar nunca se imaginó que su difunto profesor era quien tenía la culpa del incendio y había sido quien robara su invento para fines malvados, todo ahora era una carga negativa acompañada de furia, en su interior crecía una sed de venganza mayor. Al llegar a la cochera de su casa, Hiro pateo y tiro todo lo que estaba a su paso.

Hiro coloco una escalera y subió en ella para quitarle el casco a Baymax, el noto el humor de Hiro y sabía que estaba mal pero como ayudarlo.

-Tu presión es elevada… parece que te encuentras irritado.

-irritado… molesto…- hablo Hiro entre dientes mientras re-decodificaba la tarjeta de scanner de Baymax - ¡Estoy bien! -grito molesto desconectando el cable del conector y para después volverlo a colocar sobre Baymax- Listo ¿Está funcionando? -

-Mi sensor… funciona correctamente.

\- Perfecto ahora, solo debo… - Hiro presiono el botón donde estaban los chips de Baymax, pero este raramente no se abrió - ¿qué sucede? - se miró Hiro confundido y trato de presionar más fuerte.

\- ¿Vas a retirar mi chip de asistencia? - pregunto Baymax mirando a Hiro como lo intentaba una y otra vez.

-si, abre tu puerto Baymax- ordeno el menor de los hamada.

-Soy un asistente medico… es mi deber tenerte a salvo- dijo Baymax negándose a abrir el puerto- ¿Deseas que extermine a Callaghan?

-Baymax no te pedí tu opinión y tampoco una sugerencia. ¡abre tu maldito acceso! - dijo Hiro desesperado quitando el peto para tratar de abrir el puerto a la fuerza

-Exterminar al señor Callaghan ¿mejorara tu estado emocional?

-SI… digo… NO, no lo sé ¡abre tu acceso!-

-Hiro, has pensado si quiera como esta tu hermana- Hiro se detuvo un momento en seco se dio cuenta que Haruki no lo persiguió, sintió temor porque sentía que ella no estaba bien, Hiro sacudió su cabeza y la ira volvió a él, pero con menos fuerza, estaba desesperado.

\- ¡bah! ella debe estar bien. Total, ella es una mutante, además ¿por qué debería importarme? ella nunca se ha preocupado por mí- dijo jalando más fuerte el puerto del robot- ¡Abre el tu acceso!

\- ¿esto es lo que deseaba Tadashi? - pregunto Baymax aun sin ceder y haciendo que Hiro se desesperara aún más.

\- ¡eso ya no importa! ¡ese ya no es mi hermano! - jalo más fuerte el puerto.

\- ¿quieres que también elimine a Tadashi? - pregunto Baymax haciendo que las lágrimas de Hiro empezaran a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¡CALLATE BAYMAX! NO SIGAS- imploro Hiro jalando más fuerte el acceso.

-Tadashi… me programo para…-

-¡TADASHI SE FUE!- grito Hiro, golpeando el suave estomago de Baymax y apoyándose en el mientras lloraba- Tadashi… se ha… ido- sus lágrimas rodaban y su voz se quebraba aún más.

-Tadashi… está aquí- pronuncio Baymax.

-no… el ya no es mi hermano. Es… solo… es solo un monstruo…. Es un monstruo…- Hiro lloraba y al hacerlo su furia desaparecía lentamente.

-Tadashi… esta aquí- volvió a pronunciar.

-No… no sabe quién soy… ya no es Tadashi…- lloro aún más hasta que diviso un brillo en la panza de Baymax.

_**-Hola, yo soy Tadashi hamada- **_escucho Hiro confundido y al mirar la barriga de Baimax, vio un video de su hermano _**–y este es mi primer ensayo de mi proyecto de robótica- **_Hiro vio que Tadashi prendió a Baymax, pero este de inmediato empezó a emitir un estrepitoso sonido _**\- ¡espera espera espera ESPERA!- **_grito Tadashi tratando de apagar la a Baymax, de inmediato el video cambio .

_** –amm este es el séptimo ensayo de mi proyecto de robótica- **_cuando Tadashi encendió el robot este de inmediato empezó a golpearlo _**–NO. ALTO ESPERA. NO ESCANES-**_ gritaba desesperado.

Asi Hiro veía cada video de pruebas de Baymax, pero no entendía el por qué los miraba.

_**-ok… Tadashi hamada aquí. con el trigésimo sexto… ensayo… de mi…- **_no pudo terminar ya que de inmediato entro Fred corriendo.

–_**AYUDAME TADASHI ¡ME QUIERE MATAR! - **_gritaba desesperado y es que de inmediato entro Gogo con disco partido a la mitad.

–_**PARATE AHÍ ESTUPIDO FRED, ¡AHORA VERAS!- **_Grito molesta Gogo lanzándole una botella que le dio a la cámara de Baymax y se alcanzó a ver como golpeo a Tadashi, ahora entendía por qué Tadashi no tenía dinero en esos días y por qué tenía un chichón en la cabeza del tamaño de un melón.

-_**ok… aquí Tadashi hamada con el – **_ni siquiera acabo de hablar y se quedó dormido Hiro rio un poco y sus lágrimas ya no eran de tristeza eran de felicidad.

_**-Salut, je suis Baymax, votre assistant médical personnel- **_Tadashi estaba intrigado y en el video se observaba a Haruki algo confundida con Baymax.

–_**amm… ¿es normal que hable en francés Tadashi? - **_preguntaba Haruki algo divertida y el video cambio a como Baymax caminaba como borracho por el laboratorio y rodaba, se veía a Haruki tratando de detener a Baymax y a Tadashi molesto persiguiendo a Fred.

–_**LO SIENTO NO QUERIA TIRARLE MI REFRESCO- **_después se escucharon muchos ruidos de cosas cayendo y alguien gritando _**"PIEDAD".**_

_**-Tadashi hamada aquí…-**_empezó otro video que mostraba a un Tadashi agotado con ojeras y barba _**\- con quincuagésimo cuarto… ensayo… de mi… proyecto de robótica- **_ unas chispas se vieron y la luz se fue Tadashi _**–ahh sé que no lo entiendes, pero vas a ayudar… sigamos trabajando- **_Hiro empezó a notar porque veía los videos ahora lo entendía a la perfección.

_**\- ¡auch! - **_ al momento Baymax salió del compartimiento y se encendió.

_**\- ¡woau ya funciona al decir auch! - **_grito Tadashi emocionado. Se veía a Fred con ganas de llorar y a Haruki conteniendo la risa mientras sostenía una tira de papel.

_**-hola… yo soy…- **_Baymax se desactivo, pero eso no borraba la sonrisa del joven Hamada.

_**-Puedo sentir que ya estamos cerca, debo seguir. HARUKI CALIENTA MAS LA CERA PARA DEPILAR- **_Hiro sonrió mas imaginándose el dolor que debió sentir Fred al ser depilado. Y asi pasaban video por video, hasta que por fin llego el ultimo.

_**-hola yo soy Tadashi hamada aquí…. Con él... nonagésimo tercer… ensayo…-**_ Tadashi dejo de lado la tabla tal parecía que tal vez se estaba dando por vencido _**–bueno vamos a encenderte… ¿qué dices amigote? -**_ Tadashi encendió a Baymax solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

_**-Hola yo soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.**_

_**-Funciona… ¡FUNCIONAS! ¡LO LOGRE! -**_ Tadashi se acercó y beso a Baymax para después ponerse a bailar de emoción- _**¡LO LOGRE! ¡LO LOGREEE~! **__**ahora sí... venga lo bueno. Escanéame. -**_Tadashi se colocó al frente de él y Baymax escaneo de manera rápida.

_**-Tus neurotransmisores están elevados… eso indica que estas feliz.**_

_**-Es verdad... es verdad. Esto es increíble… jeje. Vaya, ya quiero que mis hermanitos te vean. - **_exclamo alegre Tadashi.

_**\- ¿quiénes son ellos? - **_ pregunto Baymax intrigado

_**\- Son aquellos por los cuales ahora estoy aquí… Haruki es una niña brillante, única. Y Hiro, bueno… es el más pequeño de todos, pero tiene una mente brillante y me enorgullezco de eso. Incluso mi hermana y yo nos sentimos celosos de esa mente brillante de él, actualmente no quiere seguir en la escuela, pero lo entiendo, no es muy común ver a un niño estudiar la universidad a temprana edad… pero sé que el decidirá lo correcto y cuando le cuente de este proyecto y vea esto… CUANDO TE VEA… vera que nunca debe rendirse y que a pesar de todo… lo quiero demasiado-**_ Tadashi miro a Baymax sonriente _**–bueno Baymax es todo, por ahora, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.**_

El video acabo con Tadashi sonriendo y Hiro lloraba no podía creer lo que vio, ahora entendía muchas cosas, recargo su mano sobre Baymax y sonrió.

-Muchas gracias Baymax.

-Eres mi paciente debía ayudarte, Tadashi estaba en lo correcto.

-Gracias Baymax, pero… no soy como mi hermano… y aun asi…- Hiro no pudo terminar por que entraron sus amigos- C-Chicos… yo… lo lamento… nunca quise…-

Gogo no lo dejo terminar ya que lo abrazo con fuerza, Hiro correspondió el abrazo sorprendido, porque nunca se imaginó ver asi a Gogo.

-Vamos a detener a Callaghan y esta vez… lo haremos bien- sonrió Gogo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hiro.

\- ¡AH!, pero no abandones a tu equipo en una isla tenebrosa y obscura para la próxima- dijo Wasabi riendo un poco.

-AY, lo siento chicos…. De verdad… lo siento. -

-Tranquilo, Heathcliff fue por nosotros en el helicóptero de la familia- dijo Fred despreocupando a Hiro.

-Hiro… tenemos un problema- hablo Honey y al decir esto Heathcliff entro con Haruki en brazos aun con la armadura Hiro se alarmo asustado, el mayordomo puso a Haruki en un sofá.

\- ¿¡que le sucedió?! -

-No lo sé, creo que salió muy herida de la batalla. Tenía muchas quemaduras, y cuando te fuiste ella se desvaneció y no ha despertado- contesto con preocupación Gogo, Hiro se acercó y pronuncio la palabra de des transformación y Haruki volvió a la normalidad.

-Baymax por favor escanéala.

-Escaneando… escaneo terminado. Haruki se encuentra en un sueño profundo… o mejor conocido como coma indefinido… causado por las múltiples heridas y por la falta de oxigenación en el cerebro- al decir esto, Baymax alarmo a los presentes porque entonces se dieron cuenta que Tadashi era aún más fuerte de lo que pensaban, Hiro, Fred y Wasabi llevaron a Haruki a su habitación y después bajaron de nuevo con las chicas, valla que no se esperaban nada de esto.

-Esto es malo… no conseguimos la máscara… Haruki está en un mal estado ¡y aún no sabemos que es lo que Callaghan se propone a hacer con los microbots! - decía Hiro desesperado.

-Tal vez si lo sabemos, quiero que veas una cosa- dijo Honey mostrando una memoria, Hiro no dudo en ver el contenido, era nada más ni nada menos que los videos del proyecto secreto Silver Sparrow y al verlos todos mostraron su sorpresa, su sorpresa al ver que la piloto de pruebas se trataba de la hija de Callaghan y como esta se perdió dentro del portal, ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Entonces Callaghan busca venganza contra Krei y por eso quiere usar tus microbots- dijo Honey alarmada.

-Quiere recrear el proyecto- Gogo estaba sorprendida no imaginaba que su profesor era un loco sediento de venganza.

-Una… historia de venganza ¿no? - afirmo Fred.

-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que encontrarlo ya- dijo Hiro determinado poniéndose su casco, sabían que esta batalla sería muy difícil porque nada detendría a Callaghan y más teniendo a Tadashi y sus poderes, ahora solo debían armar correctamente su estrategia y sobre eso atacar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: ¡y hasta aquí queda el episodio de hoy!- grito emocionada.**

**Lubiam: jajajaja un no se me pasa jajajaja pobre Fred- ríe sosteniéndose la barriga.**

**Yo: bueno recuerden que casi acaba este fanfic y por si no lo sabían será por temporadas y esta es la primera pero no se preocupen por que ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente temporada, además recuerden que los espero en el siguiente episodio, chicos redoble de tambores-redoblan tambores, diego y Lubiam-** **CAPITULO XII EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS (GOLPE DE RECUERDOS PARTE 1)- grito de emoción.**

**Diego: ya quiero saber si Haruki estará bien además que fue gracioso ver a Baymax hablando francés- ríe mientras Alia rueda en el suelo.**

**Yo: ¿qué haces? - algo confundida.**

**Alia: ¡ruedo como Baymax! ¡WIIIII~~~~~! - rueda como una niña y se desvía dirigiéndose a una calle muy, pero Muy inclinada.**

**Yo: ¡espera, por ahí no! ¡Bueno chicos me voy porque si no, acabara lastimada! recuerden que el concurso sigue en pie ya saben solo adivinen mi personaje favorito de Boku no Hero o mi manga favorito. ¡BESOS SINIESTROS Y SONRISAS OBSCURAS BYE! ALIA. ESPERA. VAS HACIA LA CARRETERA- corro como loca.**

**Diego: ¡Hasta luego! ¡iré a ayudarla!**

**Lubiam: ¡CHAO!- salen corriendo ambos detrás de mí y de Alia.**

**Alia: ¡WIIIIIIII~~~~~! - sigue rodando sin control.**


	13. CAPITULO XII EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS

**Yo: ¡HOLA HOLA COMO ESTAN QUERIDOS LECTORES BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO EPISODIO DEL HEROE GUARDIAN!- todos aplauden**

**Lubiam: ¿asi está bien? – pregunta dejando ver a Alia atada a una silla**

**Yo: asi está bien para los que tenían dudas logramos evitar que Alia se lastimara, pero acabamos un poco magullados- alzo mis brazos y están raspados, Lubiam tiene raspadas las rodillas y diego tiene raspada la cara**

**Diego: asi que decidimos atarla asi ya no rodara más-**

**Alia: ¡Nada me detendrá!- exclama tratando de soltarse**

**Yo: ya que dejamos a Alia Quietecita, ahora si les contare muchos y digo muchos en mis redes sociales me han pedido o me han preguntado cual es el pasado de Haruki y que por que ella no estaba apegada a sus hermanos y que cuando hablare del pasado de Haruki, asi ese día es hoy ya que POR FIN SABRAN DEL PASADO DE HARUKI HAMADA- se oye un grito de fangirl loca volteo a ver a Lubiam**

**Lubiam: yo no fui…- señala a diego **

**Diego: que ahora es un delito gritar- dice apenado**

**Alia: ESO NO SONO NADA VARONIL- se ríe**

**Diego: AHORA VERAS- empuja la silla y esta rueda calle debajo de nuevo**

**Yo: ¡DIEGO!- empiezo a correr detrás de Alia**

**Lubiam: en lo que Neko se asegura de que Alia No muera, los dejamos con este episodio DIEGO RUEDALA- sale corriendo y se escucha un grito "NO RESPONDO CHIPOTE CON SANGRE SEA CHICO O SEA GRANDE" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOS PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SOLO LOS USO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO DERECHOS RESERVADOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO XII **

**EL RECUENTO DE LOS DAÑOS **

**(GOLPE DE RECUERDOS PARTE 1)-****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**en la actualidad."**_

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba por que Haruki no despertaba ya era hora de irse a luchar, Hiro temía por dejarla sola, pero sabía que era lo mejor, pero porque su hermana estaba en un coma justo cuando más la necesitaba, no había respuesta tal vez por parte de Hiro, asi que no sabía que pensar.

-Hiro ya es hora…- hablo Honey desde la puerta del cuarto de Haruki

-si ya voy….- dijo algo melancólico, para después acercarse a su hermana y besar su frente –despierta pronto hermanita… te necesito….- Hiro se colocó el casco y salió con Honey a la batalla.

Si bien Haruki estaba desconectada del mundo, pero sabía que la necesitaban, aunque nadie sabía lo que ocurría dentro de ella

.

.

.

"**POV HARUKI "**

_Me he dado cuenta que no sirvo de nada que a pesar de todo solo he sufrido, ya no se ni siquiera que es lo que importa, Desde que tengo memoria no puedo sentir…. Estoy sola… al hacer el recuento de los daños, del holocausto de aquel buen amor recordé que desde antes de nacer, mis padres trabajaban como científicos, mi madre era hermosa tenía el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos cafés, y mi padre era un hombre japonés, alto de cabello negro y ojos como los de mi tía Cass se llamaban Toshio Hamada y Rachel Takachiho pero un accidente hizo que mi mama se expusiera a una explosión radioactiva, sin saber que tenía 2 meses de embarazo de gemelos, pasado el tiempo nacimos siendo yo la gemela mayor, mi madre nos dio el nombre de Haruki hamada Takachiho y Hiroshi hamada Takachiho, a pesar de que nos hicieron exámenes nunca presentaron defectos… pero bien dicen que el tiempo define todo… cuando cumplimos 6 meses de nacidos enferme gravemente, no tenía esperanza de ver la luz del siguiente día, pero a la mañana siguiente desperté como si nunca hubiera estado enferma por seguridad tía Cass decidió darnos un baño a ambos mama ayudaba esa mañana a Tadashi con sus tareas y papa estaba reparando el televisor, cuando lo inesperado ocurrió_

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RACHEL TOSHIO AYUDENME!-**__ grito mi tía Cass asustada y en cuanto subieron mis padres vieron lo inimaginable había creado escarcha en el agua de la tina de baño al hacer berrinche, mama y papa me sacaron rápidamente y corrieron hasta el laboratorio, y desde ahí inicio mi martirio, por que descubrieron que habían creado un arma que cada seis meses y un día aparecería una nueva habilidad asi que mis padres decidieron llamar a este proyecto Skill, y a mi definirme como una Multi Skill, _

_._

_._

"_**3 años más tarde…"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_al pasar los años mis padres me protegían mucho y podía sentir el gran amor de mi familia mi tía era la única que sabía de mi secreto que no fueran mis padres, todo iba también, pero fue cuando la tragedia llego, Hiro y yo teníamos 3 años mis padres irían a una convención de científicos de Nueva Yoshima y mi padre decidio usar la avioneta y llevarnos en ella y aquí es donde te preguntas ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

_Ya era de noche aquel día, mi madre leía un poco y Hiro y yo dormíamos cuando un sonido empezó a sonar_

_-__**ohh cielo que sucede? -**__ pregunto mi madre confundida_

_**-es la torre de control diciéndome que tenga cuidado porque hay mucha neblina-**__ al decir esto la avioneta se movió de forma brusca y mama grito asustada logrando despertarnos y empezamos a llorar asustados algo estaba muy mal algo iba a pasar, papa estaba desesperado porque sabía que no podría mantener mucho más tiempo la avioneta en el aire_

_**-TOSHIO QUE SUCEDE?!-**__ grito desesperada mama_

_**-NO PUEDO ESTABILIZARLO LOS MOTORES NO FUNCIONAN!-**__ íbamos en picada directo a una montaña mama se volteo para mirarnos_

_**-CALMA NIÑOS NO SE ASUSTEN-**__ trato de mantenernos tranquilos, pero en sus ojos miraba la desesperación de no poder hacer nada para proteger a quien amas_

_**-RACHEL-**__ grito mi padre solo para abrazar y proteger a mi madre del impacto que venia_

_**-MAMI!-**__ gritamos desesperados _

_La avioneta dio su primer golpe en el suelo y entonces logre crear un campo de fuerza muy efímero y débil que pudo proteger a Hiro, pero, no pudo proteger para nada a mi madre, y asi la avioneta sonó vidrios se rompieron hasta que solo quedaron trizas de la cabina, Hiro estaba muy golpeado cuando mire al frente papa ya no estaba entre nosotros, y mama con la poca fuerza que le quedaba nos sacó de ahí,_

_**-HIRO! HIRO!-**__ grite desesperada pero después todo se oscureció._

_Al despertar Tadashi estaba ahí con nosotros con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas, no quería creerlo, pero sabía que era imposible que mama hubiera resistido. En el recuento de los daños veía que Son incalculables e irreparables y Hay demasiada destrucción, en ellos._

_Pasado el tiempo y por varias cosas que descubrí en ese tiempo me di cuenta que no podría yo sola con mi maldición ahí fue cuando decidí entrar a la academia de superdotados del profesor Charles Xavier, a los 7 años de edad decidí regresar a casa más porque me habían dicho que podía encajar perfectamente bien con la sociedad y ahí recibí de regalo un reloj Bestia me dijo que con él y con mi valentía podría ayudar a quien lo necesitara._

_Al regresar tía Cass me recibió con felicidad y alegría al igual que Tadashi, Hiro permanecía callado puesto que cuando me fui era como una desconocida para él, sabía que sería difícil, pero con el tiempo lograría llevarme bien con él._

"_**2 semanas después del regreso"**_

_Caminaba de regreso de la biblioteca de san fransokyo tía Cass me había dejado ir sola cuando vi como a una mujer la secuestraban unas personas sin meñique, quería gritar para pedir ayuda, pero en vez de hacerlo subí a un tejado y comenzó a seguirlos hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la Ciudad, era hora de poner en práctica lo que aprendí tome mi reloj y active la palabra de transformación_

_**-FENIKKUSUTO~UM**__**Ī**__**! - **__ grite y de inmediato apareció mi hermosa armadura y entre en acción._

_Con mucho cuidado traspase la pared para después subir al techo buscar a los criminales, y a la mujer cuando logre divisarlos baje lentamente cayendo silenciosamente, _

_**-**_ _**Kieru- **__me desvanecí y justo cuando iba a atacar al líder paso lo inesperado pise una copa rota de inmediato tiraron balazos contra mí,__**-**_ _**SH**__**Ī**__**RUDO!-**__ cruce mis mano en x y un campo de fuerza me protegió, podría tener muchos poderes pero tenía una sola debilidad, el cobre y esas balas estaban hechas de ese cruel material, corrí y tome el bastón de mi espalda y golpe en las piernas al primer criminal después arremetí contra los demás usando las técnicas de lucha que sabía llegue con el líder y me di cuenta que con el sería difícil ya que me atacaba con una katana era muy ágil, pero no sabía que yo era más rápida que el viento, y en un dos por tres acabe con él con algo de fuerza derretí la espada y cree unas cadenas y asi evite que escaparan y me acerque a desatar a la mujer_

_**-está bien? ¿Llegue a tiempo? - **__pregunte temiendo que le hubiesen hecho algún daño irreversible, y sin más me abrazo llorando, estaba asustada, al igual que yo __**–tranquila ya estás bien ahora debemos salir aquí- **__active la alerta de mi cinturón y salimos, debía irme en breve la policía llegaría y sabía que no me convenía que supieran mi identidad ni que me cuestionaran, estaba por irme y recuerdo que la chica jalo mi brazo_

_**-no sé cómo agradecerte por salvarme, pero, dime que le digo a los policías y a la prensa cuando lleguen- **_

_Estaba nerviosa no sabía que responder, siempre quise proteger la ciudad, pero tenía miedo de repetir la misma historia, pero sabía que si estaba sola estaría bien, asi que la mire y puse mi mano en su hombro_

_**-diles que Phoenix Light estará aquí para proteger a san fransokyo- **__sonreí y Salí de ahí al llegar a casa estaba muy feliz, y más cuando vi a mis hermanos emocionarse por que había una superheroina que los protegería._

"_**5 años más tarde"**_

_Tenía 12 años, y para entonces ya era una gran súper heroína, pero asi como todo lo lindo siempre hay un error grave que cometes, había tenido una fuerte lucha con mi rival declarado GrennMachine, que tenía el poder de controlar un imperio gigante de robots, la batalla fue intensa…y al final mis poderes no fueron suficientes para derrotar a mi rival…tirada en una zanja el creía haberme matado...sin embargo él era un novato…ya que yo seguía con vida._

_Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba intente regresar con mi familia... creía que estos serían mis últimos momentos...y los quería pasar al lado de ellos...al llegar desangrándome a mi hogar vi como mi tía Cass me miraba con horror, había quedado al descubierto a los ojos de mi tia, recuerdo que me destransforme para después desmayarme y despertar más tarde en el hospital donde le fue comunicado a mi tía que mis heridas eran de gravedad, ella convenció a los médicos y a mis hermanos que fue un accidente en casa pero ella y yo solo sabíamos la verdad, pero el costo de mi silencio fue muy alto debía dejar mi vida heroica para siempre y tuve que pagar ese cruel precio. Asi Phoenix Light desapareció tal como apareció._

_Pasaban los días y convirtiéndose en meses, y poco a poco mi espíritu fue decayendo, al ver el recuento de los daños y ver que todo lo había perdido, mi resistencia y mi voluntad habían sido mutiladas, las lágrimas no conseguían apagar el fuego que había en mí, mis ilusiones estaban muertas y regadas por doquiera, solo quedaron ruinas de mí, fue cuando la obscuridad me consumió, tal como ahora me consumía por la rabia de mi ineptitud. _

_¿Pero qué paso después?, ¿Por qué la tía Cass me llamo monstruo?, era simple de explicar, me volví una pesadilla, al ser consumida por la obscuridad no hacía más que causar daño, no solo a los demás, si no a mí misma también. Recuerdo con claridad por que fue mi pleito con la tía Cass, ese día yo la había desobedecido saliendo a la calle a altas horas de la noche, además de que descubrió que había golpeado a unos chicos de la preparatoria, dejando incluso a uno en coma. Sus palabras fueron tan crueles._

_-__**HARUKI QUE NO ENTIENDES LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO, HERISTE A UN CHICO QUE AHORA SE DEBATE ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE, - **__gritaba alterada en mi habitación_

_**-Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA? - **__estaba harta de estar bajo su supervisión y sus órdenes sabía que nunca llegaría a nada con ella sentía como la furia crecía en mí y al visualizarla esta era no una flama roja si no una flama Morada que se acrecentaba cada vez más en mí._

_**-DEBERIA IMPORTARTE SI MUERE IRAS A LA CARCEL MAS SI DESCUBREN QUE FUISTE TU- **__mi tía ardida más en cólera al ver mi reacción negativa, ante todo_

_**-SABES MUY BIEN QUE EN LOS VIDEOS DE SEGURIDAD NO SE VE QUE FUI YO QUIEN CAUSO EL ACCIDENTE ASI QUE NO DEBO PREOCUMARME DE NADA MAS QUE DE LIBRARME DE TI!- **_

_**-LIBRARTE DE MI? ERES UNA NIÑA HARUKI LE PROMETI A TUS PADRES PROTEGERTE Y CUIDARTE, SI ELLOS ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ ESTARIAN DECEPCIONADOS DE VER EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO-**_

_**-YO ERA ALGUIEN MAS Y TU ME ARREBATASTE LO QUE MAS AMABA CON TU ESTUPIDO MIEDO-**__empecé a llorar porque sabía que nunca entendería como me sentía, sabía que no aguantaría más el reprimir mis sentimientos.__**-NUNCA DEBI ESTAR CONTIGO, NO ERES NI MI MADRE PARA DECIRME LO QUE HAGO Y DE HABER SABIDO LO QUE VIVIRIA CONTIGO HUBIERA DESEADO MIL VECES HABER MUERTO EN EL ACCIDENTE CON MIS PADRES QUE VIVIR CONTIGO POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA- **__no pude continuar por que fue ahí donde la tía Cass me soltó una cachetada, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, haciendo que mi cordura se fuera a la mierda en un segundo mis ojos cambiaron tornándose Morado y apreté los puños, ella ya había salido de mi habitación dirigiéndose a las escaleras yo la seguí hasta ellas y la empuje, la vi rodar por ellas y me sentía bien por haberlo hecho, baje hasta donde estaba ella y sonreí y comencé a patearla continuando con mi tortura, sus gemidos y sollozos me hacían seguir._

_-__** aléjate de mí por favor… eres…. Un monstruo…- **__dijo mi tía para después desmayarse, esa palabra me hizo salir de aquel trance de satisfacción, que había hecho…. Me había convertido en aquello que jure nunca ser, me había vuelto un monstruo, oí el sonido de la puerta debía ser Tadashi, corrí dejando a la tía Cass tirada y me encerré en mi habitación, cerré con llave y llore, después escuche los gritos de Tadashi, el sonido de la ambulancia llegar, yo nunca Salí en ningún momento. Fue ahí cuando mi relación nunca fue igual con mi tía Cass, a su regreso del hospital, no se acercaba a mí, y yo tampoco._

_En el recuento de los daños, de aquel terrible choque entre ella y yo, y de aquel firme impacto de mis manos no sobrevivió mi precaución, que aún no puedo creer lo que escuché, no, no puedo reponerme, estaba harta de todo solo quería que acabara mi vida ate una soga al andamio de mi cuarto me trepe en una escalera, y pase la soga por mi cuello, estaba a punto de soltarme y por fin acabar con todo cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura_

_**-HARUKI QUE HACES?!- **__era nada más ni nada menos que Tadashi que me abrazo con fuerza_

_**-ya no lo soporto… ya no lo soporto… ya no quiero vivir…- **__llore como nunca abrazando con fuerza mi hermano mientras él me quitaba la soga del cuello __**-Son incalculables e irreparables los daños que he hecho, Hay demasiada destrucción-**_

_**-Haruki… no es motivo las personas cometemos errores y de nosotros depende remediarlos y avanzar o si no hay solución hay que seguir adelante y aprender de ellos-**_

_**-ya no recuerdo lo que de verdad vale, no recuerdo cual es mi motivo de vivir, no recuerdo por que debo seguir-**_

_**-no llores más pequeña, no llores mas- **__Tadashi me abrazo con más fuerza y ahí fue cuando entre toda la obscuridad que me rodeaba vi una pequeña luz y al visualizarla recordé que mi motivo de seguir adelante era nada más ni nada menos que mis hermanos, su cariño su amor era lo que me hacía seguir, lentamente sentí como el miedo y mis pesadillas abandonaban lentamente mi cuerpo, volvía a ser yo._

_**-Tadashi…. Hermanito hermanito…- **__lo abrase con más fuerza, pero ese recuerdo se desvaneció muy rápido porque a mi mente empezaron a golpearme las imágenes de la lucha encarnizada que había tenido con él, pero ¿porque Tadashi no me recordaba?,¿por qué su ira era pulsante y pisoteaba su mente? Ahora lo entendía él había olvidado lo que de verdad importa. Y ahora sabía que debía hacer, y al fin podría cobrarle un viejo favor a una linda hada…._

_Tadashi tiene miedo y lo sé muy bien yo lo viví, en el recuento de los daños recordé lo que necesitaba, y ahora Tadashi lo haría, todo dependería de él es momento de seguir no?..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"**POV HARUKI END"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**DE VUELTA A LA ACTUALIDAD"**

**.**

Hiro y los chicos habían llegado ya a Krei tec y el escenario era tal y como lo imaginaban de caótico y al visualizar la ubicación de Callaghan vieron que lo tenía apresado entre los microbots y a Tadashi apunto de asesinarlo

-TADASHI DETENTE- grito Hiro, el volteo molesto hacia ellos para después mirar a Callaghan

-ACABALOS SHIDATA- grito y este de inmediato trato de freírlos vivos, los chicos evitaron el golpe y se dispersaron

-CHICOS ESCUCHEN USTEDES TRATEN DE APAGAR EL PORTAL YO IRE POR TADASHI- grito Hiro por los comunicadores del casco

-¡¿HIRO ESTAS LOCO?! NO PUEDES IR SOLO, ES MUY PELIGROSO- reprimió Honey al joven hamada

-lo sé pero ganare el tiempo suficiente, tengo miedo pero yo resolveré todo confíen en mí, Baymax ve con ellos- Baymax obedecio y Hiro empezó a correr sabía que era difícil, más por que se dieron cuenta que Tadashi era aún más fuerte de lo que imaginaba aun no sabía como hacerlo volver pero ya se le ocurriría algo –OYE HOMBRE EN LLAMAS VEN POR MI DEJALOS A ELLOS A QUIEN QUIERES ES A MI!- grito Hiro llamando su atención logrando que comenzara a perseguirlo

-que es lo que quieres de mí?!- se paró enfrente de Hiro –que no entiendes?!- Tadashi lanzo un golpe que Hiro a duras penas esquivo

-Tadashi…. Por favor… para con esto…- suplico respondiendo a los golpes y esquivando todo a cómo podía

-esto se acaba hoy- Tadashi dio una patada a Hiro mandándolo a volar por los aires hasta que se revoto con una pared Hiro estaba acorralado- No molestaras mas- Tadashi encendió los brazos, estaba dispuesto a freír vivo a Hiro

-Tadashi…. Por favor..- Hiro estaba aterrado no pensó que moriría tan pronto -te quiero…-

-muere!- grito Tadashi lanzando una llamarada de fuego a Hiro, este cerro los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego

**-****SH****Ī****RUDO- **se oyó un fuerte grito y al abrir los ojos Hiro no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba su hermana, deteniendo el impacto de Tadashi, para después usar su bastón y mandar una descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo parar y quedarse en el suelo como gusano con sal- Me extrañaste?- sonrió Haruki para después ser abrazada por Hiro.

-no vuelvas a asustarme así- abrazo más fuerte Hiro a su hermana

-ven Hiro tengo un plan, los demás ya se reunieron ven!- lo toma de la mano corriendo hasta donde los chicos, Hiro estaba más tranquilo, pues sabía que en los ojos de Haruki tenía la solución y lo único que quedaba era no rendirse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo: ¡y hasta aquí queda el episodio de hoy!- grito emocionada con el brazo enyesado**

**Lubiam: ¡NO NO LO HAGAS SIGUELO SIGUELO!-**

**Yo: no tengo que tener la garantía que leerán el siguiente el episodio-me sobo y veo a Alia en la silla- ¿le pusiste el sedante?**

**Diego: si ahora si no escapara- dice sobándose la cabeza**

**Yo: Al fin!- veo a alia dormir**

**Alia: LEVI HAN LEVIHAN- grita dormida**

**Yo: bueno como ya vieron hasta aquí dejo el episodio de hoy espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que aun esta la dinámica del concurso por el fic recuerden que solo deben adivinar mi personaje favorito de Boku no hero academy o mi manga favorito, Lubiam tienes los honores-**

**Lubiam: y bueno el siguiente episodio se vendrá lo emocionante prepárense para- diego inicia el redoble de tambores- CAPITULO XIII ¡VUELVE! (GOLPE DE RECUERDOS parte 2)- grita emocionada**

**Yo: recuerden que estamos en la recta final de esta primera temporada, ¡pero no desesperen la segunda temporada está a la vuelta de la esquina asi que nos vemos en el siguiente episodio BESITOS SCARCHADOS BYE!**

**Diego: hasta luego -**

**Lubiam: ¡CHAO!- **

**Alia: WIIIIIIII- sigue gritando en sueños**


End file.
